atravesando barreras
by arcanine9407
Summary: el kyubi es divido y sellado en 2 recién nacidos. Una es tratada como heroína, el otro es tratado como basura, ¿que pasara cuando unas criaturas entrañas lleguen al mundo shinobi?,¿aquel niño que fue tratado como escoria sea ahora el encargado de proteger a su mundo?. Solo su poderosa voluntad tan ardiente como el fuego lograra hace frente a esta nueva amenaza. narutoXharem
1. prologo

Era una noche tranquila en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Se respiraba una gran paz en el aire. Los shinobis patrullando, los comercios cerrando sus puertas o a punto de hacerlo; en fin, todo era tranquilidad. Bueno, no todo; en la mansión Hokage, específicamente en una de las numerosas habitaciones, podemos apreciar a dos personas, la primera era un hombre rubio y la segunda una mujer pelirroja. Ambos se encontraban acostados, pero algo les molestaba o eso parecía ya que sudaban como si estuviesen teniendo una pesadilla:

— **SUEÑO DE MINATO **—

Minato Namizake, Yodaime Hokage estaba parado en un campo de batalla, el cielo era iluminado por la luna, se sentía agotado, como si hubiera librado una pelea contra algún ejército, volteo a su derecha y observo a Kushina con leves raspones en su cuerpo.

Cuando un rugido lo obligo a dirigir su vista hacia enfrente observando una criatura tan aterradora como el mismísimo Jubi que se alzaba contra la bestia ya mencionada, tenía forma de dragón, su cuerpo era completamente color morado, de su espalda sobresalían alas pudo ver eran 3 pares, miro a su rostro, dientes afilados se alcanzaban a apreciar en su boca junto con una especie de mascara dorada que cubría la mitad de su rostro, en sus manos sostenía una especie de esfera de color negro.

Aquella criatura luchaba contra la bestia de 10 colas pero de un momento a otro aquel dragón escupió un fuego de color morado matando al Jubi con demasiada facilidad.

Nii-san debe haber alguna otra forma —oyó el grito y dirigió su vista a una pelirroja de ojos azules al ver el gran parecido con su esposa dedujo que era su hija quien derramaba lágrimas de tristeza y desesperación

**Naruto-kun por favor no hagas esto no quiero perderte ninguna de nosotras quiere debe existir otra forma **—fue otra voz que estaba presente en aqel lugar**  
><strong>  
>¿naruto? —se preguntó dirigiendo su vista hacia su hijo parado frente a una pelirroja-castaña que lloraba de forma incontrolada. Minato se asombró con el gran parecido que ambos tenían, observo a su hijo con más detalle. Se veía demasiado cansado, su ropa estaba rota mostrando muchas heridas de las cuales todavía se podía observar que brotaba sangre, pareciera que había peleado con alguien realmente fuerte y esas fueron las consecuencias de la batalla, mas fue su asombra cuando el rubio menor tomo a aquella chica por la cintura y la beso, duraron así unos minutos después de que paso un tiempo se separaron, Minato pudo apreciar como ambos tenían lagrimas cayendo por su rostro como si algo terrible les fuera a pasar fue entonces que que naruto hablo<p>

—lo siento pero es la única manera de derrotarlo no tengo otra opción—

el Hokage tuvo un recuerdo de cuando el kyuubi ataco de alguna forma fue la misma escena que vivió con su esposa, creyendo que tal vez no regresaría de esa pelea con vida. Pudo apreciar como su hijo se arrodillaba frente a la chica para proceder a levantar su camisa, beso su vientre para luego pegar su frente en el murmurando algunas palabras mientras derramaba lagrimas dichas palabras fueron escuchadas por el yodaime

—perdóname hijo papa no estará para verte crecer, se feliz y cuida a tu madre y hermanos-—

pudo notar el dolor de su hijo al decir aquellas palabras. Se separó de la chica enfilándose a aquella criatura que rugía de forma imponente no titubeo ni un segundo cuando se lanzó al ataque con dos aparatos extraños en cada mano.

Minato no dudo ni un segundo, a pesar de cómo se sentía se lanzó en dirección hacia donde se dirigía su hijo, no iba a dejar que el librara una batalla de estas proporciones solo, cuando se acercaba más una luz envolvió a Naruto cegándolo momentáneamente

—**fin del sueño**—

Despertó de inmediato con algo de sudor cayendo por su frente noto movimiento en la cama era su esposa moviéndose algo brusca sobre la misma

tal vez tiene una pesadilla -murmuro el rubio observando a aquella pelirroja sobre la cama

—**Sueño de Kushina**—

Podemos ver a la pelirroja caminando sobre un paraje desolado, todo se veía como si una gran batalla se hubiera librado en aquel sitio, pudo apreciar sollozos a la distancia, camino más hasta toparse con una versión ya crecida de su hija junto con un rubio que rápidamente reconoció como su esposo, ambos derramaba lágrimas lo cual extraño a la pelirroja mayor, Minato muy pocas veces lo había visto llorar

—Nii-san perdóname— dijo la pelirroja menor abrazada de su padre deseando que sus palabras fueran escuchadas

—Soy un maldito infeliz— está vez fue su esposo el que hablo derramando lágrimas de dolor

La pelirroja estaba confundida ¿porque lloraban?¿qué había pasado? Eran sus dudas hasta que una voz que no había escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo la saco de sus pensamientos

**MALDITA TOMATE**dijo aquella voz haciendo que la pelirroja se enojara  
>¿A quién le dices... - Sus palabras fueron calladas frente a ella estaba quilla pelirroja-castaña que rápidamente reconoció como el kyuubi pero había algo que no cuadrada en primera instancia era que ella estaba libre cosa que le empezó a preocupar si ella era libre significaba que... Pero otra cosa que pudo observar era que como la zorra derramaba lágrimas sosteniendo a alguien entre sus manos no pudo reconocerlo hasta que la biju hablo<p>

—**espero que estes satisfecha**—dijo en un tono sarcástico pero se palpaba el dolor en sus palabras**- tú y tu maldito clan siempre se han esforzado en quitarme todo aquello que tenía y me hacía feliz****  
><strong>  
>De que estas hablando - dijo la pelirroja observando la actitud de aquel demonio<p>

**Primero la maldita de Mito me encierra privándome de mi libertad en vez de ayudarme claro como soy un demonio para ustedes ¿qué importancia tiene lo que yo quiera? ¿Verdad? Después tu me mantienes encerrada para que ni siquiera me saludes, pasa el tiempo y solo soy liberada por ese estúpido Uchiha que intento controlarme, luego el estúpido de tu marido me separa de mi poder y me vuelven a encerrar, solo para ver como mi nuevo contenedor sufría horrores por esos estúpidos aldeanos, a pesar de todo lo que le hicieron siempre fue muy amable conmigo pues jamás me culpó por todo lo que sufrió**

—Fue entonces que aquella mujer comenzó sollozar—** el... El me dio todo aquello que yo anhelaba, poder volver a sentir el viento en mi rostro una vez más, un amigo con quien platicar, pero lo más importante un hombre que me hizo la mujer más feliz junto con la otras chicas****  
><strong>  
>Repentinamente atrás de la biju aparecieron varias siluetas de mujeres, algunas nunca las había visto en su vida, otras que reconoció inmediatamente, como su amiga Mikoto junto con su hija, la ex alumna de Orochimaru, Anko, la hija del dueño de su restaurante favorito y las hermanas Hyuga<p>

**Pero el hombre que ame y futuro padre del bebé que crece en mi vientre está muerto **—está vez no se contuvo y comenzó a gritar mientras derramaba lágrimas— **Y TODO ES TU CULPA KUSHINA**

¿Que? —dijo algo indignada al ser culpada, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando aquella figura que sostenía la zorra se dio a conocer tenía el pelo rubio, aunque su característica más notable eran unas marcas en las mejillas de su pálido rostro Kushina solo conocía a alguien con ese rasgo tan distintivo.

NO NO NOO — dijo saliendo del shock empezando a derramar lágrimas tratando de convencerse de que no estaba muerto — NARUTO NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO, MI BEBE...

**TU NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO PARA RECLAMARLO COMO HIJO** —hablo la kitsune con una expresión de furia marcada en su rostro—**TU Y TU MALDITA NEGLIGENCIA Y LA DE TU FAMILIA HICIERON QUE NARUTO PASARA UN INFIERNO EN ESA MALDITA ALDEA****  
><strong>  
>Eso….. no es verdad — hablo la Uzumaki pues ella creía que así como trataban a su hija, Naruto sería visto como un héroe pero la biju le dijo unas palabras que le agrietaron el corazón -<p>

**¿A SI ESO CREES? Y DIME**- pregunto la pelirroja-castaña - **DIME DONDE ESTABAS CUANDO SIEMPRE LO GOLPEABAN HASTA CASI MATARLO AUN RECUERDO EN SU SEXTO CUMPLEAÑOS LO CRUCIFICARON EN EL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE SOLO PARA DESHACERSE DE MI****  
><strong>  
>Kushina abrió los ojos ante la revelación, ella no quería creerle, se suponía que ambos eran tratados como héroes fue entonces que la escena cambio. Ahora podemos observar un día gris y lluvioso, mientras una confundida Kushina observaba a la gente a su alrededor y el lugar donde se encontraba, pudo reconocer como todos iban vestidos de Negro, aquel lugar era nada más ni nada menos que el cementerio de Kohona frente a ella, pudo observar un arreglo floral cerca de un ataúd color Negro mientras toda la gente murmurar cosas que apenas alcanzaba a oír.<p>

_Perdóname - fueron las palabras de un aldeano que derramaba lágrimas de arrepentimiento -creí que era el demonio que estúpido fui_

No fuiste el único amigo - otro de los aldeanos le agarro el hombro tratando de consolarlo -

_Por kami que hice - fueron las palabras de una aldeana que todavía seguía en shock -__  
><em>  
>Ella no quería aceptarlo su hijo no estaba muerto no quería creerlo fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Sarutobi Hiruzen antiguo Hokage hablo<p>

Naruto fue como un nieto para mí —hablo el hombre de edad avanzada— a veces podía ser un dolor de cabeza por todas sus travesuras y bromas —dijo soltando una leve risa recordando como el pequeño rubio podía burlar a Jounnin, AMBUS y chunnin con gran facilidad escapando rapidamente de ellos - aun así eso no le quitaba el enorme corazón de oro que poseía, junto con esa determinación tan fuerte como el acero y un espíritu indomable digno representante de la voluntad de fuego, algo que la mayoría de los shinobis de esta aldea han perdido

— todos los ninjas incluyendo a Jiraiya, Tsunade Minato y su hija simplemente agacharon la cabeza avergonzado por las palabras que el Sadaime les dijo—

siempre sospeche que lo maltrataban por estos aldeanos que alguna vez jure proteger, debido a mi edad me era imposible poder ayudarlo, creí que Kushina o Minato lo notaria y aclararían las cosas —hizo una pausa pues el hombre comenzó sollozar— que estúpido fui, a pesar de todas las atrocidades que esta aldea le hizo el jamas odio a nadie eso me hace pensar en todas las veces que le dijeron demonio, cuando los verdaderos monstruos eran otras personas.

todos los civiles agacharon la cabeza avergonzados por sus acciones Kushina pensó que tal vez se trataba de un genjutsu y varias veces trato de disiparlo fue cuando noto que todo era real

- NOOOOOOOOO, MI BEBE, MI NIÑO NO ESTA MUERTO — mirando aquel ataúd su sorpresa fue demasiada al ver a la persona que se encontraba dentro.

pelo rubio, piel pálida debido a la ausencia de vida, unas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas pero lo más notorio era una sonrisa en el rostro como si estuviera feliz de haber muerto fue cuando su esposo se acercó y le dijo unas palabras que terminaron de romperle el corazón

-Kushi-chan, Naruto…. esta muerto….. no hay nada….. que…. podamos hacer —hablo el rubio entre llantos, pero aquella pelirroja ojivioleta no podía escuchar otra cosa, en su mente lo único que se repetía era que su hijo estaba muerto observo como era sepultado el ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de Naruto hasta que...

**- fin del sueño -  
><strong>  
>NARUTOOO -despertó respirando de manera agitada, con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro. Antes de que Minato pudiera preguntar, se levantó y corrió a la habitación de sus hijos, una vez llego ahí observo a ambos pequeños dormidos, su niña estaba muy tranquila así que solo se acercó a ella depositando un beso en su frente, mientras el pequeño rubio empezó a gimotear, Kushina se acercó y tomo al niño en brazos para que se calmara.<p>

En ese preciso momento Minato llega a la habitación observando como su mujer arrullaba a su hijo

¿estás bien? —Pregunto el rubio preocupado por como reacciono su esposa después de esa pesadilla—

Si eso creo —respondió la pelirroja dudando un poco en su respuesta—

¿Quieres hablar de ese sueño? —volvió a preguntar Minato recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de su esposa. Kusihna era de las mujeres que no se asustaban facilmete pero es sueño tuvo que haber sido por demás aterrador para que se despertara de esa forma.

Una vez que él bebe rubio se calmó, procedió a dejarlo en su cuna, ambos adultos se retiraron a su habitación, internamente le rogaban a Kami-sama el no volver a tener ese tipo de sueños.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar en el planeta, una oscura deidad reía maliciosamente con una sonrisa perversa adornando su rostro, lanzaba grandes carcajadas que indicaban su regosijo con motivo de su futuro éxito.

—A veces los mortales pueden llegar a ser tan divertidos —dijo a la nada con tono burlesco—. Pero bueno, yo hice mi parte y como ellos ignoraron mis advertencias podré reclamar el alma del niño rubio cuando muera —indicó victorioso—. Oh sí, tú mortal que osaste en desafiarme, tu castigo comenzará pronto, de igual manera tendré su alma —Y volvió a reír, si alguien lo hubiese escuchado lo más seguro es que sus huesos se hubiesen congelado del miedo.

* * *

><p>este es el prologo espero que sea de su agrado esta historia tratare de actualizarla por tiempo pues el que no me sobra ojala le den una oportunidad los rewrites o como se escriba sera un crossover entre digimon frontier y naruto con varias sorpresas.<p>

gracias totales adios


	2. conociendonos

Muy bien gente damas y caballeros damos inicio a esta historia pues ya los deje con mucho suspenso a mi parecer si no publico el primer capítulo me voy a estancar a pesar de que todavía no termino el 4° capitulo pero lo prometido es deuda este es el principio donde la historia tendrá algo de drama para aquellos que creen que el capítulo 1 es algo apresurado decidí hacerlo así pues el desarrollo será un poco más largo.

Bueno mi gente bonita chula y preciosa comenzamos

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1: CONOCIÉNDONOS<p>

Se puede apreciar una turba de gente que salía de un callejón oscuro, se dirigían hacia la celebración anual de la derrota del Kyubi a manos del Yodaime Hokage y el cumpleaños de su pequeña hija.

_Ja espero que ese demonio este muerto, por fin acabamos lo que Hokage-sama no pudo completar_  
>dijo uno de ellos mostrando una navaja manchada con sangre mientras sus compañeros sonreían ante sus acciones<p>

_bromeas debiste verlo cuando lo queme con aquel hierro caliente creo que fui muy piadoso con ese maldito animal _

_si_ —interrumpió una mujer que se hallaba en aquel grupo— _mejor lo hubiéramos dejado vivo. Así nos podríamos desquitar lo que ese maldito demonio bastardo nos hizo. Pero cambiando el tema ¿asistirán al cumpleaños de la pequeña Nabiki?_

Claro —

respondió un sujeto de complexión robusta integrándose a la plática— _no me lo perdería por nada del mundo esa pequeña llegara lejos como sus padres de eso estoy seguro _

Mientras el grupo seguía hablando glorificándose sus acciones de esa noche podemos ver en ese callejón del cual esa turba salió, una escena tan horrible que parecía que fue sacada de la más espantosa pesadilla que alguna persona pudo tener. Las paredes estaban salpicadas de un líquido viscoso de color carmesí, al fondo se aprecia el cuerpo de un infante de no mayor a 8 años.

Ojos azules los cuales, estaban entrecerrados debido a las heridas por encima de sus parpados, su cabello rubio con peinado en punta está manchado con aquel liquido carmesí proveniente de su cuerpo, una característica distintiva en su herido rostro eran tres marcas en ambas mejillas. Aquel infante empezó a toser sangre debido a las múltiples heridas recibidas en su pecho así como todo el resto de su cuerpo, fue entonces que una extraña energía de color rojizo cubrió enteramente su cuerpo comenzando a sanarlo de manera asombrosa aunque eso no le quitaría las cicatrices.

El chico despertó en un lugar oscuro, algo desolado y con un olor a humedad muy penetrante, oía ruidos muy extraños, como si algo o alguien estuvieran golpeando un objeto de metal camino y después de un rato se topó con una enorme jaula, lo más impresionante no era el tamaño sino el ser que se hallaba en su interior. Era un zorro de proporciones inmensas, el ruido era provocado por las constantes embestidas que aquel titánico animal daba como si quisiera romper aquella jaula que lo aprisionaba

**DÉJENME SALIR, DEJEN A NARUTO EN PAZ —**gritaba la gran bestia iracunda, observando impotente como su carcelero era golpeado de manera brutal**— MALDITO SEAS TU Y LA TOMATE. YODAIME LO JURO, CUANDO ENCUENTRE EL MODO DE SALIR DE AQUÍ TE ASESINARE**

Después de aquel grito el zorro siguió golpeando la puerta de la jaula con la esperanza de romperla y matar a aquellas persona que no sabían diferenciar pero más que nada anhelaba asesinar a aquel hombre que le arruino la vida a un pequeño niño. Naruto se acercó de manera cautelosa y con una voz que detonaba algo de asombro y miedo quiso llamar la atención de aquella criatura

¿Hola? —Dijo el pequeño rubio ganándose la atención de aquella bestia quien solo lo miraba con angustia—  
><strong><br>perdóname Naruto —**aquella criatura hablo con un tono de voz de arrepentimiento y dolor palpable en cada palabra de pronuncio extendió su mano de gran tamaño en dirección al rubio con la intención de sostenerlo e introducirlo a la jaula que lo contenía. Naruto no se inmuto y se dejó llevar por el animal colosal pues algo le decía que aquella criatura no tenía intenciones hostiles.

Fue llevado al interior de la jaula con suma delicadeza una vez dentro, la gran bestia coloco con cuidado a Naruto en el suelo. Para que un gran tornado de fuego hiciera presencia cegando al pequeño rubio momentáneamente. Paso un tiempo, el tornado se disipo dando lugar a una chica que estaba parada en medio de donde se produjo aquel fenómeno.

Aparentaba la misma edad que Naruto, tenía cabello largo de color castaño-rojizo, un rostro de facciones finas, ojos de color rojo con la pupila rasgada como si se trataran de un par de rubís, figura delgada (veamos a los amantes del lolicon imagínense una Loli haciendo cosplay de zorro), vestida con un kimono de color negro-rojizo con un estampado de zorros, aunque lo que más destacaba eran unas curiosas orejas de zorro que sobresalían de su cabeza y un colmillito que también sobresalía de su boca. Esa imagen le recordó al rubio, aquel chico de mejillas marcadas con olor a perro mojado. En la celebración el chico mencionado estornudo preguntándose si se estaba enfermando o alguna niña se acordó de él.

de regreso al subconsciente del rubio, Naruto estaba sorprendido preguntándose ¿qué hacia esa chica en esa jaula? y ¿dónde estaba aquel zorro que vio con anterioridad? sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando aquella chica lo abrazo empezando a llorar musitando varias veces perdón mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho, el rubio correspondió el abrazo al verla en ese estado. Durante un buen rato ambos se abrazaban hasta que los sollozos de la pelirroja cesaron y tomo la palabra rompiendo el silencio que se había generado entre ambos

**perdóname —**musito con un deje de dolor en sus palabras**— es mi culpa que tu estés pasando este infierno**

¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Naruto— ¿quién eres? ¿En dónde estamos? y ¿qué paso con el zorro gigante?

**Pues veras Naruto —**hablo la pelirroja abrazando al rubio con más fuerza como si este intentara escapar y ella no dejaría que eso pasara**— este es tu subconsciente, tu mente por así decirlo y ¿quién soy? pues los humanos me conocen como **_**Kyūbi no Yōko o el **_**zorro de las nueve colas **

Que —dijo Naruto sorprendido— pero como, se dice que Tou-san acabo contigo hace 8 años ¿cómo es que sigues vivo y en mi mente?

**Que tonterías dices —**dijo la chica separándose rompiendo el abrazo—** Soy una bestia de chacra, soy energía pura es imposible que me destruyan el idiota de tu padre solo lo dijo para calmar a esos estúpidos humanos que habitan esa aldea si quieres saber que paso hace 8 años te contaré todo con lujo de detalle  
><strong>  
>Naruto asintió de manera afirmativa con la cabeza durante los siguientes minutos Kyūbi le explicó el cómo terminó en esta situación. Como aquel enmascarado que la liberó de su madre su antigua contenedora trato de controlarla dando como resultado que ella se desquiciara y comenzará a destruir Konoha. Fue cuando el Yodaime después de una gran batalla que culminó con el control del zorro por parte de las cadenas de chacra de su esposa, comenzó el trazado de sellos para invocar al shinigami y que este volviera a sellarla a cambio de su alma inmortal. La demonio hizo una pausa en su explicación pues había recordado las palabras que el dios de la muerte le había recitado a Minato al no tomar su alma y como consecuencia dejarlo vivir.<p>

—FLASHBACK—

_**sabes lo que implica invocarme mortal —**_dijo un ser de aspecto aterrador que se dirigía a un rubio que estaba herido dos pequeños bebes se encontraban justo detrás del rubio, cerca una cansada pelirroja hacia todo lo posible por mantener cautivo al inmenso zorro que hace unos momentos le fue extraído de su interior—

lose —hablo Minato con algo de cansancio en su voz— a cambio de mi alma quiero que separes al zorro y selles su poder en mi hija —señalando a la niña— y su alma en mi hijo —señalando al niño—

la deidad observo a los dos neonatos pudo percibir el chacra que poseían ambos sobrevivirían y la verdad tenía hambre no iba a negarse a este trabajo tan simple. Aunque su mirada se posó en el pequeño bebe con mechones rubios, no aparto su vista del infante fueron momentos tensos hasta que shinigami hablo esbozando una sonrisa que le dio mala espina al rubio.

_**Muy bien —**__h_ablo el dios de la muerte con cierto tono malicioso en su voz lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el Yodaime_**— pero no es tu alma la que quiero mortal —**_el dios de la muerte señalo al bebe rubio_**— a cambio de este trabajo quiero el alma de aquel neonato varón.  
><strong>_  
>JAMAS —grito iracundo Minato, no importaba si se trataba de una deidad no dejaría que nada le pasara a su hijo— te ofrezco mi alma pero a ninguno de mis hijos le pondrás un dedo encima.<p>

por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo parecía como si el tiempo corriera de manera lenta, fueron momentos tensos hasta que el dios de la muerte tuvo una visión, fue espontanea pero muy precisa, observaba al niño rubio más crecido, el cual entablaba una batalla a muerte con una enorme criatura de color morado con forma dragonoide, haciendo que una sonrisa maligna adornara su rostro cosa que inquieto al Yodaime quien se preparaba para ahora pelear con la deidad en caso de que intentara alguna hostilidad contra sus hijos sobre todo con Naruto

_**Ok —**_fueron simples palabras que salieron de la boca del shinigami_**— como me siento misericordioso mortal no tomare tu alma y cumpliré el trabajo **_Minato cuando oyó esas palabras se sintió aliviado al menos sus hijos no crecerían sin el apoyo de su padre  
><em><strong>aunque le has faltado al respeto a una deidad solo te daré una advertencia "tus acciones harán que alguien muy cercano a ti muera entonces tomare lo que por derecho me pertenece y tu castigo será el saber que tú y tu esposa serán los culpables de su<br>deceso. **_

Después de recitar aquellas palabras, el dios de la muerte procedió a separar al zorro que aún se encontraba sujeto por las cadenas de chacra separando su poder introduciéndolo en la niña, procedió a introducir el alma del demonio en el rubio. Aparentemente no hubo ningún cambio en la pequeña pelirroja, con él bebe rubio fue la aparición de unas tan curiosas marcas en sus mejilla simulando bigotes de gato.

Cuando la deidad cumplió su trabajo extrajo una gran cantidad de chacra del Yodaime dejándolo inconsciente, shinigami al sentir varias presencias acercándose se esfumo cual fantasma, segundos después que aquella deidad había abandonado el plano terrenal un grupo de ninjas arribaron a la zona solo para encontrar al Yodaime y su esposa inconscientes rápidamente fueron llevados al hospital junto con los bebes.

Una semana después Minato despertó, el cuerpo le dolía a horrores y se sentía bastante débil fue en ese momento que su alumno de cabello plateado y su alumna de mejillas marcadas entraron para ver la condición de su sensei, ambos se alegraron cuando vieron que ya había despertado, rápidamente el ninja peli plateado le informo que su esposa sobrevivió al encuentro con el demonio de 9 colas lo único que necesitaba era descansar para reponer sus reservas de chacra.

Minato estaba feliz ahora tenía todo lo que anhelaba, una familia y dos pequeños aunque durante toda la plática con sus discípulos no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras que la deidad de la muerte de dijo y no era el único, dentro del niño rubio una zorra que se encontraba tras las rejas estaba muy pensativa tratando de reflexionar que había querido decir con esas palabras

_**"tus acciones harán que alguien muy cercano a ti muera  
>y tu castigo será saber que tú y tu esposa serán los culpables de su muerte"<br>**_

— FIN DEL FLASBACK _**—**_

Una vez que Kyūbi termino su relato observo como Naruto tenía la mirada perdida, parecía como si no pudiera procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir la youko solo esperaba la reacción del rubio.

Así que —murmuro Naruto mientras su rostro era ensombrecido por su pelo— es por eso que me tratan peor que basura

la zorra no sabía cómo reaccionaría el niño rubio, solo atino que él estaba enojado y desquitaría su rabia con la causante de todo su sufrimiento en este caso se trataba de ella. Cerro los ojos mientras lagrimas escurrían pos sus mejillas a la espera de los insulto o inclusive golpes de algún tipo más nunca espero la reacción del rubio. En vez de gritos, insultos o algún golpe por parte de Naruto, la agarro de su brazo acercándola y abrazándola de manera protectora y reconfortante dejando a la pelirroja confundida y en un estado de shock

**¿Porque? —**la youko hablo con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos**— si yo soy la causa de que siempre te golpeen hasta casi matarte, porque no me gritas o me golpeas ¿porque no me odias?**

Quiero que me respondas algo —hablo el rubio en un tono serio preocupando a la demonio— ¿tú les dice a los aldeanos que me golpeen? o ¿tu hiciste algo para que mis padres me ignoren?

Kyūbi movió su cabeza negando cada pregunta

entonces —Naruto tomo el rostro de la demonio haciendo que esta lo mirara directamente a los ojos observando una mirada llena de paz y tranquilidad— no eres la culpable de lo malo que me ha pasado. Así que no llores, no me gusta ver lágrimas en tan bonito rostro

este comentario hizo que las mejillas de la youko se tiñeran de color carmesí, Naruto abrazo más fuerte a la demonio quien solo correspondía el gesto hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del rubio

pero tengo una duda kyu-chan —la mencionada miro a Naruto cuando este le había hablado— como es que me curas si por lo que me relataste tu poder esta sellado en mi hermana no entiendo

**—ah eso lo puedo responder fácilmente Naruto—  
><strong>  
>Acto seguido otro tornado de fuego se hizo presente. Cuando el tornado se disipo revelo a un rubio sentado en una banca muy parecida a las de la academia ninja, frente a una youko parada frente a un pizarrón, la chica en cuestión ahora vestía una bata de color blanco sobre su kimono, en su cabeza se encontraba un birrete junto con unos lentes, aunque parecía que la prenda blanca le quedaba algo grande pues gran parte estaba siendo arrastrada por la chica al caminar. Naruto observaba la escena en cuestión con una gota bajando por su nuca preguntándose de donde había sacado esas cosas y como se cambió de ropa tan rápido sin que lo notara, entonces la explicación de la zorra dio inicio.<p>

**Tu papi — **pronuncio con algo de rencor y veneno en cada palabra que salió de su boca**— me quito mi poder eso es cierto, pero yo soy quien lo genera solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me recupere al 100% ahora solo tengo tres colas. Suficientes para que una de mis habilidades naturales como lo es la regeneración de tejidos salga a flote con eso he podido curarte en tan solo unos minutos.  
>Alguna otra pregunta<br>**  
>no kyu-chan —fue entonces que Naruto noto como se desvanecía— kyu-chan que me sucede ¿porque me estoy volviendo transparente?<br>**  
>tranquilo Naruto —<strong>dijo la zorra soltando unas pequeñas risitas, su jinchuriki a veces podía ser algo ingenuo**— recuerda que esta es tu mente estas despertando volverás a estar consciente  
><strong>  
>ah —respondió el rubio— si es así nos veremos luego kyu-chan —dijo el rubio mientras le sonreía de la única manera que solo el sabia haciendo que la chica se sonrojara<p>

**nos vemos luego Naruto-kun —**hablo despidiéndose con las mejillas rojas sin notar el sufijo cariñoso que pronuncio de manera automática al mencionar el nombre de aquel niño rubio que ocasionaba que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Naruto despertó, su cuerpo le dolía de manera horrible aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, el dolor era muy punzante, abrió sus ojos lentamente para que estos se adaptaran a la luz. Una vez que su vista se estabilizo se puso de pie, aunque soltó varios quejidos tratando de levantarse al final lo logro. Observo todo a su alrededor como grandes árboles se erguían del suelo imponentes. Naruto soltó un suspiro pues ya sabía en donde se encontraba

genial —hablo para sí mismo— bueno será mejor que salga de aquí antes de encontrarme con ese estúpido oso que siempre trata de comerme

después de decir esas palabras comenzó a correr para salir del bosque de la muerte. Corrió durante un buen rato hasta que se percató que había una cueva en las cercanías, decidió acercarse para descansar y seguir con su loca carrera por salir. Dando un salto aterrizo en la entrada de la cueva y se dirigió a su interior para después dirigirse a su interior sin saber que dentro de esa cueva se encontraría el inicio de la aventura más grande en la cual las fuerzas del bien y del mal disputarían el control total del dominio sobre dos mundos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Damas y caballeros damos inicio a este fic como verán muchas cosas ocurran con el pasar del tiempo disfruten y estén al pendiente pues pronto subiré el segundo capítulo de esta historia


	3. regalos, sorpresas y ¿promesas?

CAPITULO DOS: REGALOS PROMESAS Y ¿SORPRESAS?

Observamos al rubio de mejillas marcadas caminando en el interior de una cueva, por alguna razón, algo le decía que entrara a ese lugar

**mantente alerta naruto-kun**—hablo la demonio dentro de su cabeza—**no sabemos que pueda haber aquí**

copiando kyubi-chan —Naruto tomo nota sobre la advertencia de su inquilina. Avanzando con cautela, manteniendo sus sentidos alerta

fue entonces que chocó contra una pared, aun con la poca luz que se lograba filtrar a través del techo de la caverna, se pudo apreciar una especie de símbolo.

Que será esto —se preguntó Naruto—

lentamente poso su mano sobre aquella marca, cuando tuvo contacto con aquel símbolo extraño, este comenzó a brillar intensamente

pero ¿qué está pasando? —se preguntó el rubio hasta que lentamente una grieta se fue formando atravesando el símbolo, lo único que se escuchó después fue el sonido de la pared rompiéndose en pedazos, revelando un pasaje que conducía a una cámara oculta dentro de la cueva, antes de que pudiera decir algo, una extraña luz lo cegó durante un tiempo, una vez que noto la luz diseminada y sus ojos pudieron tolerar el brillo, pudo observar a una distancia corta, una especie de pedestal hecha de piedra iluminado por un haz de luz que se colaba por encima del techo de la cueva.

¿Que será esto? —se preguntó el rubio al notar como encima de aquella estructura de piedra se encontraba una especie de aparato, parecía un radio de largo alcance de, se podía apreciar en la cara anterior una pequeña pantalla, debajo de, se observaban 2 botones de color gris, junto con uno de color verde posicionado a la derecha de los botones grises

**jamás había visto algo como esto —**dijo la zorra al observar aquel extraño aparatejo a través de los ojos del rubio—**pero pase lo que pase, no lo toque o lo quites de su lugar entendido —**dijo la kitsune como si le ordenara**—**

pero todos sabemos que al tratarse de un niño, la curiosidad va primero que su sentido común, especialmente cuando este niño es nuestro rubio bigotudo quien en vez de escuchar a su voz interior, camino hacia el pedestal y rápidamente tomo aquel dispositivo

¿dijiste algo kyu-chan? —pregunto Naruto con aquel dispositivo en sus manos, segundos después de remover el aparato del pedestal, Naruto cayo inconsciente, siendo otra vez arrastrado a su paisaje mental.

Cuando se dio cuenta que otra vez se encontraba en su subconsciente fue a buscar a su inquilina, no dio ni tres pasos cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza con demasiada fuerza

ITAIIIIIIIIIII —exclamo el rubio al sentir el dolor producto del puñetazo recibido— ¿porque me golpeas kyu-chan? —dirigiéndose a la causante de su malestar quien tenía el puño cerrado con una vena sobresaliendo del mismo. Señal de la fuerza aplicada y de su estado de ánimo

**Naruto sé que eres un niño, pero tienes que escucharme la próxima vez —**menciono irritada la kitsune aunque sus pensamientos eran contrarios a su estado de ánimo, al ver como Naruto hacia un pequeño puchero sobándose la cabeza**— (kyaaaaaa que lindo se ve, es como un pequeño y adorable gatito) te dije que no tocaras ese extraño objeto, que hubiera pasado si activas una trampa o algo por el estilo  
><strong>  
>bien —menciono el rubio aun tratando de que el dolor en su cabeza se disipara— pero era algo extraño y además —hizo una pausa— parecía como si me estuviera llamando<p>

**a que te refieres Naruto —**pregunto intrigada la kitsune**— no te escudes con ese tipo de cosas, no me gusta que me mientan.  
><strong>  
>mientras aquella singular pareja seguía hablando, más bien, mientras Kyūbi regañaba al rubio diciéndole lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser una voz muy extraña se hacía notar en aquel lugar, asombrando a ambos por la delicadeza de las palabras que pronuncio<p>

_joven Naruto Uzumaki Namizake. El juego para decidir tu futuro ha comenzado  
><em>  
>Quien está ahí —pregunto el rubio consciente de que las únicas personas presentes eran su kyu-chan y el.<br>Noto como su mano despedía un brillo. Observo y encontró aquel objeto que había quitado de aquel pedestal, justo en ese momento, la misma voz se hizo presente

_Este es tu digivice  
><em>  
>¿digivice? ¿Qué es un digivice? —Pregunto Naruto sin señal de que aquella extraña presencia le contestara —RESPONDE— grito el rubio al no recibir ninguna respuesta.<p>

Antes de volver a gritar preguntando lo mismo, una luz cegó a Naruto y a kyubi. Por un momento Naruto sintió que ya no se encontraba en su subconsciente, despertó en aquella cueva donde se encontraba, se levantó del suelo solo para observar aquel dispositivo en sus manos, el sol ya se había ocultado aquella turba que siempre lo "cazaba" seguro ya no se percatarían de su presencia, así que salió de la caverna enfilándose hacia la aldea y a la mansión perteneciente a su clan. Antes de entrar a su patio trasero coloco aquel aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al entrar todo se veía con una gran decoración, había mucha gente de los que destacaban varios clanes importantes, pero nada alusivo a que también era su cumpleaños, suspiro decidiendo mejor ir a su cuarto y dormir.

Esos eran los planes del rubio hasta que su cabeza fue aprisionada por un abrazo, su cara estaba entre dos objetos que eran de gran tamaño, suaves y cálidos por lo que percibía en su rostro. Una voz delicada dedujo que se trataba de una chica se hizo presente.

Foxy-kun feliz cumpleaños —así es. Se trataba de la domadora de serpientes Anko Mitarashi quien tenía abrazado al rubio de la cabeza. Aprisionando su rostro entre sus pechos.

Mientras tanto en la mente de nuestro suertudo rubio, su inquilina no estaba muy contenta por esa demostración de cariño por parte de esa "víbora rastrera y acosadora". Si los planes de la demonio cuando lograra salir, serian convertirla en un bolso o un par de botas.

De regreso a esa escena tan peculiar.

Anko-chan hola muchas gracias —dijo el infante correspondiendo el gesto y preguntándose porque siempre lo abrazaba de esa manera, no es que le molestara, de hecho se sentía muy bien cuando su amiga peli morada lo hacía.

Fue curioso como la jounnin y el pequeño rubio se hicieron amigos, un día Naruto se encontraba en un columpio debajo de un árbol viendo como los demás niños jugaban, por alguna razón cada vez que el rubio se acercaba para jugar, los infantes salían corriendo o le gritaban que no jugarían con un demonio, ese día era como cualquier otro, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que la calma fue interrumpida por un llanto proveniente de una de las bancas. Naruto fue a investigar el origen de los sollozos, ahí se encontró a la domadora de serpientes llorando. El rubio se acercó, por alguna razón jamás le gusto ver a otra persona triste.

—FLASHBACK—

El pequeño rubio se acercaba de manera lenta a la mujer que lloraba con la cabeza agachada mientras la lagrimas escurrían hacia el suelo.

maldita serpiente pedófila que tuve por maestro — musito la peli morada— porque tuviste que arruinarme la vida —se preguntó la jounnin mientras el llanto se hacía cada vez más notorio, colocándose la mano en su hombro derecho

¿hola? ¿Estás bien? ¿Porque lloras? ¿Te duele algo? —esas preguntas hicieron Anko volteara a su derecha. Ahí sentado a su lado, estaba un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules con unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas que miraba con preocupación a la mujer.

Vete gaki —dijo Anko con voz cortante— no molestes, quiero estar sola

pero —hablo Naruto— ¿dime porque lloras?

Pequeño no lo entenderías —las lágrimas otra vez amenazaban por salir de los ojos de Anko— así que vete y déjame en paz

a pesar de las amenazas por parte de la peli morada el pequeño rubio no cedía. Fue entonces que Anko saco un kunai con la esperanza de asustar al niño lo siguiente que paso la dejo sin palabras. El pequeño rubio la abrazo haciendo que la chica soltara el kunai, era una extraña sensación la que experimentaba su mente era un caos por un lado, quería estar sola pero por el otro el niño se acercó a ella solo para consolarla a pesar de su mala reputación en la aldea.  
>En ese momento el pequeño rubio la miro a los ojos esbozando una sonrisa, la peli morada no sabía porque ese niño se acercó, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder el abrazo, fue entonces que Naruto le dijo unas palabras que hasta ese día, no podían salir de sus pensamientos.<p>

—no es bueno estar solo, y si no tienes amigos que tontos son, eres una chica muy bonita como para llorar por esas cosas, así que yo seré tu amigo y descuida te prometo que nunca más volverás a estar sola—

Desde aquellas palabras dichas por el niño rubio, Anko quedo maravillada por su amabilidad, fue entonces que su amistad fue creciendo ambos se comprendían a la perfección. Anko por primera vez tuvo un verdadero amigo y lo encontró en Naruto, a pesar de todas las veces que intento espantarlo y que la dejara hundirse en su tristeza, él fue aquella luz que le devolvió la alegría otra vez.

—FLASHBACK FINALIZADO—

mira foxy-kun —dijo Anko sacando un pergamino y entregándoselo a Naruto— te traje un regalo, feliz cumpleaños.

Naruto no dijo ni agua va cuando tomo aquel pergamino y rápidamente lo desenrollo, se trataban de técnicas de kenjutsu, taijutsu y ejercicios de control de chacra, debido a una rara enfermedad que padecía, misma que le imposibilitaba moldear chacra elemental, lo curioso es que aun con esa extraña condición, no significaba que no tenía alguna afinidad elemental mismas que descubrió un día.

—FLASHBACK—

Ikura Unimo, chunnin e instructor de la academia ninja de Konoha se encontraba frente al pequeño de cabello rubio mirándolo con algo de aburrimiento, se le fue asignada la tarea de ver cuáles eran las afinidades elementales más fuertes de uno de los hijos del Yodaime, Ikura era consciente de la rara enfermedad del rubio, la cual no le permitía moldear chacra elemental vio esta prueba como una pérdida de tiempo, pero ordenes eran órdenes y no cuestionaría eso.

Muy bien Naruto —hablo el hombre con la cicatriz en el rostro, llamando la atención del niño rubio quien estaba muy impaciente— este papel que tengo en la mano sirve para determinar las afinidades elementales que predominan en un ninja, ¿recuerdas esos ejercicios sobre control de chacra que practicamos la semana pasada? —Pregunto Ikura recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de Naruto— muy bien quiero que concentres chacra en tus manos e imagines que partes a la mitad un trozo de este papel, de esa forma sabremos que afinidades predominan en ti ¿entendiste Naruto?

Hai Ikura-sensei —respondió Naruto ocasionando que el chunnin tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro, muchas veces en la academia lo veía muy distraído en las clases, pero cuando se trataba de su formación ninja era muy atento.

Naruto tomo el papel y comenzó a concentrar una pequeña cantidad de chacra en sus manos, luego de varios intentos un trozo del papel comenzó a desprenderse y a cortarse en trozos

muy bien Naruto —hablo Ikura llamando la atención del pequeño rubio— esto quiere decir que eres afín al viento (_Fūton_) creo que eso es todo, terminamos Naruto

Ikura-sensei —dijo Naruto con una voz que mostraba emoción llamando la atención del chunnin— mire esto

la sorpresa de Ikura fue demasiada cuando volteo hacia donde estaba el pequeño rubio y observo el papel en su mano. Un trozo se desprendió y comenzó a arrugarse. Eso solo significaba una cosa, Naruto tenía una segunda afinidad en este caso al rayo (_Raiton_) aunque sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver algo que simplemente lo dejo sin palabras, otros dos pedazos del papel se desprendieron. Uno de ellos se deshizo mientras que el otro comenzó a arder en llamas.

4 afinidades —musito Ikura al ver como este pequeño poseía 4 de las 5 afinidades elementales, sintió lastima por Naruto si no fuera por esa extraña condición genética, con esas habilidades y un entrenamiento adecuado, se pudo haber convertido en un shinobi de temer.

—FLASHBACK FINALIZADO—

Naruto termino de revisar el pergamino y lo guardo, después tendría tiempo para estudiarlo y practicar, debido a su carencia de entrenamiento con sus padres, que solo se concentraban en su hermana Nabiki, tuvo que aprender lo básico leyendo como loco y practicando todo lo que decían los pergaminos tanto los de la academia, como los que le proporcionaba hizune Sarutobi, Hokage retirado y considerado por el rubio como el abuelo que nunca pudo tener.

Y dime foxy kun —la peli morada le llamo la atención al niño de mejillas marcadas— no estas feliz, cumples 8 años y cada día te vuelves más apuesto. Seguro que cuando crezcas tendrás a más de la mitad de las chicas de la aldea a tus pies

jejeje —río apenado Naruto por las palabras de la jouunin— gracias Anko-chan

Anko deja en paz a Naruto —exclamo una voz detrás de los mencionados, al darse vuelta notaron una mujer que Naruto reconoció inmediatamente, tenía el cabello largo, de color negro al igual que sus ojos, facciones finas en su rostro, figura delgada, con un porte calmado y elegante, vestía un kimono de color azul oscuro, con un mandil de color verde. Se trataba de Mikoto Uchiha una de las sobrevivientes de la masacre Uchiha a manos de su hijo mayor y gran amigo de Naruto Itachi Uchiha.

Mikoto se acercó a Naruto colocándose a su altura y abrazándolo, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, Naruto estaba confundido era raro como se sentía. Al ser abrazado por la mujer Uchiha, era la misma sensación como cuando Anko lo abrazaba, solo que de una extraña manera diferente, no pudo disfrutar más el momento, debido a que alguien se le acerco e hizo que la matriarca del clan Uchiha se separara de Naruto, para recibir un abrazo con demasiada fuerza de parte de una niña que aparentaba la edad de Naruto

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO-KUN —grito aquella chica que no dejaba de apretar con fuerza a nuestro protagonista—

tenía el pelo de color negro-azulado recogido en una cola de caballo, delgada complexión como cualquier niña de su edad, vestía una camisa sin mangas de color azul, con el símbolo del clan Uchiha estampado en la espalda, junto con una falda que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, bajo la falda se apreciaba una licra de color negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, calzaba las clásicas sandalias shinobis. El gran parecido que poseía con su madre era tal, que si ambas tuvieran la misma edad serian hermanas gemelas.

Era Shiori Uchiha gemela de Sasuke Uchiha. Cabe destacar que mientras su hermano gemelo era un aislado y rencoroso de la sociedad con un porte de "el suelo no me merece". Shiori poseía una actitud más alegre y carismática, haciendo que ella y el pequeño rubio entablaran una gran amistad

SHIORI-CHAN —grito el rubio con emoción correspondiendo el abrazo, al ver a su mejor amiga, quien había llegado a la fiesta solo para celebrar su cumpleaños—

ambos se separaron sin notar la cara de Anko que mostraba algo de irritación y ¿celos? y no era la única que se sentía de la misma forma.

Mira naruto-kun —hablo la niña extendiéndole una caja envuelta en papel de regalo— Ka-san y yo lo escogimos pensando en ti.

Naruto a la velocidad de la técnica de su padre, agarro el paquete para empezar a destrozarlo como si se tratara de un depredador después de atrapar a su presa, sacando una risa a las tres féminas por lo impaciente que podía ser su rubio cabeza hueca. Al terminar de romper la envoltura y parte de la caja abrió su presente.

Lo primero que noto fue un juego de agujas senbon, un poco de hilo ninja, tres kunais, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un collar con el símbolo del clan Uchiha que se encontraba en la caja

el collar —explico Shiori— le dije a Ka-san que lo mandara a hacer, es un recordatorio de esa promesa que me hiciste hace un año, acaso se te olvido —dijo la Uchiha menor con voz dolida fingida—

jamás —dijo Naruto— además yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

si se preguntad de que promesa están hablando nos remontaremos a la mañana después de la masacre

—FLASHBACK—

Una mañana cualquiera en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas se ve un gran tumulto de gente alrededor del barrio Uchiha, uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea. La noticia que se esparcía como pólvora encendida, era que todo el clan había sido asesinado por Itachi Uchiha jouunin y prodigio del clan.

Cuando el Hokage arribo a la escena acompañado de varios ambus y algunos médicos en caso de que hubiera algún sobreviviente, pudieron oír ruidos que provenían de uno de los pasillos de la mansión, corrió llamando a los médicos que lo siguieran pues creía haber encontrado sobrevivientes, cuando llego. Ahí estaba tirada en el suelo, Mikoto Uchiha una gran amiga de su esposa. Rápidamente llamo a los medico quienes la revisaron, estaba viva pero parecía estar bajo la influencia de un genjutsu.

Uno de los ambus con mascara de perro, encontró tirado en el patio a uno de los gemelos. Se trataba de Sasuke, quien tenía varios cortes por todo su cuerpo, señal de que se había defendido. Una de las ambus con mascara de gato encontró a la pequeña Shiori tirada cerca del baño, al revisarla vio que no tenía ninguna herida grave solo parecía estar bajo la influencia de un genjutsu. Rápidamente fueron trasladados a un hospital para atenderlos de urgencia.

Minato se quedó a seguir buscando más sobrevivientes, llego al estudio de su ex-amigo solo para encontrar su cadáver, lo curioso es que no parecía haber señales de pelea y la extraña mueca que sostenía el cuerpo inerte del líder del clan Uchiha, podía decirse que estaba ¿sonriendo?

cuando todos los ambus terminaron de peinar la zona rápidamente le informaron al Hokage, todos desaparecieron fue entonces que otro ambus apareció, informándole que se solicita la presencia en la reunión de emergencia

(me preguntaba cuanto tardarían en enterarse —pensó Minato— maldita sea, Fukagu sé que entre nosotros ya no había una amistad, pero te prometo que haré lo posible por proteger a Mikoto y tus hijos, estoy seguro de que todo el consejo querrá meter a Mikoto al CRA y querrán comprometer a Shiori con alguien influyente a Sasuke también lo comprometerán o lo usaran como semental)

efectivamente, los pensamientos de Yodaime se hicieron realidad, pues al llegar al consejo e iniciar el debate, lo primero que sugirieron después de enterarse del exterminio casi total del clan más poderoso se Konoha, fue meter a Mikoto Uchiha una de las sobrevivientes del atentado contra su clan en el CRA.. El Yodaime y su esposa rápidamente protestaron sobre todo Kushina no quería que su amiga se convirtiera en una fábrica del sharingan, otra de las propuestas dichas por el consejo fue que debían comprometer a Shiori lo cual fue denegado rotundamente. Aun con todos los esfuerzos no pudieron salvar a Sasuke, quien por decisión unánime fue metido en el CRA. Al menos Mikoto y la pequeña Shiori estarían a salvo... por ahora.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la aldea específicamente hablando en la habitación de un hospital podemos apreciar a una pelinegra llorando, oyó que la puerta de su habitación era abierta. Alzo la mirada mostrando que sus ojos ahora poseían un tono de color rojo con un tomoe en cada uno, Shiori Uchiha, había despertado el mítico sharingan, producto del trauma causado por ver a su hermano mayor matar a todos los miembros del clan.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un niño de cabello rubio y mejillas marcadas entro a la habitación, en su mano se podía apreciar una flor de color amarillo algo maltratada, su ropa no estaba en mejores condiciones estaba algo rota, se observaban manchas rojas en toda la tela.

Hola —saludo Naruto recibiendo un bufido por parte de la niña— ¿cómo estás?

que te importa —respondió la Uchiha algo irritada, no quería ver a nadie en esos momentos— además ¿qué haces aquí? pensé que estabas en la academia

a veras es una historia algo graciosa —el rubio le contó el cómo espió a sus padres cuando hablaron de lo sucedido en el barrio Uchiha— me preocupaste, quería saber si te encontrabas bien.

¿Que si me encuentro bien? —Dijo la Uchiha comenzando a derramar lágrimas— COMO CREES QUE ME ENCUENTRO, QUIERO RESPUESTAS ¿PORQUE ITACHI NII-SAN HIZO ESTO? ¿PORQUE...

En ese momento su llanto fue callado cuando Naruto se había acercado a ella y el abrazo, cuando fue que se acercó no tenía idea, pero necesitaba un apoyo para superar esa tragedia. Shiori correspondió el abrazo, llorando con la cara apoyada en el hombro de Naruto, quien solo abrazo más fuerte a la Uchiha.

Shiori-chan —hablo Naruto haciendo que la mencionada pusiera atención, su sharingan se había desactivado haciendo que sus ojos recuperaran su color oscuro original.

En ese momento ambos niños se miraron directamente a los ojos, haciendo que un azul zafiro y un negro ónix chocaran entre sí, ninguno tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, sentían que el tiempo corría más lento, sí que ninguno de los infantes se diera cuenta, sus rostros se acercaban lentamente como si ambos estuvieran en modo automático, inconscientes de sus acciones hasta que paso. Ambos unieron sus labios en un beso, fue un roce de labios prolongado, lleno de inocencia (se tratan de niños gente con la mente cochambrosa), no sabían cómo es que ninguno de los dos hacia algo para detenerse, lo único que les importaba en ese momento, era poder degustar ese dulce sabor que ambos desprendían de sus labios.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras los infantes seguían unidos en ese beso, cuando a ambos les hacía falta aire se separaron, ambos respirando de manera entrecortada, Shiori miro el reloj de la pared, habían pasado solo 5 minutos, ella sintió que estuvieron besándose durante horas, al recordar la escena que vivió con Naruto su cara se puso tan roja que haría a una manzana sentir vergüenza por su color, Naruto estaba con un enorme sonrojo muy marcado en su cara no sabía cómo su amiga reaccionaria, se armó de valor, tomo la mano de la Uchiha y comenzó a hablar.

Shiori-chan —menciono Naruto a la Uchiha quien lo miro directamente al rostro, en su cara se apreciaba un gran sonrojo señal de que Naruto estaba tan apenado como ella— no sé cómo te sientes y la verdad no vengo a sentir lastima por ti, sé que es trágico y eres un mar de emociones en este momento, pero yo te prometo que no importa lo que pase jamás dejare que vuelvas a estar triste, no me gusta verte llorar y sufrir de este modo, haré hasta lo imposible por verte sonreír y feliz.

¿De veras? —Pregunto incrédula Shiori— ¿me lo juras? ¿Harías cualquier cosa?

Claro —respondió Naruto con una de sus sonrisas patentada haciendo que el sonrojo de la Uchiha se marcara en sus mejillas— yo jamás rompo mis promesas pide lo que quieras y lo haré con tal de verte feliz, además te ves más bonita cuando sonríes.

Ese último comentario sonrojo a la pequeña Shiori, estaba a punto de habla cuando algo paso por su cabeza algo que hizo que s coloreara de un tono carmesí

pues, si hay algo —Shiori estaba con la cara roja dudosa de las palabras que iban a salir de su boca— la la verdad e...es que...que me gustaría que t...tú y yo...yo ya sabes

Ah —pregunto Naruto al ver el extraño comportamiento de su amiga junto con ese tartamudeo que a su parecer la hacía verse adorable— oye ¿te sientes bien?

b...bu..bueno v...veras —Shiori comenzó a jugar con sus dedos para tratar de calmarse— lo q...que sucede e...es qu...que eres u...un chico m...muy lindo a...así que... me gu...gustaria que cu...cuando seamos mayores...

Segura que te sientes bien —volvió a preguntar naruto ese comportamiento no era propio de su amiga—

pues t...tu y yo —Shiori siguió tartamudeando estaba muy nerviosa, hasta que decidió por fin decir lo que quería, Tomo una enorme bocanada de aire inflando su pecho, lista para decir las palabras que la harían la chica más feliz del mundo— QUIEROQUETUYYONOSCASEMOSCUANDOSEAMOSMAYORES

¿quieres que ambos nos casemos cuando seamos mayores? —pregunto Naruto, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por parte de la muy sonrojada Uchiha, quien no se sentía en confianza para hablar—

pues —Naruto dudaba en sus palabras. Shiori estaba muy nerviosa, no quería recibir una negativa de parte del rubio— si eso te haría feliz...claro que nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes —la respuesta del rubio acompañada de su enorme sonrisa hicieron que Shiori lo abrazara, Naruto solo correspondió el abrazo.

Shiori-chan solo tengo una duda —dijo Naruto—

cual Naruto-kun —pregunto la Uchiha quien estaba acurrucada en el pecho del rubio de mejillas marcadas

¿qué es casarse? —fue la pregunta de Naruto le hizo la Uchiha la cual no se movía de su lugar una enorme gota resbalaba por su nuca, a veces Naruto era demasiado ingenuo pero, prometer casarse con ellas sin saber siquiera, el significado de esa palabra. Era por demás exagerando, no dieron más riendas sueltas a la plática y se dedicaron a disfrutar la compañía de ambos, sobre todo la chica pelinegra.

—FLASHBACK FINALIZADO—

dime hija —hablo Mikoto haciendo que la Uchiha menor volteara a ver a su ka-san— ¿cuál es la promesa que va a cumplir Naruto?

La pelinegra menor estaba muy nerviosa, pero más fue su nerviosismo cuando Naruto empezó a hablar.

Lo que sucede —Naruto empezó a hablar, haciendo que la Uchiha menor empezara a sudar a mares— es que cuando estaba en el hospital le prometí a Shiori-chan que...

Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar, la razón un puñetazo que lo clavo en el suelo por parte se dé la pelinegra menor, dejando a las mujeres adultas con una enorme gota resbalando por su nuca. Naruto recobro el sentido y se levantó mirando a la pelinegra causante de su malestar.

Porque me golpeaste Shiori-chan —pregunto Naruto—

no te golpee —dijo Shiori— lo que pasa es que había hormigas y parecía que querías contarlas, así que solo acerque de manera sutil tu cara al suelo.

Ahora los tres presentes tenían una enorme gota resbalando por sus nucas, debido a la singular respuesta de la niña. Entonces algo en la cabeza de Naruto hizo clic recordando a alguien a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo, se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha (nuestro emo favorito) desde la tragedia que ocurrió con su clan, se volvió muy frio al punto de estar siempre molesto con todo el mundo.

Oye Shiori-chan —dijo Naruto llamando la atención de la Uchiha menor—donde esta teme-chan

Sasuke-baka —dijo Shiori haciendo que Naruto se comenzara a reír por ese sobrenombre— está en el dijo de la mansión entrenando, sigue con esa tonta idea de venganza

déjalo él se lo pierde — dijo Naruto. En ese instante todos guardaron silencio pues algo de pasar, algo que cambiaría la vida de nuestro rubio de manera drástica y de aquellos que lo rodean.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>Muy bien damas y caballeros hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Aquí se puede apreciar el gran apego de Naruto hacia su peli morada y las dos Uchiha, nos veremos luego con el tercer capítulo de esta historia,<p> 


	4. desilucion ¿que es un digispirit?

Sin más que decir pasemos a nuestra historia aquí habrá algo de tristeza y les relatare como fue la vida de la hermana de Naruto tranquilos es solo un intro lo demás se dará poco a poco.

.

.

.

Comenzamos:

CAPITULO 3: DESILUSIÓN Y ESPÍRITU QUEBRADIZO, ¿QUE ES UN DIGISPIRIT?

Nabiki Uzumaki-Namizake siempre fue una chica muy risueña, no existía nadie en la aldea que no conociera a la pelirroja de ojos azules, no solo por el hecho de ser la hija del Yodaime Hokage, también era reconocida por ser poseedora del poder de aquel demonio que ocasiono la muerte de miles, tanto shinobis como civiles hace ya 8 años, mismo día en el que su pequeña heroína nació.

Todos creían que ella había sido enviada por el mismísimo Kami-sama para que ella protegiera la aldea en la que vivía, Nabiki demostró signos del poder del zorro a la edad de 4 años. Desde entonces, empezó a entrenar, fue duro para una niña de su edad pero era necesario para que aprendiera a controlarlo. Entrenaba día y noche teniendo grandes avances, aunque muchos ya lo tenían previsto pues era hija de dos de los shinobis más poderoso de sus tiempos.

Algo que contrastaba mucho era la actitud tan peculiar de la pelirroja pues a diferencia de algunos herederos de clanes reconocidos carecía de esa arrogancia tan característica de muchos herederos (Sasuke) lo que la hacia la niña más querida por toda la aldea desde los shinobis de todos los rangos hasta los civiles.

a la edad de 7 años su padrino el gran Gamma-sennin arribo a la aldea para saludar a su alumno y ver como estaba su ahijada, cuando llego fue directamente a la torre del Hokage pues tenía algo muy importante que decirle a su alumno entro por la ventanea de la oficina del Hokage solo para ver a Minato firmando unos papeles cuando el Hokage reconoció la firma de chacra volteo su silla para recibir a su mentor

sensei —Minato se levantó y dio un abrazo al que fue su maestro— que gusto que este por aquí

Muchacho —el sabio de los sapos correspondió el abrazo— que gusto verte otra vez dime cómo has estado

ocupado sensei —Minato se separó de su maestro mirando de reojo todo el papeleo que tenía por delante— es lo único que no me gusta de ser Hokage este maldito papeleo a veces me arrepiento de que Sarutobi me eligiera para sucederlo—suspiro y miro a su maestro— supongo que no vino de visita ¿verdad sensei?

Siempre tan directo muchacho —respondió el sannin— es verdad no vengo solo a eso, pero no es malo ver a mi mejor alumno y a mi ahijada de vez en cuando. Por cierto veo que la pequeña Nabiki cada día se hace más fuerte, me recuerda un poco a Kushina cuando tenía su edad —recordando cuando arribo a la aldea, pudo apreciar a la pequeña mencionada. Se veía tan alegre, irradiaba mucha felicidad y eso se notaba en el grupo de amigo que había a su alrededor—

no quiero echarle tierra a mi esposa sensei —susurro Minato, no tenía idea como su amada esposa sentía cuando hablaban cosas de ella pues eso le acarreo varias palizas cuando era joven— pero le agradezco a Kami-sama que no saco su carácter tan explosivo

jejeje es verdad, aún recuerdo como te tenia bien domado, ni siquiera te dejo leer el libro que te regale cuando cumpliste 17 —el Gamma-sennin recordó aquella tarde en el cumpleaños de su querido alumno, cuando este destapo su regalo y en ese entonces, su novia pelirroja vio el color de la portada y el título de la obra literaria. Soltó su conocido "instinto asesino anti-pervertidos" haciendo que tanto su alumno como el comenzaran a temblar de miedo, cuando observaron a una muy molesta Kushina rodeada de un aura negra, muchos de los presentes solo se hicieron a un lado para evitar el daño colateral.

no me recuerde sensei —Minato sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna, lo único que recuerda de esa fiesta fue que al día siguiente despertó en un hospital, sentada junto a la cama donde se encontraba una muy molesta Kushina que lo miraba con desconfianza. Desde ahí, Minato aprendió que no tocaría esos libros si apreciaba su vida— y pensar que me enfrente a los ejércitos de Iwa solo, pelee contra el kyubi y sobreviví al sello de la parca y mi esposa es más aterradora cuando se enoja, a veces no entiendo cómo le hace para causarme tanto terror —suspiro Minato era verdad que el único defecto en su querida pelirroja, era ese carácter tan explosivo, pero con defectos y todo la amaba.

Mujeres quien las entiende —suspiro el sabio de los sapos— por cierto ¿cuantas colas ya domina Nabiki? pude sentir su firma de chacra y sí que es grande para alguien de su edad —pregunto curioso sin saber que la firma de chacra que sintió era de alguien más

mi niña —respondió con una sonrisa el actual Yodaime— ya domina tres colas del poder del kyubi, avanza a pasos agigantados, sé que ella algún día será muy poderosa, quizás llegue a superarme. Cuando eso suceda creo que podre dejar este mundo en paz

me alegra que mi ahijada superara todas mis expectativas, pues de eso venía a hablarte muchacho —comento Jiraiya— ayer fu llamado por el gran sapo sabio. Me comento que tuvo una visión, una especie de profecía que podría traer la esperanza a una amenaza que asechaba a nuestro mundo creo que decía:

_**"poseedor de una voluntad tan ardiente como el fuego y una determinación inquebrantable, más dura que el acero. Nacido de 2 grandes shinobis hace 8 años, dispuesto a sacrificarse por aquellos que ama y desea proteger sobresaliendo del resto como el ninja del temple, poseedor de una fuerza que va más allá de la comprensión humana. Su destino es salvar al mundo shinobis de una amenaza que tendrá el poder de afectar a nuestro mundo y más allá o morir en el intento"  
><strong>_  
>cuando el sannin termino el relato observo a su alumno quien tenía una mirada de asombro, después de salir de la impresión esbozo una sonrisa —supongo que esa no es otra, mi hija está destinada a ser una leyenda. No es por presumir (muy modesto verdad) pero yo soy un gran shinobi y no menospreciemos a Kushina, es una de las kunoichis más poderosas de la aldea. Además, Nabiki posee el poder del kyubi, vaya creo que esto le va a gustar a Kushina.<p>

Por eso vine después de que me terminaran de relatar aquella profecía —hablo el sannin llamando la atención de su alumno— si queremos evitar a toda costa que la última parte de la profecía se cumpla. Me gustaría entrenar a tu hija personalmente para que aprenda a dominar todo el poder del zorro

—cambio de escena—

mientras el sannin y su alumno hablaban, en otra parte de la aldea un grupo de mujeres estaba platicando alegremente (en México se conoce como chismear) una tenía el pelo de color rojo escarlata, traía puesto un vestido de color verde encima un mandil de color más claro. Era conocida por algunos como la esposa del actual Hokage, pero era más temida por ese carácter tan explosivo que poseía.

Era Kushina Uzumaki quien platicaba con su mejor amiga Mikoto y sus compañeras de equipo en sus días de chunnin. Tsume Inuzuka y Yoshino Nara, de pronto tuvo un raro presentimiento y un extraño sexto sentido la alerto, un pervertido andaba cerca, por suerte el grupo de mujeres se encontraban tomando te en casa del clan Namizake

oye Kushina que te pasa —pregunto la mujer de mejillas marcadas al notar el repentino cambio de actitud de su amiga pelirroja—

puedo sentirlo, un pervertido anda cerca —Kushina giraba la cabeza buscando el origen de esa perturbación

oye —hablo Mikoto llamando la atención de la pelirroja— según escuche, el sensei pervertido de Minato llegaba hoy a la aldea.  
>Espero que no sea él. La última vez lo encontré espiándome a mí y a un grupo de chicas en las termales<p>

la pelirroja comenzó a reír cuando recordó ese día. Mikoto decidió relajarse en las aguas termales de la aldea, ese día el sannin pervertido decidió "buscar algo de información" para sus obras literarias, lo único que encontró fue a una furiosa Mikoto quien lo metió en un genjutsu tan aterrador que el sabio de los sapos no volvió a espiar las aguas termales por un mes.

Como diría mi esposo ese sannin en muy problemático —suspiro la matriarca del clan de las sombras al recordar esa escena aunque fue graciosa también fue por demás excesivo el castigo impuesto por la Uchiha

—de regreso a la torre del Hokage—

El rubio observaba asombrado a su mentor  
>pues vera sensei —comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la nuca— yo no tendría problema con que entrene a mi hija. Al contrario pero ¿cómo cree que se lo tome Kushina? recuerde que no lo ve con muy buenos ojos sobre todo con esa faceta de pervertido que usted posee.<p>

Minato mi estimado alumno, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? yo no soy un pervertido —cuando el sannin termino aquella frase una cortina de humo se hizo presente cegando por un momento al Hokage, cuando el humo se disipo revelo a su mentor en una extraña pose con una enorme sonrisa pervertida— yo soy un súper pervertido

de repente el suelo comenzó a temblar, algo se aproximaba a gran velocidad cuando aquel temblor paso, la puerta de la oficina del Hokage fue abierta de manera tan salvaje que termino partiéndose a la mitad, los ambus que siempre custodiaban al Hokage en su oficina se alistaron por si tenían que intervenir, si se trataba de algún ataque enemigo proveniente de algún ninja de Iwa. Pero al ver la cabellera de color rojo que se empezó a notar cuando el polvo se comenzó a disipar, optaron por mejor mantenerse escondidos, ese cabello solo significaba una cosa y no intervendrían, por muy leales que fueran hacia el Hokage.

Sabía que mi sentido anti-pervertidos no me fallaría, ha tópatela Tsume, me debes una cena en Ichikarus —hablo Kushina orgullosa de esa extraña habilidad, sacando una enorme gota a los hombres frente a ella y a los ambus que custodiaban la oficina del Hokage.

Kushina como has estado, a mí también me alegra verte —hablo el peliblanco algo ofendido—

hola Kushi-chan —Minato se acercó a su esposa para saludarla. Abrazándola por la cintura y plantando un beso en sus labios

hola Mina-kun —la Uzumaki correspondía a las muestras de afecto dadas por su esposo— perdón por lo de la puerta, quería asegurarme que mi sentido no me fallaba

después de tan peculiar encuentro en la torre del Hokage y haber remplazado la puerta destruida. Minato comenzó a hablarle de la profecía de los sapos y de que su hija tal vez estaba destinada a convertirse en leyenda, cosa que de inmediato lleno de orgullo a la pelirroja.  
>Aunque el final no le agrado, cuando llegaron a esa parte Minato la calmo diciendo que para evitar esa parte, su maestro se ofreció para entrenar a Nabiki personalmente<p>

y ¿cómo eso me va a tranquilizar? —pregunto Kushina algo irritada— que pasa si Ero-sennin la convierte en una pervertida, no estoy de acuerdo lo mejor será que yo la entrene, no confió en tu maestro

vamos mi amor —el rubio tratando de disuadirla— sé que sensei no le hará nada, además creo que Nabiki crecerá más como ninja si alguien como mi sensei la entrena pro favor, al menos piénsalo por un momento

la pelirroja estaba indecisa por un lado su marido tenía razón, pero por otro lado no confiaba para nada en el peliblanco. Al final termino aceptando no sin antes amenazar al sannin

escúchame Ero-sennin si tu conviertes a mi hija en una pervertida o le intentas hacer algo indecente, yo personalmente te castrare de manera quirúrgica con una cuchara soy clara —si la amenaza de la Uzumaki fue muy explícita, sacándole una gota a su esposo quien observaba la escena tan peculiar—

oye hasta yo tengo limites ¿por quién me tomas? es Orochimaru el de los gustos raros —Jiraiya se defendió de las acusaciones de la pelirroja

mientras en ese mismo momento, en un lugar muy alejado de Konoha un sannin pálido y amante de los niños se sentía ofendido y con unas enormes ganas de matar a su compañero de equipo...

—regresando a la celebración—

la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pelirroja menor era enorme como todos los años, pues ese día se celebraba la derrota del kyubi a manos del Yodaime Hokage.

La gente platicaba alegre y lo niños de los clanes más reconocidos estaban presentes junto con sus familias Minato. Apareció en la entrada de su casa junto con su hija y esposa, fue recibido con gritos y aplausos por parte de la gente tanto shinobis como civiles lo quería y respetaban. Minato levanto la mano para silenciar a la gente pues tenía algo muy importante que decir.

pueblo de Konoha hoy se celebra la derrota del kyubi, así como honramos a todos los ninjas caídos esa fatídica noche quienes dieron su vida por proteger a esta aldea y sus habitantes, pero no todo es tristeza mi gente. Este día también celebramos que mi hija quien posee el poder del zorro en su interior cumple 8 años —toda la gente grito y aplaudió al oír a su más grande héroe hablar Minato calmo a la gente para seguir con su discurso—

la muerte es parte de nosotros y algún día, mi esposa y yo tendremos que dejar el plano terrenal, pero sé que mi hija defenderá esta aldea que tanto aprecio con la misma dedicación que yo lo hago —nuevamente los gritos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar sacándole una sonrisa al Yodaime, parece que era el Hokage más querido de la aldea

es por eso que en estos días mi sensei el gamma-sennin, quien ha llegado a la aldea, se ha ofrecido para entrenar personalmente a mi hija para que aprenda a dominar el poder que reside en su interior —la multitud clamaba por la pequeña conocían la fuerza del sannin pe los sapos y bajo su tutela la pequeña pelirroja se convertiría en alguien imparable.

De pronto una nube de humo apareció mostrando al sannin mencionado en una de sus raras poses —el gran Jiraiya el galante ha llegado— todos sin excepción sabían de las entradas tan raras del ninja legendario, así que no les extraño que se apareciera de repente

Minato mi alumno, gracias por dejarme entrenar a tu hija y no te preocupes ella será una gran kunoichi tanto que eh decidido que firme el contrato de invocación de los sapos —mostró un pergamino en el cual estaba escrito su nombre. Nabiki estaba muy emocionada tendría su propia invocación

GENIAL TENDRÉ MI PROPIA INVOCACIÓN —grito la pelirroja de la emoción— pero ¿cómo firmo?

Es fácil pequeña —comenzó a explicar el peliblanco a la entusiasta niña— lo único que tienes que hacer es morder tu pulgar y con tu sangre escribir tu nombre. Después te enseñare a invocar sapos para que te ayuden en la batalla.

Rápidamente Nabiki mordió su dedo, un poco de sangre broto de su pulgar y comenzó a trazar su nombre en el contrato. Cuando termino, su nombre quedo plasmado señal de que ahora podría invocar sapos. Toda la gente comenzó a ovacionar a la pelirroja menor quien simplemente sonreía, fue entonces que Minato y Kushina levantaron los brazos para silenciar a la multitud

pueblo de Konoha es hora de nuestro regalo —Minato vio a su hija tan entusiasmada después giro hacia la gente— por mucho tiempo Kushi-chan y yo hemos discutido este asunto pero hemos llegado a la conclusión. Mi hija será la cabeza del clan Namizake, así como mi sucesora al puesto de Hokage

fue tan grande la ovación que se creía que fue escuchada hasta Suna por tan grande revelación pero mientras entre la multitud era alegría.  
>En la parte trasera, un conocido rubio estaba completamente en shock, todos sus cumpleaños su hermana recibía los regalo y abrazos mientras a él le tocaban las palizas e intentos de homicidio, nunca le tomo importancia pero este año fue diferente.<p>

Sus sueños más grandes convertirse en Hokage y ser el líder de su clan, ser reconocido por todos le fueron arrancados y lo que es peor fueron sus padres quienes se encargaron de destrozar sus más grandes anhelos, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de Naruto, las mujeres que estaba a su lado pudieron observar como su pequeño rubio lloraba en silencio. Shiori no entendía nada pero al ver el rostro de Naruto y observar como derramaba lagrimas se preocupó

Naruto-kun ¿estás bien? —pregunto Shiori preocupada pues no recibía respuesta por parte del rubio—

Naruto-kun responderme por favor me estas asustando —pregunto con genuina preocupación hacia el rubio, de pronto Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección a un bosque adyacente a la mansión de su clan. La Uchiha menor pudo apreciar como las lágrimas caían por las mejillas del rubio, preocupada por su futuro esposo, intento alcanzarlo pero rápidamente fue detenida por su madre quien la sostenía de su hombro derecho.

Ka-san porque me detienes —pregunto la Uchiha menor al ver como su madre le impedía ir en dirección hacia el rubio— Naruto-kun me necesita

hija creo que es mejor que dejemos a Naruto solo por esta vez, esto fue un duro golpe —respondió Mikoto calmando a su hija quien desistió de ir en busca de su amigo rubio

es increíble, como se sentirá que tus propios padres sean los encargados de romper tus más grandes anhelos —hablo la domadora de serpientes observando con una mirada llena de tristeza como el pequeño rubio que le alegro la vida desaparecía entre los árboles para llorar sin ser visto

el pequeño rubio corrió durante media hora no quería saber de nadie y menos en esos momentos, cuando considero una distancia lo más lejos posible de su hogar, se recargo de espaldas en un árbol junto su rostro con sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar ¿dolía? claro que le dolía, le dolía ser ignorado por su propia familia, le dolía que la mitad de la aldea lo odiara e intentaran asesinarlo, pero lo que más le dolía: Era que fueron sus padres, quienes se encargaron de pisotear sus sueños aquello por lo que luchaba

porque —se preguntaba sollozando—porque este tipo de cosas me pasan siempre a mi acaso ¿nunca podre ser feliz?

inconscientemente fue arrastrado a su paisaje mental en él se encontraba cierta demonio en posición fetal llorando y musitando muchas veces perdón Naruto se acercó a la chica y la abrazo diciéndole que nada de esto era su culpa.  
>Ambos estaba dolidos solo se dedicaron a abrazarse y consolarse el uno al otro, entonces un ruido muy estrepitoso proveniente del exterior les llamo la atención.<p>

Rápidamente regreso al mundo real, comenzó e escuchar como si alguien estuviera peleando, camino en dirección de dónde provenía el sonido hasta toparse con una pelea entre un ninja y Hizashi Hyuga perteneciente al clan Hyuga, era una pelea muy pareja rápidamente Naruto reconoció al sujeto como un ninja de iwa por la banda que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo lo curioso era la línea que atravesaba el símbolo de iwa, el sujeto mencionado lanzaba jutsus de largo alcance evitando que el hyuga se acercara

ha —pronuncio de manera burlesca en ninja de Iwa— esto es patético y yo que pensé que el poderoso clan Hyuga podía ofrecer mejor batalla, estas son las desventajas de depender de un estilo que requiere acercarse a tu oponente, pero no te preocupes, las pequeñas serán usabas bien y su descendencia será mejor entrenada, con esto seré recibido en Iwa con los brazos abiertos

dentro de los arbustos Naruto estaba intrigado por lo que el ninja de Iwa menciono preguntándose a que se refería con que esas niñas serian usadas. Cuando fijo su vista detrás del sujeto de la roca, vio a dos niñas amarradas. Una tenía el cabello corto y color azul, tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun respiraba, signo de que tal vez estaba inconsciente, la otra niña tenía el cabello largo y de color castaño forcejeaba con sus amarres como si quisiera liberarse. Naruto observo como la pelea era por esas chicas que al parecer eran rehenes de aquel sujeto y hizashi trataba de rescatarlas.

No dejare que tú te lleves a mis sobrinas primero tendrás que matarme —dijo el ojiperla con las venas de sus ojos marcados señal de que tenía activado su byakugan

me agrada la idea —sonrió de manera siniestra el ninja de Iwa lanzándose al combate de la misma forma que el ojiperla, la pelea se desenvolvía de manera brutal Mientras Naruto observaba, una voz muy conocida lo distrajo por un momento.

**Ah ya entiendo. Creo saber por qué quiere a esas niñas** —hablo con voz analítica la demonio—

¿Porque las quiere kyu-chan? acaso ¿Quiere alguna recompensa o algo por el estilo? —pregunto Naruto

**No creo que esa sea su idea Naruto-kun, ve a la niñas y dime que observas en la que forcejea y ve al ninja combatiendo con el Hyuga**

Naruto poso su vista primero en aquellas chicas amarradas, noto el gran parecido con aquel Hyuga que combatía, lo que más delataba su linaje eran sus ojos de color perlados, ahora fijo su vista en aquel ninja de la roca, tenía la típica vestimenta ninja, aunque lo más extraño era esa línea que atravesaba el símbolo de Iwa de manera horizontal en su banda

kyu-chan —hablo Naruto— ¿qué significa esa línea en su banda?

**por eso te dije que observaras, esa línea significa que es un Nuke-nin** (ninja renegado si estoy mal me avisan) **son ninjas que cometieron crímenes contra su aldea y fueron desterrados, esa línea sirve para identificarlos de lo demás ninjas en misiones** —comento la zorra—

aun así —pregunto el rubio— ¿a qué se refiere con usarlas? y que Iwa lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos no entiendo

**lo más probable es que las quiere para llevarlas a Iwa y que un nuevo clan Hyuga se asiente en la aldea y pueda otra vez fungir como ninja activo** —contesto la pelirroja— **hay muchas formas de que un Nuke-nin pueda volver a su aldea. Una de ella es encontrar algo que pueda favorecer a la aldea  
><strong>  
>pero, para que un clan sea fundado en una aldea necesita más miembros ¿acaso también secuestrara al Hyuga con el que pelea? —Naruto era un niño y había cosas que aún no comprendía<p>

**por eso solo quiere a las niñas para que cuando crezcan Iwa las use para hacer bebes en la aldea. Entrarían a un programa que se le conoce como CRA, sirve para restaurar clanes que fueron diezmados o de los cuales solo queda un miembro con vida** —respondió la kitsune—

¿cómo que las usan para hacer bebes? —pregunto impactado el rubio—acaso los bebes no los trae la cigüeña como me dijo Oji-san

El ambiente se formó un silencio incómodo. Solo se oyó el murmullo del viento agitando las hojas de los arbustos, esta calma fue rota cuando el pequeño ojiazul escucho un golpe seco en el interior de su cabeza, si kyubi había tenido una caída estilo anime cuando el rubio que era su contenedor le dijo eso

kyu-chan ¿estás bien? —pregunto Naruto al oír ese golpe dentro de su cabeza— ¿que fue ese golpe que escuche?

**Si Naruto-kun estoy bien** —respondió la demonio algo dolida por el golpe que se llevó— **(nota mental: Naruto es un niño y hay ciertas cosas que no comprende) pensaba la demonio pues no quería quitarle la inocencia a su contenedor... al menos no aun  
><strong>  
>una explosión saco de balance a ambos individuos el sujeto de la roca lanzaba jutsus a diestra y siniestra evitando que el ojiperla se acercara para aplicarle su tan afamado juken. El rubio se preguntó porque el Hyuga no lanzaba jutsus para tratar de contrarrestar y nivelar la pelea, pero al observar que las niñas que intentaba rescatar se encontraban detrás del Nuke-nin, dedujo que tal vez no lo hacía por temor a dañar a las pequeñas en caso de fallar o que este fuera muy fuerte.<p>

Naruto de repente tuvo una idea que fue catalogada por su inquilina como una idiotez.

**¿Acaso estás loco o se te zafo un tornillo?** —pregunto algo molesta la pelirroja por tan loca idea de su contenedor— **por si no te has dado cuenta ese ninja es de Iwa en esa aldea odia a el idiota de tu padre a muerte  
><strong>  
>y cuál es el problema —respondió el ojiazul restando importancia— simplemente las voy a rescatar para que Hizashi-sama pueda pelear tranquilo si temor a lastimarlas. Además que si odian a mi padre no creo que noten el parecido o ¿sí? y porque lo odian tanto<p>

**ese imbécil que se hace llamar tu padre** —comenzó a explicar kyubi— **barrio con ejércitos de Iwa el solo. Odio tener que romper tu brillante plan de 5 segundos, pero eres el vivo retrato del estúpido de tu padre, es más eres un mini-Yodaime por así decirlo. Si ese ninja nota eso te pueden pasar dos cosas: la primera y la más sencilla él te mata y lleva tu cadáver a Iwa. Al comprobar que eres hijo de Minato, el seria alabado como un héroe**

y ¿cuál es la segunda? —pregunto Naruto algo pálido por la forma sin escrúpulos en que le dijo las consecuencias de que ese ninja descubriera su legado

**debido a que posees sangre Uzumaki te secuestra de la misma manera que a la niñas de por allá y te usan para hacer bebes** —eso ultimo irrito a la demonio nadie le quitaría la inocencia a su contenedor... solo ella tenía ese derecho

por un momento el rubio medito sus opciones podría irse y dejar a los Hyuga a su suerte pero él no era así. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, para la kitsune que observaba esa sonrisa, solo significaba problemas.

No me importa que ese ninja descubra mi legado —respondió el rubio— voy a ayudar a las niñas al menos así Hizashi-sama peleara sin ninguna preocupación

rápidamente y sin escuchar las constantes advertencias de su inquilina diciendo que eso era muy peligroso se dirigió de manera silenciosa a donde estaba las niñas atadas, de su chaqueta saco uno de los kunais que venían en el regalo de la familia Uchiha.

Cuando llego a su objetivo comenzó a cortar las ataduras de ambas chicas, llamando la atención de la castaña quien giro su rostro en dirección al rubio. Pudo notar un chico que parecía tener su edad, cabello rubio peinado en punta, apenas si distinguía el color de sus ojos que se veían de color azul , lo más notorio eran esas marcas en sus mejillas y esa sonrisa zorruna que tenía adornando su rostro. Una vez que termino de cortar las sogas que aprisionaba a ambas chicas, hizo uso de toda su fuerza (es un niño de 8 años no crea que es muy fuerte) para cargar a la inconsciente peli azul molestando un poco a la castaña quien ya iba a protestar por ese atrevimiento

que crees que haces —pregunto molesta la castaña— quien eres y quien te dijo que podías tocar a mi hermana

silencio —susurro Naruto— baja la voz nos van a descubrir y no estoy haciendo nada indecente, solo las estoy sacado de aquí para que no reciban daño colateral

y ¿quién pidió tu ayuda? —pregunto de manera arrogante sacando un suspiro a Naruto

sabes para ser una chica muy linda eres algo grosera —respondió Naruto haciendo que un sonrojo se marcara en las mejillas de la castaña—

mientras el rubio cargaba a la chica peli azul aun inconsciente, trato de huir lo mas rápido posible pero de un momento a otro un kunai salió volando clavándose muy cerca de sus pies

pero que tenemos aquí, un mocoso que quiere hacerse el héroe — hablo el ninja de la roca con el brazo extendido, señal de que él fue quien arrojo el kunai. A su lado se encontraba un inconsciente hizahi quien fue incapacitado por una bala de tierra en la base de su nuca que lo tomo desprevenido

vaya vaya mira mocoso, si quieres impresionarlas esta es una forma bastante estúpida de hacerlo —dijo el ninja observando al niño rubio cargando a la niña inconsciente— aunque por alguna razón te me haces muy familiar

el Nuke-nin meditaba sobre porque aquel niño rubio se le hacía tan familiar, hasta que algo en su mente hizo clic, viendo el gran parecido con aquel sujeto que diezmo por si solo a la fuerza militar de su aldea

claro cómo es que no lo vi antes —sonrió malévolamente— te parece mucho al bastardo del Yodaime. Curioso según estoy enterado el solo tenía una hija de cabello rojo nunca creí que tuviera un hijo —hablo en ninja haciendo que Naruto mostrara una cara de fastidio hasta los enemigo de su padre solo conocían a su hermana

si resulta que eres hijo de ese bastado, quiere decir que tu servirías mejor para entrar a Iwa. Si en este momento te mato y llevo tu cadáver a la aldea, seré tratado como un héroe al eliminar una posible amenaza—respondió malévolamente el Nuke-nin sosteniendo un kunai— pero por otro lado. Por tus venas corre sangre Uzumaki de parte de tu madre.

—el ninja renegado comenzó a pensar al mismo tiempo que jugaba con aquel kunai que sostenía en sus manos—

Creo que mejor te llevo vivo, un clan Uzumaki sería una enorme adquisición en las filas de Iwa, además que mayor humillación para el Yodaime que reducir a uno de sus hijos a un mero semental de cría, junto con esas niñas serán mi boleto de entrada a la aldea

Naruto se mantenía calmado a pesar de las amenazas del ninja renegado, giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda noto como la peli azul seguía inconsciente, la chica castaña era otra historia a pesar de querer mantener la calma se podía apreciar un ligero temblor recorriendo su cuerpo

de manera cuidadosa colocaba a la chica inconsciente en el suelo junto a su hermana, saco el kunai que anteriormente había utilizado para liberarlas de sus ataduras y se posiciono frente a ella con el arma en mano

carga a tu hermana y váyanse de aquí —dijo el rubio entrando en posición de pelea— yo lo distraeré mientras ustedes escapan

ACASO SE TE ZAFO UN TORNILLO O QUIERES MORIR —grito algo moleta la castaña ojiperla— ESE SUJETO DERROTO A MI TÍO ¿CREES QUE TU TIENES UNA POSIBILIDAD ANTE ESE SUJETO?

numero uno no me grites estoy junto a ti y numero dos sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad contra este sujeto por eso te dije que y tratare de distraerlo mientras llévate a tu hermana de aquí —respondió Naruto con mucha calma—

Hanabi tenía una mezcla de emociones en su cabeza entre las que destacaban ira, miedo y admiración hacia aquel niño rubio, literalmente se ofrecía como carnada mientras ella y su inconsciente hermana escapaban, muy pocas persona tenían el valor de hacer ese tipo de actos

entre tanto aquel ninja sonreía de manera malévola. Aproximándose hacia los infantes con intenciones hostiles.

Muy bien mocoso te dije que vinieran conmigo por a buenas pero creo que lo tendremos que hacer por la mala —respondió el sujeto al ver como Naruto entraba en posición de batalla— en lo personal adoro ese método. Adelante ataca te espero

rápidamente Naruto se lanzó a la ofensiva contra ese sujeto de Iwa quien con gran facilidad esquivo la estocada hecha con el kunai que el rubio traía en mano, con un rápido movimiento golpeo el estómago el ojiazul sacándole el aire y algo de saliva de su boca. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Naruto termino estrellándose en un árbol

que decepción —dijo el ninja— yo esperaba más del hijo del ninja más rápido de las naciones elementales, bueno ya solucione este problema venga acá niñas que tengo algo que decirles

rápidamente poso su vista en la niñas que anteriormente había secuestrado, Hanabi estaba en el mismo sitio ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar

que sucede pequeña —pregunto el ninja de la roca con un tono burlón mientras una sonrisa perversa adornaba su rostro— ¿acaso te causo miedo?

De repente un zumbido se hizo presente, como si algo cruzara el aire con gran rapidez, el ninja apenas si logro esquivar el kunai que había salido de la nada clavándose en un árbol, noto en su mejilla un dolor punzante, paso su dedo en la zona donde sentía aquella molestia notando como un líquido de color carmesí salía de la herida.

Muy buen lanzamiento mocoso — su rostro giro hacia donde se encontraba Naruto quien tenía el brazo extendido en dirección al ninja de Iwa signo de que fue el quien había arrojado el arma punzo cortante, tenía un ligero rastro de sangre brotando de su boca y se sostenía el costado de su cuerpo señal de que tal vez tenía algo roto por el impacto recibido— esa no la vi venir eres hábil lo admito, pero eso no te servirá si te encuentras herido. Vivo o muerto me sirves de igual forma lastima, Iwa no será poseedor de un clan Uzumaki

el ninja avanzo hacia el niño rubio con intenciones hostiles, las cuales se reflejaron cuando aquel sujeto desenfundo su katana

¿QUE ESPERA UNA INVITACIÓN? CARGA A TU HERMANA Y LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ AHORA —grito el niño rubio esperando a que la castaña saliera del shock y tomara a su hermana en brazos para huir

Hanabi era una chica que no se asustaba con mucha facilidad a diferencia de su tímida hermana mayor, pero en estos momentos estaba petrificada por el miedo preguntándose ¿cómo es que aquel niño rubio de bigotes en la mejillas mantenía la calma en esta situación? cualquiera hubiera huido dejándola a su suerte, pero ahí estaba, tratando de pelear una batalla en la cual tenía la desventaja total

antes de que el ninja se acercara más a Naruto para darle una estocada mortal con su katana. Un torrente de llamas color verde salió disparado de la penumbra del bosque eso ocasiono que el Nuke-nin y Naruto se separaran. Ambos tenían la misma pregunta en sus cabezas ¿quién había arrojado esas llamas? que indirectamente salvaron al pequeño rubio de una muerte segura.

_Donde está el digispirit de la leyenda_ —fue lo único que se escuchó entre la penumbra de los arboles generado una pregunta en la mente de Naruto

¿digispirit? ¿Qué es un digispirit?

Damas y caballeros con esto termino el capítulo tres de esta historia he respondido a todas sus preguntas ahora pido un poco de ayuda ¿alguien sabe de un buen traductor y en qué idioma están escritos los nombres de los doujutsus? normalmente no hago esto y mucho menos en esta historia les daré un pequeño adelanto la idea surgió cuando me encontraba en clase de morfología y veíamos la región ocular en gatos y perros


	5. feroz como el fuego

señora y señores he vuelto ahora con este nuevo capítulo de atravesando barreras, el titulo no es muy acorde a la historia nunca eh sido bueno para los títulos de mis historias que se le va a hacer ya pensare en algo

si claro ¿tu pensando? eso si lo tengo que ver —hablo una lucario algo molesta—

y ahora que te hice —pregunto el autor— ya te dije que lo de mina (ninetales) fue un malentendido

si claro bueno no me importa —respondió la pseudolegendaria—

si no te importara ya hubieras superado eso, pero tú eres terca a veces y no creo que cambies —suspiro derrotado el can de fuego—

volviendo a la historia veremos ahora que digispirit ha elegido a Naruto para ser su portador aunque cuando lean el título del capítulo sabrán exactamente cual elegí. Ahora lucario —llamando la atención de la luchadora de acero— ¿serias tan amable de ir por este libro a la biblioteca en lo que termino de publicar el capítulo y responder las preguntas?

Publicas una historia en vez de estudiar —pregunto molesta lucario con un tono algo maternal— valla estudiante que resultaste ser

perdón mama —respondió ofendido el autor— pero a veces tengo que relajarme y practicar algo de redacción y mira que si ha servido

como sea dame la lista vuelvo en unos minutos —lucario tomo la lista y salió del departamento azotando la puerta

mujeres quien las entiende —suspiro el autor—

CAPITULO 4: FEROZ COMO EL FUEGO

_Donde está el digispirit de la leyenda —_fue lo que se oyó entre la oscuridad mientras ambos Naruto y el ninja de Iwa observaban como la silueta se materializaba desde la oscuridad del bosque—

era una criatura de gran tamaño parado en cuatro patas, de color negro en la parte dorsal del cuerpo, su forma y rasgos algo peculiares lo hacía parecer un perro con ciertas características sobresalientes como unos ojos de color amarillo, detrás de la cabeza en la parte posterior de la nuca caía libremente algo de pelo color grisáceo, en su hocico se apreciaban dientes muy filosos, su mandíbula inferior era cubierta por pelo de color marrón.

Naruto y el ninja rengado estaban pasmados por la extraña apariencia de aquel animal y el hecho de que hablara significa que tal vez se trate de una invocación. El Nuke-nin sonrió muy confiado y dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño rubio

valla mocoso —hablo el ninja de la roca llamando la atención del rubio y las dos niñas— nunca pensé que tuvieras una invocación, aun así eso no te servirá, tu vienes conmigo en cuanto haga desaparecer al cachorrito.

sin haber salido de la impresión, el rubio negó que esa era su invocación, ni siquiera tenía un contrato, cosa que al sujeto de la roca se le hizo muy raro si no era una invocación entonces qué diablos era esa criatura.

_Que repugnante —_dijo aquella criatura_— yo el gran cerberusmon, guardián del inframundo, rebajado a buscar el digispirit de la leyenda en el asqueroso mundo humano, que humillación. Solo espero que kerpymon me ofrezca una buena recompensa por hacer el trabajo sucio._

La criatura noto las presencias que tenía alrededor, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraban Naruto el ninja junto con el hyuga inconsciente

_oigan ustedes el sujeto vestido como payaso y los mocosos —_hablo el canino_— donde está el digispirit de la leyenda, será mejor que no me mientan, no estoy de humor además puedo sentir su presencia por toda la zona__  
><em>  
>¿a quién le dices payaso chihuahua sobrealimentado? —respondió el sujeto de iwa ofendido por aquella criatura que oso burlarse de su apariencia— decidido. Primero acabare contigo como calentamiento si resultas que eres algo más, tú servirás para mis planes de regresar a Iwa además que ¿demonios es un digispirit?<p>

El ninja de la roca comenzó a atacar a aquella criatura, el suelo empezara a temblar cuando las balas de roca volaron en dirección hacia ese extraño ser.

_Dije que no estaba de humor para confrontaciones pero ya que deseas morir que así sea_

la criatura esquivo las balas de roca con mucha facilidad, dejando pasmado al ninja renegado debido a la velocidad con la que eludía sus ataques. Antes de que el nuke-nin comenzara otra secuencia de sellos preparando otro golpe, aquella criatura apareció frente a él con una enorme sonrisa malvada adornando su rostro.

_Te veré en el infierno humano (fuego enfurecido) —_de su boca ese torrente de llamas verdes apareció dirigiéndose al sujeto de Iwa, quien recibió el ataque a quemarropa sin posibilidad de esquivarlo o minimizar el daño

aaaaaahhhhhh —fue lo último que se escuchó cuando aquel ninja fue engullido por el fuego verde, su cuerpo dolía a horrores, sentía como su carne se quemaba con el pasar del tiempo, cuando el ataque ceso el cuerpo carbonizado del ninja cayo sin vida.

_Ah_ —suspiro el canino— _me siento mejor, se siente bien eliminar molestias_ —su vista se posó en los tres infantes— _muy bien mocosos si saben lo que les conviene me dirán dónde está el digispirit, si son buenos y me dicen su ubicación me iré tranquilo y tal vez no los lastime ¿pero si me miente? bueno. ¿Porque no le preguntan al sujeto que convertí en carbón?_

La criatura comenzó a acercarse al trio de infante con claras intenciones hostiles

_vamos no sean tímidos_ —hablo cerberusmon— _unas simples palabras los pueden salvar, no sean tercos y díganme  
><em>  
>Hanabi comenzó a temblar y derramar lágrimas en silencio, estaba realmente asustada, esa criatura sea lo que sea mato al ninja renegado con tanta facilidad que era aterrador, el solo pensar que ese no era todo su poder le ponía la carne de gallina.<p>

Naruto pudo notar como la Hyuga castaña temblaba y él también tenía miedo, si ese ser que se hacía llamar cerberusmon asesino a ese sujeto de la roca con tanta facilidad, ninguno de los presentes tendría una sola oportunidad enfrentándose al mano a mano. Aun así no retrocedería ayudaría a las hermana Hyuga a escapar llamando la atención del extraño ser

**aléjate de ese ser Naruto-kun, no sabemos de lo que es capaz ni siquiera yo había visto a una criatura como esa, vete ahora**—la voz de su inquilina resonó en su cabeza advirtiéndole y aconsejándole que mejor huyera—

jamás kyu-chan, nunca me retirare de una pelea mientras alguien esté en peligro, yo estaré dispuesto a pelear para proteger a quienes son importantes para mí. Inclusive si tengo todos los huesos de mi cuerpo rotos, seguiré luchando hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda más —contesto Naruto con gran determinación provocado que la kitsune tuviera un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella tenía que admitir que el chico o era muy valiente o muy estúpido, eso no le quitaba lo noble de su personalidad siempre dispuesto a ayudar sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones.

ALEJATE DE ELLAS —grito el rubio llamando la atención de la criatura— NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLAS

cerberusmon giro su cabeza hacia el ojiazul observo a detalle cómo estaba herido el digimon soltó una carcajada, burlándose de los intentos de intimidación del infante

_sí que tienes valor mocoso al hablarme así a sabiendas que puedo matarte en cualquier segundo —_dijo cerberusmon_— ya me harte de este ridículo juego de niños, quise ser benevolente con ustedes, pero se niegan a decirme donde esta lo que busco por las buenas, creo que tendré que sacarles la información por las mala ...comenzare con la niña castaña.  
><em>  
>El enorme perro de color oscuro abrió la boca, una bola de fuego se hizo presente entre sus mandíbulas lista para impactar contra la ojiperla consciente, ocasionando que Hanabi cerrara los ojos, colocándose en cuclillas y soltara un grito por el terror que experimentaba en esos momentos.<p>

El ataque fue directo a la infante de ojos perlados, este nunca impacto en su objetivo, pues nuestro héroe rubio rápidamente se lanzó en dirección donde se encontraba la castaña, tacleándola y evitando que el torrente de fuego le diera directamente.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo debido a la inercia aplicada en el movimiento del infante rubio, cuando se detuvieron. Hanabi abrió los ojos observo en la posición que se encontraba, aquel niño de mejillas marcadas estaba encima de ella mientras ella abrazaba su cuello, ambos se quedaron en esa posición por un momento, ocasionando que un enorme sonrojo se marcara en las mejillas de la castaña, el cual se intensifico cuando Naruto le pregunto si estaba lastimada.

Automáticamente movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa sin despegar sus ojos perlados de los ojos azules de aquel niño rubio, ella no entendía nada. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma, se sentía protegida, pero no de la misma forma que su padre y su madre lo hacían, este sentimiento era diferente le ocasionaba una sensación muy reconfortante en el pecho a ver como ese chico de mejillas marcadas ayudo a su hermana y a ella si esperar una recompensa o solo para impresionarlas.

El momento mágico fue interrumpido por un grito de agonía, aquella criatura clavaba sus enormes garras en el abdomen del ahora consciente y agonizante Hizashi quien gritaba más fuerte cuando el digimon clavo aún más sus afiladas garras.

_creo que no entienden el concepto verdad, veamos si tu humano lo entiendes mejor —_dijo el digimon mientras encajaba más sus garras haciendo que el hyuga comenzara a gritar de dolor_— o me dices donde está el digispirit de la leyenda o te matare en este instante y usare a esos mocosos como juguetes para masticar  
><em>  
>Hanabi miro aterrada como ese enorme canino torturaba a su tío —BASTA DETENTE, POR FAVOR, TE LO JURO NO SABEMOS DONDE ESTA ESE DIGISPIRIT DEL QUE TANTO HABLAS— suplico la pequeña para que la criatura dejara de hacerle daño a su familiar, ese grito basto para que Hinata volviera a estar consciente solo para ver como su tío era torturado por un extraño ser de apariencia canina<p>

HIZASHI-SAMA —grito la peli azul ahora consciente comenzando a derramar lágrimas—

la mente del rubio estaba trabajando a mil por hora tratando de idear un plan, para evitar que esa criatura no matara al hyuga, recordó que junto con el regalo de la familia Achicha venia un juego de agujas senbon, rápidamente busco en su bolsillo su única esperanza para detener a el enorme canino, metió su mano buscando los objetos pero noto que algo le faltaba, aquel aparatero se había caído, producto de haber tacleado a la castaña, rápidamente busco con la vista el objeto mencionado, su impresión fue enorme al encontrarlo, parecía estar flotando, apuntado en dirección hacia un árbol.

(momento del soundtrack)

Digimon Frontier OST #16 - Densetsu no Juu Toushi

un haz de luz salió disparado del dispositivo, impactando contra el árbol hacia el que apuntaba, en la zona donde había chocado el haz de luz algo estaba ocurriendo ocasionando que los infantes y el digimon prestaran atención ante los sucesos que se llevaban a cabo.

Una extraña columna de fuego se formó, quemando el árbol en cuestión de segundos, en su interior un objeto se materializaba, una especie de figura de color rojo con tintes amarillos.

_lo encontré_ —exclamo cerberusmon dejando al hyuga herido de lado— _el digispirit de la leyenda__  
><em>  
>el enorme canino corría en dirección a la columna de fuego su objetivo se encontraba en su interior, por alguna razón el rubio tenía el presentimiento de que ese objeto no debía caer en manos de quien lo usaría para fines malignos, en menos de un segundo corrió en la misma dirección que aquel digimon y salto sobre su lomo con la esperanza de frenarlo y que desistiera de su avance<p>

_bájate mocoso_ —exclamo cerberusmon al sentir el peso extra del niño rubio—

no tengo idea de que sea eso —exclamo Naruto quien hacia todo lo posible por sostenerse del digimon— pero no dejare que alguien como tú lo use

el digimon trato por todos lo medio de tirar al ojiazul, hasta que se hartó y decidió entrar a la columna de fuego junto con aquel infante con la esperanza de que el joven rubio muriera calcinado, dentro de la columna de fuego el enorme digimon observaba su objetivo.

_así que este es uno de los digispirits de los antiguos diez_ —se dijo así mismo creyendo que su trabajo había terminado—

de pronto las llamas se intensificaron tanto que comenzaron a quemar al digimon haciendo que este gritara de dolor

_es imposible_ —exclamo cerberusmon al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder en llamas— _ni siquiera los fuegos del purgatorio pueden quemarme  
><em>  
>no pudo permanecer más tiempo debido al dolor que le provocaba la exposición a las llamas, con un veloz movimiento salió de la columna de fuego, la temperatura de ese lugar debió ser muy alta pues su cuerpo desprendía gran cantidad de humo, en el interior de aquel lugar, otra silueta se hacía presente, se trataba del rubio quien había perdido la consciencia durante cierto tiempo.<p>

por unos segundos no se percató de donde se encontraba, hasta que vio a su alrededor lo que ocasiono que soltara un grito

AHH ME VOY A QUEMAR —no pudo terminar la frase, a pesar de donde se encontraba no sentía nada, ni siquiera sentía que el fuego estuviera caliente

que ¿porque no quema? —se preguntó Naruto, observo a su alrededor y noto aquella figura que se encontraba en el interior de la columna frente a él, si uno pusiera atención se observaría una silueta de una persona caminando en dirección a Naruto y viceversa

digispirit —murmuro mientras en sus ojos aparecían unas llamas, de alguna forma se le hacía familiar, sentía que ese objeto tenía alguna extraña conexión con él, extendió sus brazos hacia los lados listo para recibir algo

ESPÍRITU —fue lo que el rubio grito, de la nada aquel extraño dispositivo voló en dirección hacia el rubio cayendo en su palma, dejando impresionadas a las hermana Hyuga y al digimon que ya se recomponía del daño sufrido. Apunto el dispositivo en dirección al objeto y este fue golpeado por el mismo haz de luz que anteriormente había salido solo que esta vez absorbió el extraño objeto, en la pantalla aquel extraño símbolo que encontró dentro de la cueva donde hallo el dispositivo se hizo presente.

(momento del soundtrack les recomiendo escucharlo mientras leen)

[Digimon Frontier -With the will

una extraña aura de color naranja rodeo el cuerpo de Naruto, el cual extendió su brazo, en su mano un anillo de fuego apareció luego de algunos movimientos parecidos a unos sellos, paso aquel aro de fuego por encima del dispositivo

DIGISPIRIT —un tornado de fuego e materializo dentro de la columna envolviendo completamente a Naruto— DIGIEVOLVE AAAAHHH

dentro del vórtice de fuego una especie de armadura comenzaba a materializarse y pegarse al cuerpo del rubio que se encontraba en su interior, cuando este proceso termino una silueta muy diferente se hizo presente.

conservaba el cabello rubio, pero este le había crecido a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos conservaban su color original, de su boca un par de colmillos sobresalían de sus labios, su rostro era cubierto por una máscara junto con esa armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo de colores rojo, amarillo y naranja adornado con flamas, su altura también sufrió un gran cambio dando un estirón considerable, es la hebilla de su cinturón un extraño símbolo estaba grabado en menos de un segundo el cambio se había completado

_AGUNIMON —_el guerrero de fuego estaba listo para el combate—

de su cuerpo se desprendían llamas, mientras todos los presentes observaba con asombro el cambio tan radical que se produjo en Naruto

valla —Hinata estaba sorprendida con aquel cambio de apariencia del niño rubio que las intentaba salvar—

_como es posible_ —exclamo cerberusmon que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver— _¿un humano digievoluciono a un digimon?__  
><em>  
>¿A qué se refería con que ese chico digievoluciono? —pensó Hanabi al oír el reclamo por parte de la criatura—<p>

cerberusmon salió de su impresión dispuesto a atacar al humano que se fusiono con el digispirit, rápidamente dio un enorme salto posicionándose encima del guerrero rubio, este giro su cuerpo en dirección al canino, con una vuelta de carreta esquivo fácilmente el ataque que se dirigía hacia su persona, quedando frente a las hermanas Hyuga.

El abrazo provocando que Hinata se sonrojara mientras que Hanabi preguntaba el porqué de la acción realizada, Agunimon las tomo y de un salto eludió otro lanzallamas proveniente de aquel digimon, con agilidad aterrizo sobre la rama de un árbol dejando a las ojiperlas en ese sitio.

_Quédense aquí yo me encargo —_dicho esto el guerrero rubio dio un salto hacia atrás listo para encarar al digimon—

_¿con que quieres pelear eh mocoso? —_Cerberusmon comenzó a brillar mientras un aura de color negro rodeaba su cuerpo_— que poseas uno de los digispirits de los antiguos diez no te asegura la victoria._

_No tengo idea de lo que hablas, solo he llegado a la conclusión. Debido a tus acciones que has realizado —_lentamente el guerrero de fuego entraba en pose de pelea_— no te perdonare todo el daño que has causado, este poder me fue entregado por una razón, no lo usare en vano_

Agunimon se lanzó al ataque sin sospechar que el digimon oscuro, ya tenía planeado el cómo derrotar al guerrero legendario.

_Caíste en mi trampa mocoso (domo infernal) —_una cúpula de color oscuro se materializo, engullendo al guerrero rubio y al digimon canino.

Agunimon miraba confundido dentro de esa enorme cúpula oscura, este ataque solo significaba problemas, sus instintos se lo advertían, de pronto una voz conocida comenzó a resonar dentro del domo.

_Te preguntara ¿qué hace esta técnica? la desarrolle cuando estaba fuera del digimundo, es una versión transportable de mi técnica puente infernal te digo algo curioso. Nadie ha salido de estos ataques con vida —_la voz de cerberusmon desapareció en la penumbra, Naruto trataba de predecir de donde vendría el ataque—

de pronto sintió dolor en su costado derecho, un zarpazo fue el causante de la molestia, cuando se recuperó recibió otro golpe en su espalda, antes de recuperarse por el impacto, sintió dos zarpazos uno en su pecho y otro cerca de su cara solo cuando estaba seguro de donde vendría el ataque

_ALTO —_agunimon giro su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, abrió los brazos donde sostuvo la pata de la criatura deteniendo los ataques_—_

_no está mal mocoso_ —elogio el digimon— _eres bueno para predecir mis movimientos pero_ —el canino abrió la boca donde una bola de fuego verde se formó lista para impactar en Naruto—

_(fuego enfurecido)_ —disparo un torrente de llamas verdes, impactando a Agunimon a quemarropa, a pesar de recibir el ataque directamente su puño se cubrió de fuego golpeando el hocico del digimon haciendo que el ataque cesara en totalidad—

_tu fuego jamás será lo suficientemente fuerte como para quema a Agunimon —_comenzó a expulsar fuego por sus muñequeras y rodilleras, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a girar sobre su propio eje, comenzando a formar un tornado de fuego que envolvió al digimon y comenzó a destruir aquella cúpula que lo mantenía prisionero, debido a la energía acumulada, el domo se hizo pedazos mostrando aquel tornado de fuego que se había formado en su interior—

_(golpe salamandra)_ —una patada impacto en el estómago de cerberusmon, segundo después de que el tornado de fuego desapareciera y revelara a ambos individuos—

_QUE HUMILLANTE VENCIDO POR UN MOCOSO HUMANO_ —grito el digimon después de recibir tan brutal golpe, el impacto fue tan fuerte que una pequeña mini explosión atravesó el cuerpo de cerberusmon

valla —Hanabi estaba asombrada por el desempeño en batalla de aquel niño que las intento salvar—

Ne-san quien es —pregunto Hinata muy sonrojada quien no despegaba la vista de aquel individuo, ella se imaginaba que aquel guerrero era su brillante caballero de armadura, quien la rescataba de la bestia que la tenía secuestrada, de la misma forma como en los cuentos que sus padres le relataban antes de dormir— que fuerte es

cuando cerberusmon fue derrotado un extraño anillo de color azul apareció rodeando su cuerpo

_espíritu corrompido por el mal_ —Agunimon mostraba aquel dispositivo que se encontraba en sus manos, presiono un botón mientras una luz de color roja salía de a parte superior de este— _sumérgete en este fuego sagrado para ser purificado digicode captura_

momentos después en donde el ojiazul absorbió ese anillo de color azul, cerberusmon desapareció, un extraño objeto con forma de huevo se elevó al cielo sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta.

Era muy claro, Agunimon había ganado el combate, el guerrero de fuego estuvo a punto de irse cuando sus instintos lo alertaron, una lluvia de kunais apareció dirigiéndose hacia el con gran agilidad esquivo el ataque dando un salto, justo en el aire tres kunais se dirigían a impactar contra él, usando su velocidad golpeo los tres objetos punzo cortantes rompiéndolos y evitándose algún daño.

Aterrizo solo para ser recibido por un escuadrón de AMBUS y un sujeto de cabello largo color castaño quien traía las venas de sus ojos muy marcadas lanzando le una mirada de pocos amigo al guerrero rubio.

Esto solo significaría problemas para nuestro nuevo heredero de los digispirits de fuego.


	6. consecuencias

Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de esta historia: 3 lo se me han extrañado pero la tarea los proyectos y experimentos no me dejan suficiente tiempo libre —menciona el autor sonriendo

aja inventare otra escusa la verdad si no has hecho más que holgazanear —menciono una molesta Lucario—

Y dale con eso —suspiro el autor— veo que no se te va a quitar el enojo con el tiempo así que tengo una idea. Que te parece si este fin de semana salimos tu y yo nada más.

¿De veras? ¿Tú y yo? —La pokemon se da cuenta de lo interesada que sonó al responder la propuesta de aquella salida— mmmmmm déjame ver si tengo tiempo en mi agenda superapretadisima

Hay santísimo Arceus, ala, Yisus, Jesucristo y Quetzalcóatl denme mucha paciencia para comprender a esta mujer —hablo el autor con la mirada dirigida al cielo

Bueno pasando a otro tema aquí el rubio tendrá ciertos conflictos consigo mismo pero los resolverá. Ah ya se me olvidaba todos los fans de Sakura les informo que ella estará incluida en el harem por dos razones:

1- en todas las historias que eh leído, siempre la ponen como la bruja besa traseros del emo resentido, creo desde mi punto de vista que ella se merece ser feliz y que mejor lugar que este donde yo controlo todo lo que pasa

2- si le quitamos lo fangirl y créanme, se lo quitare de tal forma que ella se enfocara más en su formación de la misma manera, Naruto hará uso de su encanto y se ira ganando poco a poco a nuestra banshee rosada.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5: CONSECUENCIAS<p>

Antes del ataque de cerberusmon y todo el embrollo en el que Naruto se metió, comencemos con la escena en la fiesta que se desenvolvía mientras el rubio combatía por su vida.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage retirado solo tenía dos cosas que le alegraban la vida, su amiga Koharu ex compañera de equipo hace ya mucho tiempo y el pequeño Naruto, el niño rubio era a veces desesperante todos en la aldea lo conocían por su bromas tan planificadas, con una dedicación que pondría en vergüenza a cualquier ambu. A pesar de que se trataba de un simple niño a quien conoció un día cuando salió a dar una vuelta por el parque y accidentalmente choco contra el anciano, se sentaron platicaron y el pequeño tenía cierta cualidad de sacarle una sonrisa a cualquier persona sin importar el estado de animo de esta Sarutobi se encariño más con el pequeño a tal grado que lo consideraba su nieto y hoy era su cumpleaños.

El antiguo Hokage sabía que Naruto era dejado de lado, por el constante entrenamiento de su hermana lo que llevo a que sus padres le prestaran atención, él se molestó se supone que ambos tenían que ser criados sin mostrar favoritismo hacia alguno de ellos, el anciano solo esperaba que Minato recapacitara y no lo hiciera cuando jamás recuperaría a su hijo.

en las artes shinobis Naruto demostró gran dedicación, fue tanta su pasión por tratar de ser ninja, que Sarutobi lo clasifico como un genio, al realizar su primer sello de almacenamiento a los 6 años y aprender a escalar árboles y caminar sobre el agua a los 7 años claro que los únicos que le aplaudían sus logros eran el Sadaime, Mikoto junto con su hija y en ese entonces Itachi quien había desarrollado una relación de hermanos con Naruto debido a que su hermano Sasuke era muy arrogante, el creía por tener sangre Uchiha era invencible, hasta cierto punto muy arrogante (el emo, para nada como creen) si no quitaba esas ideas de su cabeza un día le costarían la vida.

El anciano sabía que pronto seria el cumpleaños de Naruto esperando que su hijo siguiera las instrucciones que le escribió en un papel una gran sorpresa para el pequeño rubio. Un día estaba en la mansión de su clan, pensando en un gran regalo para Naruto, quiso averiguar un poco más sobre un tema en específico y recordó que Ikura había sido el encargado de averiguar la afinidades del rubio, rápidamente salió en busca del chunnin para poder platicar que afinidades eran más predominantes en el pequeño ojiazul, cuando localizo al instructor y pregunto lo que quería saber estaba anonadado, que Naruto poseía 4 de las 5 afinidades elementales.

En silencio maldijo la condición de Naruto la que le imposibilitaba moldear chacra elemental, otro de los factores por lo cual lo ignoraban, salió de su mini depresión y recordó el elemento rayo que predominaban en el pequeño rubio, en ese instante tuvo una idea (la ardilla se le movió, se le prendió el foco etc.,) recordó que su hijo tenía una misión en el país del hierro donde un viejo amigo suyo vivía, ahí corrió en dirección a la puerta donde se encontraba el equipo jounnin dirigido por su hijo.

Tou-san —dijo Asuma quien vio a su padre llegar algo agitado— que sucede porque vienes corriendo, para tu edad no deberías hacer esfuerzos —dijo con un tono burlón ganándose un tremendo coscorrón que lo planto en el suelo, sacándoles una gota en la nuca a todos los jounnin que presenciaron todo.

Cuida tus palabras hijo —hablo el antiguo Sadaime— ser viejo pero aun estos viejos huesos pueden darte a paliza de tu vida ahora levántate que tengo que pedirte un favor

Itai —se quejó el Jounnin— ni siquiera aguantas una broma, sigo sin entender como aguantas las bromas de Naruto, son mucho más destructivas y malévolas, te digo ese niño es un diablito.

solo lo dices por haber caído en una de las bromas más sencillas que pudieran existir en este planeta —dijo el anciano al recordarle como en una reunión con un equipo Jounnin, Naruto se coló sin que alguno lo detectara y puso un cojín sonoro en el asiento de Asuma, cuando todos procedieron a tomar asiento...desde ese día. Asuma fue conocido como el jounnin "gaseoso", nada más la abres y suena.

Cuando el Sadaime termino el relato todo el equipo presente hacia uso de todo su auto control para no reírse de su capitán, quien estaba rodeado de un aura depresiva en una esquina, haciendo círculos en la tierra con su dedo, diciendo algo sobre niños rubios diablitos que lo humillaron

Ya deja tus payasadas hijo —hablo el antiguo Hokage— eso solo demostró que Naruto será un gran ninja pues nadie en la sala lo detecto, solo hasta que estallo de risa fue que vieron de quien era la broma

Si crees que va a ser un gran ninja —hablo con un tono malicioso y una sonrisa algo retorcida— porque no dejas que Ibiki lo entrene, estoy seguro que bajo su tutela lograra quebrar... digo que Naruto exprima todo su potencial

Todos los jounnin estaban algo perturbados, ese hombre estaba a cargo de la sección de información y tortura, solo rezaban porque el pequeño no fuera entrenado por el sujeto más cruel de la aldea, Hiruzen estaba muy pensativo con la propuesta de su hijo, hasta que se le ocurrió molestarlo un poco más.

Sabes —respondió el Sadaime— no es mala idea —dejando a todos pálidos por el mini infierno que Naruto iba a pasar y a un muy feliz Asuma eso le enseñaría a no hacerle bromas— pero Ibiki está muy ocupado, creo que ya sé quién podría entrenarlo, veré si Anko está disponible, estoy seguro que ella estaría encantada de entrenar al pequeño Naruto.

La escena que vino después de las palabras del Sarutobi más viejo fue tan graciosa, que todos los jounnin no pudieron resistir más y comenzaron a reírse con fuerza. Asuma un gran Jounnin, estaba en estos momentos abrazado las piernas de su padre con lágrimas en cascada cayendo por sus ojos —NOOOOOOOOO POR FAVOR TEN PIEDAD DE LA ALDEA, TE ACEPTO OTRA PERSONA. ES MAS QUE LO ENTRENE EL HOLGAZÁN DE KAKASHI —mientras tanto en otra parte de la aldea nuestro conocido peli plateado estornudo, despegando su vista de su amado librito naranja, preguntándose como llego a ese lugar, no le tomo importancia y siguió caminando— O RIN SI MEJOR QUE LO ENTRENE LA PRINCESA —en otro lugar de la aldea en una casa algo rustica, una mujer con marcas en sus mejillas de color morado, tenía unas enormes ganas de matar a cierto jounnin de barba sin saber el porqué de esa sensación— PERO POR TODO LO QUE ES PURO Y JUSTO EN ESTE PLANETA QUE NARUTO Y ANKO JAMAS SE CONOZCAN —grito aterrado por las idea que le vinieron a la mente cuando el rubio y la peli morada se conocieran. Convertirían a Konoha en un infierno—

Ya basta compórtate Asuma, solo era una pequeña broma —el Sadaime hacia todo lo posible para que su hijo se zafara de sus piernas. Unos minutos después de tan gracioso momento, Hiruzen le dio un papel a su hijo—

Quiero que vallas con este forjador es un viejo amigo mío, dale este papel y dile que vas de mi parte —el jounnin asintió al tomar el papel con unas instrucciones anotadas—

Ok Tou-san volveré en unos 2 meses —dijo Asuma partiendo con todo su equipo— creo que te encariñaste mucho con él, pero hasta cierto punto Naruto es un gran chico —Asuma partió con su equipo hacia su misión en el país de hierro.

Han pasado dos meses desde que su hijo se fue a aquella misión, el Sadaime se encontraba en la puerta de la aldea esperando el arribo del equipo de jounnin liderado por Asuma, en la distancia varias siluetas se apreciaron a la distancia entre ellas su hijo quien cargaba una katana en su espalda.

Llegaron a la puerta de la aldea, fueron recibidos por los médicos para curar a los que tenían heridas de gravedad, asuma era el menos herido por lo que se dirigió hacia donde lo esperaba su padre

Regrese con tu encargo Tou-san —entregándole la katana que traía colgando en su espalda— creo que a Naruto le va a encantar

No lo dudes hijo —respondió Hiruzen observando la katana en sus manos, desenvaino la espada para inspeccionarla mejor— ya quiero ver su cara cuando llegue y le entregue su regalo

La katana media alrededor de 1 metro de largo si tomamos en cuenta el mango, la hoja era de color negro, en la parte posterior poseía un grabado rúnico muy detallado, el mango contrataba con el color de la hoja pues era de color beige con el mismo diseño grabado en la katana (por si no se ve la imagen busquen bakusaiga en google imágenes)

Sarutobi blandió la espada realizando unos cortes al aire, comprobando que era muy ligera debido al metal conductor de chacra del cual estaba forjado esta idea se le vino a la mente cuando escucho sobre las espadas kibas de Kiri, si Naruto no podía moldear chacra elemental tal vez podría canalizar su chacra Raiton a través de esta arma, si su teoría resultaba correcta, solo necesitaría un pequeño entrenamiento para dominar su nueva katana y con la dedicación que mostró en todas las enseñanzas aplicadas en el arte shinobi eso solo tomaría un par de meses.

El Sadaime se dirigió entonces a la mansión del clan Namizake, hogar de su actual sucesor y toda su familia, cuando entro trato de buscar al pequeño rubio ocultado la katana que le iba a regalar, a la distancia entre todo el mar de gente pudo divisar a Mikoto y Shiori ultimas mujeres del clan Uchiha y a Anko pues esta era la mejor amiga del rubio, mejor no comentarle eso a su hijo o tal vez lo mataría de un paro cardíaco.

Al ver al trio de mujeres, el anciano dedujo que Naruto se encontraba con ellas, con cautela escondió la espada detrás en su espalda, él ya se imaginaba la cara que pondría su nieto adoptivo. Esos pensamientos se fueron cuando observo las miradas tristes del trio de mujeres, por alguna razón le dio miedo preguntar, sabía que solo ponían esas cara cuando al rubio ojiazul le había pasado algo, se acercó a Mikoto a quien le pregunto qué había pasado.

cuando la Uchiha mayor termino de relatar le lo sucedido, Sarutobi estaba furioso y triste, furioso con Minato, era consciente de cuál era el gran sueño de Naruto es más cuando aún fungía como Hokage unos meses antes de que Minato tomara su puesto, un sonriente Naruto de 5 años entro preguntándole si podía ponerse su sombrero de Hokage, las insistencias del pequeño rubio fueron tan determinantes que al final accedió, ese día fue muy peculiar estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que quedó atrapado en el recuerdo.

—FLASHBACK—

Oji-san solo un ratito —suplicaba un Naruto de 5 años frente al Sadaime— por favor déjame ponerme el sombreo de Hokage

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba algo irritado por la insistencia del pequeño rubio, estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia hasta que volteo y fue testigo del jutsus más peligroso y aterrador de todos los tiempos ni el Edo teshi era comparado con los ojitos de cachorro no jutsu, técnica que debería ser clasificada como jutsu prohibido el cual no pudo resistirse.

Ok Naruto —suspiro derrotado el actual Hokage— puedes ponértelo pero recuerda, para que algún día puedas usar este sombrero, tienes que entrenar muy duro, el Hokage debe ser muy fuerte para proteger a su aldea.

Hai Oji-san —respondió el pequeño rubio muy entusiasmado— ya lo veras me convertiré en el ninja más poderoso del mundo haré que te sientas orgulloso de mi

Espero poder vivir lo suficiente para ver si hacer verdad tus palabras Naruto —contesto Sarutobi con una sonrisa en el rostro—

Se levantó de su asiento, segundos después Naruto ocupo su lugar, estaba tan impaciente que comenzó a brincar en el asiento sacando una carcajada al viejo Hokage, se quitó el sombrero y se lo entrego al pequeño rubio, cuando tuvo el distintivo de todo Hokage, Naruto lo observo por unos momentos antes de proceder a ponérselo en su cabeza, Sarutobi observaba la escena era cómica pero a la vez muy tierna, el ojiazul luchaba por acomodarse el sombrero pero era muy grande para su cabeza.

Sarutobi entones tuvo una idea, inmortalizar este momento abuelo-nieto, rápidamente llamo a su asistente quien estuvo en su oficina en cuestión de segundos

Que se le ofrece Hokage-sama —era una joven, pelo largo de color negro amarrado en una cola de caballo, piel clara, ojos color café, vestía un conjunto que no dejaba ver mucho, a pesar de eso se remarcaba muy bien su figura dejando apreciar bien sus atributos

Miku —menciono el Sadaime llamando la atención de la mujer— ¿crees que puedas traer la cámara y tomarle una foto a nuestro pequeño Hokage? —pregunto el Sadaime señalando en dirección donde se encontraba Naruto.

Pero cuando volteo a ver a su asistente, noto un destello y una nube de polvo que desconcertó al actual líder de Konoha, por unos instantes se pudo apreciar una figura de humo con la silueta de su asistente, lo siguiente que oyó hizo que un escalofrió recorriera toda su columna vertebral y se preguntaran ¿qué puede asustar a un hombre que es considerado el Shinobi no Kami y que ha participado en tantas guerras?

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA —frente al Sadaime, una muy emocionada Miku abrazaba eufóricamente al pequeño ojiazul, al parecer verlo esforzándose en ponerse el sombrero de su líder fue demasiado tierna a su parecer— ERES LA COSITA MAS LINDA QUE EH VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA, TAN LINDO Y ESAS LINDAS MARQUITAS EN TUS MEJILLAS —gritaba la azabache apretando con "delicadeza" las mejillas de niño ojiazul— PARECES UN LINDO GATITO, ME DAN GANAS DE COMERTE A BESOS —mientras apretaba el rostro del pequeño rubio en su pecho

Este momento tan peculiar genero una enorme gota en la nuca del actual Sadaime, parece ser que el rubio, había sacado el encanto de Minato con el género femenino (jejeje Naruto, serás todo un rompe corazones) —pensó el Hokage al ver como su asistente restregaba su mejilla con la de Naruto alegando que era muy suave y apachurrarle.

Después de separar a su asistente de Naruto con ayuda de los ambus que custodiaban la oficina del Hokage, su asistente no quería dejar de abrazar al pequeño ojiazul, excusándose en que era muy mono y suavecito, cuando por fin se controló la situación, Miku tomo la cámara para fotografiar a Naruto quien ya había encontrado el modo de ponerse el sombrero sin que se le moviera.

Muy bien Naru-chan —Miku apunto la cámara a donde estaba Naruto— a la cuenta de 3 di Hokage...1...2...3

HOKAGE —un flash se hizo presente el pequeño ojiazul sonreía, mientras hacia la señal de la victoria con su maño derecha, sosteniendo el sombrero con su mano izquierda

—FLASHBACK FIN—

Sarutobi se había perdido en ese recuerdo jamás había visto a Naruto tan feliz, pero ahora con lo que su padre le ha hecho su más grande sueño solo se quedaría en eso, en un sueño

Que pasara ahora Sarutobi —pregunto Mikoto por el bienestar emocional del pequeño rubio—

El antiguo Sadaime suspiro antes de contestarle a la matriarca del clan Uchiha —no podemos hacer nada Mikoto. Minato ha tomado esa decisión sin ver las consecuencias que pueden traerle a Naruto al nombra a Nabiki como líder del clan Namizake.

¿A qué se refiere? —Pregunto Anko— que pasara ahora, foxy-kun siempre me platicaba de todo lo que haría como Hokage, lo que le hizo el Yodaime, no tiene nombre, agarro su sueño más grande y lo destrozo como si fuera papel.

Naruto deja de ser Namizake ahora —respondió sorprendiendo a las mujeres mayores—

Sarutobi-sama —Shiori llamo la atención del anciano— ¿a qué se refiere con que Naruto ya no es un Namizake?

veras Shiori-chan hay muchas formas de encontrar al líder de un clan, la primera es que si hay hermanos y son posible herederos, ambos tienen que pelear y el ganador es quien se queda como líder del clan —explico Sarutobi— otra forma es que el actual líder del clan ceda su lugar a uno de sus herederos esa forma es un poco más pacifica pues no hay peleas innecesarias, creo que Minato se basó en la condición especial de Naruto el decidió que Nabiki sería la más capacitada por ser "especial".

Eso es una tontería —dijo Shiori— si el Yodaime cree que Naruto es débil por esa enfermedad está muy equivocado, Naruto-kun es la persona más fuerte de toda esta aldea

Hija sé que está molesta —hablo Mikoto para clamar a su pequeña— pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, entre clanes no podemos interferir con as decisiones tomadas por los actuales líderes

NO KA-SAN, ESTOY HARTA DE QUE SIEMPRE DEJEN DE LADO A NARUTO-KUN SE SUPONE QUE TAMBIÉN ES SU HIJO —grito Shiori si llamar la atención de todos los invitados mucho menos del actual Hokage quien estaba platicando con sus viejos colegas de equipo

Siguió con la plática hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro giro su cabeza y se encontró a Hiashi hyuga el actual líder del clan hyuga

Vaya Hiashi hasta que decides salir —dijo Minato bromeando un poco sabía que el actual líder de ojos perlados era muy aburrido— y dime que sucede

Minato —hablo Hiashi con tono serio alertando al Hokage— has visto a mis hijas no las encuentro por ningún lado

Que —exclamo Minato— pensé que ya se habían ido, no la he visto...

Su dialogo fue interrumpido cuando a la distancia observaron una columna de fuego en el bosque adyacente de la mansión Namizake, esto preocupo al Hokage y a Hiashi, no solo no encontraba a sus hijas si su esposa llega a enterarse que extravió a las niñas, dormiría en la casa del perro por un mes, mientras los pensamientos de los dos líderes estaban enfocados en sus cosas personales

4 personas solo tenían un pensamiento en común (NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN/FOXY-KUN) ambas Uchichas, Anko y Sarutobi estaban preocupados, esa columna se alzó en dirección hacia donde había corrido, rápidamente Anko y Mikoto fueron al lugar donde se presentó la columna de fuego, ambas temían que algo le había pasado al pequeño rubio.

Cuando llegaron a la escena encontraron un cuerpo del cual todavía brotaba sangre, en la distancia algo que parecía haber sido quemado, se apreciaba el humo que salía, y frente a una tandeada de ambus Hiashi hyuga con su Byakugan activado, su vista estaba posada era un sujeto con una armadura de colores rojo, naranja y amarillo, cabello rubio y una máscara, ambas entraron en pose de ataque, Anko hizo aparecer a sus serpientes mientras que Mikoto activaba su Sharingan,

No lo voy a repetir, ¿quién eres y donde están mis hijas? —Pregunto molesto Hiashi— si te atreviste a tocarlas te matare en este instante

el guerrero no dijo nada parecía que analizaba a todos con la mirada se dio la vuelta listo para retirare cuando un kunai con tres puntas voló por el aire, este paso a un lado de aquel sujeto rubio, de pronto un borrón se materializo, mostrando al Yodaime Hokage con su técnica más devastadora impactado al guerrero de fuego, una nube de polvo se levantó cuando el tan famoso rasegan impacto, pero para sorpresa de todo aquel sujeto de extraña armadura había esquivado el impacto dejando atónito al actual Hokage

Hiashi no quito la vista de aquel sujeto, algo que pudo percibir fue que ese sujeto sea quien sea no era normal, cuando fijo su byakugan en aquella persona, pudo notar que esta no tenía conductos de chacra, a pesar de eso pudo apreciar tres energías, las dos primeras parecían chacra puro y en grandes cantidades, pero la segunda era muy diferente, era mucho más densa que el chacra que poseía, no se parecía a nada que haya visto hasta que unas voces que eran muy conocidas llamaron su atención.

Otou-sama —Hiashi rápidamente reconoció la voz de su hija menor, su vista se dirigió hacia el árbol a su izquierda, ahí encontró a hinata y hanabi sanas y salvas

HINATA, HANABI —el líder del clan Hyuga salto hacia el árbol para bajar a su progenie— están bien no les paso nada, ese sujeto les hizo algo —fueron las preguntas mientras revisaba a sus hijas en busca de algún traumatismo o herida

Estamos bien otou-sama —contesto hanabi— él nos salvó de un ninja renegado de Iwa —señalo al guerrero de fuego—

Antes de que Hiashi regañara a su hija por defender a un extraño, Minato lo interrumpió, diciéndole que era verdad.

Cuando noto que su ataque fallo, lazo otro kunai lejos en caso de que ese sujeto decidiera contraatacar, fue entonces que noto aquel montículo que desprendía humo, una rápida inspección confirmo que se trataba de un cadáver el cual parecía haber sido quemado, algo que resalto mucho fue la banda ninja que estaba fundida en su piel, con un kunai quito la banda ninja de su lugar, a pesar de lo deformada que se encontraba el símbolo de Iwa estaba muy bien marcado junto con esa línea horizontal, signo de que había desertado de Iwa.

Entonces es verdad —dijo Hiashi mientras todavía se encontraba abrazando a hinata— lamento la confusión, te agradezco que hayas salvado a mis hijas

El guerrero simplemente dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, estaba a punto de irse cuando el Yodaime pregunto

¿Quién eres? como es que entraste a la aldea sin que nadie te detectara

_Soy un viajero —_respondió automáticamente el rubio_— solo estoy de paso, me escabullo entre las aldeas para no llamar la atención de nadie y salgo rápidamente, pero ese sujeto hizo que perdiera los estribos cuando lo escuche decir que usaría a las pequeñas para que un clan Hyuga se fundara en Iwa, lamento no haber llegado antes de que asesinara a aquel sujeto —_contesto el guerrero de fuego señalando el cuerpo inerte de Hizashi Hyuga—

Solo estas de paso entonces —respondió el Hokage recibiendo una afirmación por parte del sujeto rubio— lo entiendo gracias por haber salvado a las hijas de un aliado

Rápidamente aquel sujeto comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol alejándose de todos

No enviaras a alguien para que lo siga —pregunto Hiashi a su actual Hokage—

No le veo el caso —respondió muy tranquilo Minato— no creo que lo puedan seguirlo, tú también notaste que no tiene firma de chacra, además algo me dice que todo lo que nos dijo era verdad

A veces eres demasiado confiado Minato —suspiro el Oji perla tomando a sus dos hijas en brazos retirándose, dejando que los ambus se encargaran del cuerpo del ninja renegado y de Hizashi al cual le darían un entierro digno.

A la distancia el guerrero de fuego siguió su camino hasta que encontró un claro, ahí se le veía cansado y cayó sobre sus rodillas, en ese instante un vórtice de fuego rodeo al rubio, cuando se disipo revelo a un rubio menor con marcas en sus mejillas respirando de manera entrecortada

Que rayos me paso —se preguntó Naruto— a que se refería esa criatura con que digievolucione —recordando las palabras tan específicas que cerberusmon le dijo

**No tengo idea Naruto-kun —**contesto su inquilina ese poder fue impresionante todo lo que vi en las memorias de aquel objeto—**, algo me dice que no somos únicos en este planeta... Naruto-kun me estas oyendo —**pregunto la demonio**— Naruto-kun si me estas ignorando créeme que no te voy a gustar si me enojo —**advirtió aun sin recibir respuesta por parte del rubio**—NARUTO UZUMAKI ACASO ME ESTAS IGNORANDO RESPONDE O VOY A...**

Su amenaza fue silenciada cuando escucho que Naruto no le contestaba, porque se encontraba devolviendo el desayuno detrás de un arbusto

Cuando termino de devolver su desayuno se quedó unos momentos observándolo

Zanahorias ¿porque zanahorias? si no comió zanahorias —la respuesta del rubio genero una enorme gota en la nuca de su inquilina, estaba a punto de llamar su atención, cuando un destello proveniente de aquel aparato que se denominaba digivice comenzó a brillar en las manos del ojiazul, ganándose la atención de los ya mencionado

_Eres uno de los elegidos —_hablo aquella voz dentro del aparatejo_— pero no lo olvides fuiste tú quien eligió este camino y todos los peligros que se encuentran_

De pronto un destello salió de aquella pantalla, Naruto por la impresión dejo caer su digivice de aquel haz de luz se comenzó a materializar un objeto muy extraño, parecía el mango de una katana solo que sin la hoja, era de color rojo con algunas partes en color dorado

Naruto observo con algo de cautela, tomo aquel objeto, lo primero que noto es que era muy ligero no podía ser un arma, guardo ese extraño mango de katana junto con su digivice, vio un árbol cerca de aquel lago y comenzó a caminar hacia él, cuando llego recargo su espalda en el tronco y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado disfrutando de la calma que era noche le ofrecía, lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su nuevo paisaje mental, vio que a la distancia su inquilina se encontraba caminando hacia donde se posicionaba, cuando ambos cruzaron caminos, se miraron a los ojos, kyubi hizo su movimiento y abrazo a Naruto quien solo correspondió el gesto, estuvieron así durante unos minutos, paso el tiempo y Naruto se encontraba acostado su cabeza estaba apoyada en el regazo de la demonio quien acariciaba la cabellera dorada de su contenedor.

Naruto se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la compañía de su inquilina, durante ese tiempo estuvo pensando acerca de lo que haría sus más grandes sueños le fueron arrancados de sus manos, ahora porque pelearía que sería lo que lo motivarían sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su inquilina.

**¿En qué piensas Naruto-kun?** —Pregunto la demonio sin dejar de acariciar su cabello—** te noto muy callado, tú no eres as**í

Jejeje creo que me conoces muy bien Kasumí-chan —respondió el rubio_—_

**Espera ¿cómo me llamaste? **—Pregunto kyubi—

Creí que kyubi es solo un apodo o título además creo que mereces un nombre tan lindo como tú _—_Naruto se levantó del regazo de la ahora nombrada Kasumí para verla directamente a los ojos_— _dime ¿te gusta?

Al demonio simplemente se abalanzo hacia el rubio abrazándolo, pasando sus manos por su cuello y depositando un beso en los labios del ojiazul quien estaba en completo shock, el cual paso luego de sentir los suaves labios de la demonio, estuvieron con su unión de labios durante un largo tiempo o hasta que el aire les hizo falta, ambos se separaron respirando de manera agitada y algo sonrojados

¿Eso responde tu pregunta? —pregunto Kasumí con un tono coqueto y juguetón

Sabes no me quedo muy claro tu respuesta —bromeo Naruto entonces se le vino a la mente todas las chicas que eran especiales para él, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando esa extraña voz que había salido de su digivice hizo acto de presencia.

_Joven elegido —_llamando la atención de ambos infantes quienes giraron su cabeza en dirección hacia aquella voz suave y muy femenina_— acércate_

De pronto la voz que provenía de la nada se materializo en una bola de luz que comenzó a tomar forma humanoide, cubierta con una armadura de tonos azul metálico y dorado. La armadura se compone de un peto de apariencia pesada, con una coraza y voluminosas hombreras en forma de rueda, y de una pieza inferior articulada con aspecto de falda. Además, lleva guantes y brazales también metálicos, botas azules y puntiagudas un largo faldón blanco debajo de la armadura, a excepción de la zona del vientre. Mostraba 5 pares de alas a su espalda, pero a excepción del par inferior, todas tienen una angulosa forma metálica. Su apariencia es rematada por un casco en su parte superior por tres grabados en forma de cabezas zoomorfas que recuerdan vagamente a un águila, un toro y un león Su largo cabello era rubio, mientras que el adorno del casco era rojizo_._

Ambos se quedaron en silencio al ver al ser que parecía ser una especie de ángel

_Mi nombre es Ophanimon joven elegido —_dijo aquel ángel ahora reconocido como Ophanimon_— vengo a decirte que ahora eres el portador de una importante misión que podría significar la salvación de tu mundo y el digimundo _

Ambos infantes estaban atónitos con la aparición de aquel ángel y solo había una pregunta que rondaba en sus mentes...

¿Qué es el digimundo?

* * *

><p>CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAN (lo digo cada día mis efectos de sonido son mejores) que pasara ahora que Naruto ha encontrado su digispirit y se ha encontrado con Ophanimon que será de su futuro ahora que ya no es parte del clan Namizake pues tendrán que leer el siguiente capítulo en cuanto suba ese capítulo a fanfiction subiré un okame y revelare uno de los antagonistas aunque muchos sabrán quien es cuando lo lean bueno me despido comenten ya saben esto es libre pero no quiero peleas no me gustan sonare muy infantil pero a veces muchas personas creen que haciendo revuelto mejor le paramos ahí hasta la próxima en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia...<p>

! GRACIAS TOTALES, ADIOS ¡


	7. revelaciones

Hola damas y caballeros, criaturas sobrenaturales, demonios y creo que eh cubierto la mayoría de las especies que habitan en este planeta, creo que ya es costumbre que comience a actualizar pero no se confíen solo lo hago porque tengo que continuar con mis proyectos, de ahí en mas no actualizare tan pronto la época más aterradora de mi vida ha llegado:

LA TAN TERRORIFICA ATERRADORA QUE HARIA TEMBLAR A CHUCK NORRIS…..EPOCA DE EXAMENES (CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN [mejoras de sonido gracias a chivokentai])

Así como lo oyen mis exámenes han iniciado y tengo que concentrarme más en ellos que en la historia no se preocupen solo será temporal, jamás abandonare la historia

* * *

><p>Ambos se quedaron pasmados, frente a ellos apareció un ángel. Kasumí ha vivido mucho tiempo y ha visto de todo, pero jamás había presenciado la aparición de un ángel, Naruto tenía la misma expresión que la castaña-pelirroja, pero tenía algo de lógica. Si Kasumí era considerada una demonio, por obvias razones los ángeles que se suponía eran su contraparte debían existir ¿verdad?<p>

_Joven Naruto _—dijo el Ángel señalando al rubio— _es hora de que sepas la importante misión que tengo para ti_

Espera — interrumpió el ojiazul— Ophanimon ¿verdad? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace en mi mente? ¿Acaso usted también esta sellada en mí? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Aahh

Todas las dudas que el rubio tena e iba a preguntar en ese momento fueron silenciadas por Kasumí, con un golpe en la cabeza plantando su rostro en el suelo.

**¿Te han dicho que eres algo desesperante y que haces muchas preguntas? **—la escena era observada por la proyección astral del digimon quien a pesar de mantener la seriedad y la calma en esta situación una gota de sudor bajaba por su nunca por el momento tan peculiar—

QUE TIENEN TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE CONOSCO QUE LES GUSTA GOLPEARME —grito Naruto recordando una escena más o menos parecida con la Uchiha menor

**Perdón Naruto es que me desespere **—contesto la kitsune levantado sus hombros señal de poco interés mostrado por la reacción del rubio—

Sabes dicen que a paciencia es una virtud que muy pocos poseen —respondió Naruto mientras hacía todo lo posible para disminuir el dolor en su cabeza provocado por el golpe de su inquilina—

**Lástima, yo no poseo esa virtud **—contrataco la castaña hasta que la voz de la digimon interrumpió su pequeño pleito—

_Lamento interrumpir este momento pero tengo que hablar con Naruto ahora, ya luego podrán resolver sus problemas como pareja _—el cometario de Ophanimon hizo que ambos se sonrojaran

_Voy a responder a todas tus preguntas joven elegido. Mi nombre es Ophanimon, soy uno de los tres ángeles que se encargan de gobernar el digimundo y te preguntara ¿qué es el digimundo? es el lugar de donde provengo y de donde proviene tu digispirit._

Espera —interrumpió Naruto— ¿digimundo? ¿Digispirit? ¿Qué es eso? Está relacionado con esa extraña transformación que sufrí —volvió a preguntar el rubio dirigiendo su vista a la Ángel digimon—

_Así es_ —contesto— _se trata del poder de los 10 antiguos guerreros legendarios que salvaron al digimundo hace muchas eras, para que comprendas de donde provengo y el poder que se te ha otorgado, te contare un poco sobre el digimundo y la leyenda de los antiguos 10 que aparecieron cuando el digimundo más los necesitaba._

—Narra Ophanimon—

_El digimundo no es muy diferente al mundo humano, ahí habitamos los digimon, criaturas con diferentes habilidades, existen dos clases que uno puede encontrar._

_El clan de los digimon tipo humano, nos caracterizamos por poseer rasgos humanos, así como un amplio conocimiento, y el clan bestia, como su nombre lo dice son digimon que poseen rasgos animales así como una gran fuerza._

_Durante mucho tiempo, ambos clanes estuvieron en una guerra hasta que un día un digimon llamado Lucemon apareció deteniendo todo conflicto entre clanes, Lucemon logro que la paz volviera al digimundo llevándolo a una nueva era de prosperidad._

Mientras Ophanimon seguía narrando su historia, Naruto y Kasumi se encontraban sentados en un sillón mientras ambos comían palomitas (de donde demonios sacaron el sillón y las palomitas)

_Pero esta paz no duro por mucho tiempo, con el pasar de los años Lucemon se convirtió en un ser tirano y lleno de maldad, muchos digimon sufrieron bajo su mandato, todo aquel que intentaba revelarse contra el terminaba siendo destruido, el digimundo vivía constantemente con el temor de que Lucemon desatara su furia, hasta que un día aparecieron los 10 guerreros legendarios._

_10 antiguos digimon, cada uno representando una de las fuerzas básicas de la naturaleza, los antiguos 10 hicieron lo que ningún otro digimon se atrevió, desafiaron a Lucemon, lo cual llevo a una enorme batalla entre el Ángel digimon y los antiguos, al final los 10 guerreros se sacrificaron para encerrar a Lucemon._

Cuando Ophanimon termino su relato, Naruto estaba listo para preguntar todas las dudas que se formaban en su cabeza

Eso significa que ¿ahora yo soy uno de esos guerreros legendarios? —Pregunto Naruto recibiendo una respuesta afirmadora por parte del Ángel digimon— GENIAL ESPERA A QUE LE CUENTE A HEBI-HIME-CHAN, OJI-SAN, SHIORI-CHAN, MIKOTO-CHAN SERE MUY PODEROSO Y DERROTARE A TODOS LOS MALOS —Naruto hizo una pausa a pesar de lo emocionando que se encontraba, aún tenía una duda más que quería que el digimon le respondiera— y ¿Qué guerrero soy?

Ophanimon sabía por qué el digispirit lo había elegido luego de un momento de silencio comenzó a responder la pregunta del pequeño rubio.

_Eh visto tu vida a través de tu memoria joven elegido, a pesar de todo lo que has sufrido por parte de esta aldea, te has mantenido firme, tu muestras algo que muy pocos humanos han logrado exprimir a su totalidad, una voluntad tan ardiente como el fuego, algo que es más poderoso que cualquier arma que se haya creado aquí o en el digimundo capaz de mover montañas si su portador se lo propone, es por esto y otras cualidades que posees, que el digispirit de fuego te ha elegido para ser su portador, has heredado el poder del antiguo guerrero de fuego AncientGreymon._

El rubio y su inquilina estaban pasmados e impresionados ambos no podían creerse que el rubio ojiazul ahora poseía un poder que va más allá de la comprensión humana, Kasumi simplemente abrazo a Naruto y después lo mordió en el cuello para confirmar que no se trataba de un sueño a pesar de encontrarse en su mente (¿esto es posible?) luego de oír el quejido de dolor por parte del rubio comprobó que no se trataba de un sueño.

Porque me mordiste Kasumi-chan —pregunto Naruto mientras se masajeaba el cuello tratando de disminuir el dolor provocado por la demonio

**Es que esto parece un sueño **—contesto la pelirroja— **hace poco ni siquiera podías moldear chacra elemental y ahora esto es impresionante**

_Veo que existe una entidad en tu interior _—hablo la digimon al notar a la chica que se encontraba hablando con el rubio— _observándola a detalle no creo que ella sea mala, sol es alguien incomprendida pero pasando a otro tema ahora te hablare de la importante misión que tienes que cumplir _—hablo la digimon llamando la atención de Naruto—

Un momento misión ¿qué misión? Este relacionado con el digimon al cual me enfrente —pregunto Naruto, recibiendo una respuesta afirmadora por parte del ángel—

_Para que comprendas la importancia de este viaje que deberás realizar, quiero platicarte acerca de lo que paso después de la batalla de los 10 antiguos contra Lucemon._

—Narra Ophanimon—

_Después de la cruenta batalla que se libró por la paz en el digimundo culminando con el sacrificio de los antiguos 10, tres ángeles supremos dos pertenecientes al clan humano y uno perteneciente al clan bestia, nos encargaríamos de gobernar al digimundo, la paz duro por mucho tiempo, a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos kerpymon el Ángel por parte del clan bestia, fue corrompido por la maldad y me ataco junto a mi compañero Seraphimon._

Ophanimon seguía contando su historia mientras ambos infantes oían atentamente sentados en aquel sofá ahora compartiendo una bebida con un par de pajillas (de donde diablos sacaron esa bebida)

_Seraphimon y yo sabíamos porque kerpymon nos atacó, él quería los digispirit que ambos custodiábamos, así que ordenamos a nuestros sirvientes que ocultaran los digispirit en algún lugar donde Kerpymon jamás los encontraría, nunca imagine que terminarían en el mundo humano._

Cuando Ophanimon termino de narrar su historia, Naruto ahora comprendía el porqué de su poder y lo importante que era.

_Es ahí donde entras tu joven elegido, tu misión será recolectar los digispirits que se encuentran esparcidos en este lugar al que llaman continente elemental, antes de que los secuaces de Kerpymon los encuentren. Debes evitar a toda costa esto ya que si logran encontrar los digispirits, podría comenzar una guerra donde el mundo humano será el campo de batalla y a Kerpymon no le importara el daño colateral con tal de conseguir el control total de ambos mundos_

El rubio sé que do pensando todo lo que la proyección le dijo, pero cumplir la misión que le han encomendado significaría que tenía que salir de la aldea, otra cosa que considero fueron las personas que eran realmente importantes, pero sobretodo no quería dejar a Shiori a merced de esos cerdos del consejo, quien harían todo lo posible para comprometerla con algún depravado con tal de conseguir más influencia.

A pesar de su corta edad las situaciones que vivía lo obligaron a madurar más rápido que cualquier infante de su edad, aunque en algunos rasgos seguía siendo un niño.

Pensó detenidamente y entonces algo a su mente llego si quería proteger a la Uchiha de esos vejestorios tenía que hacerse más fuerte, y en la aldea no podría lograrlo, en la academia los profesores lo trataban como si fuera un retrasado debido a su extraña condición y algunos parecía que lo odiaban, solo Ikura había mostrado un gran interés por su desarrollo como ninja, su entrenamiento era básico no era mucho lo que podía hacer, la biblioteca de su ex clan ahora solo la podría ver su hermana, tenía que volverse más fuerte, si quería cumplir su promesa con su peli morada de jamás dejarla sola pero para eso ahora tendría que hace una excepción a su regla de oro. Otra cosa que lo intrigaba era sobre lo que iba a hacer con los digispirits que encontrara

Ok tengo que hallar los digispirits antes de que los secuaces de kerpymon los encuentren —dijo Naruto— y después de que los halle ¿qué tengo que hacer?

_Es simple lo que tienes que hacer joven elegido. Una vez que encuentres los digispirits que están dispersos en tu mundo, tendrás que encontrar a su portador al igual que en tu caso, el digispirit elegirá a su portador, jamás es al revés_ —respondió la Ángel digimon—_ Sé que este viaje será peligroso y tendrás que separarte de todas aquellas personas que son muy importantes para ti, pero de no hacer esto kerpymon podría conseguir el poder necesario para destruir el digimundo y romper la tela dimensional que separa nuestros mundos, dando paso a una invasión a gran escala. Tú mismo has sido testigo del poder de un digimon ahora imagínate ciento listos para la batalla._

Debido a las palabras de la digimon Naruto se imaginaba como una gran invasión de esas criaturas llegaba a su mundo, destruyendo y asesinando gente pero lo que hizo tomar su decisión tan apresurada fue el imaginarse como esas criaturas mataban a todos sus seres queridos y él no podía hacer nada por ser débil.

JAMAS. NO DEJARE QUE A SHIORI-CHAN, ANKO-CHAN, OJI-SAN Y LA GENTE QUE APRECIO LE PASE ESO —grito Naruto desatando una pequeña oleada de poder que impresiono a la proyección de la digimon, ella había oído acerca del temperamento del guerrero de fuego, al ser representante de un elemento tan incontrolable, sus emociones debieron jugar un papel muy importante en la batalla— PROMETI QUE LAS PROTEGERIA AUN SI MI VIDA TENIA QUE ENTREGAR Y ESO ES ALGO QUE VOY A CUMPLIR —Naruto siguió gritando. Mientras más se enfadaba el calor aumentaba, Kasumi jamás había visto al rubio en ese estado ni siquiera cuando recibió la noticia de que su hermana ahora era la sucesora para Hokage elegida por su padre.

La pelirroja pudo notar el aumento de temperatura en el lugar, rápidamente fue hacia donde estaba Naruto sin que el calor tuviera efecto sobre ella, ventajas de ser una demonio que controlaba el fuego.

**Tranquilo Naruto-kun **—dijo el demonio mientras abrazaba a Naruto por la espalda, intentando que se calmara cosa que al parecer funciono, las palabras de la kitsune sirvieron para que el ojiazul comenzara a tranquilizarse, mientras esta escena sucedía, la digimon observo como la demonio lograba calmar al rubio.

(_Ella jugara un papel muy importante en el estado de animo de Naruto _—pensó Ophanimon— _ veo por qué el digispirit lo eligió, el posee esa voluntad de hacerse más fuerte no por poder, sino por ese deseo de proteger a todas las personas que son importantes para el_)

**Tranquilo no pasa nada** —hablo la pelirroja sin dejar de abrazar al ojiazul este sentía una enorme sensación de paz al sentir tan cerca de su inquilina y como su melodiosa voz le susurraba palabras para que se tranquilizara después de un rato Naruto se había calmado, disminuyendo la temperatura del lugar— **sé que tienes que protegerlas ellas son muy importantes para ti**

Perdón por ese repentino ataque de ira Kasumi-chan —Naruto se dio la vuelta abrazando a la kitsune quien solo correspondía el abrazo— y quien dijo que a ti no te protegería, mientras esté vivo jamás dejare que algo malo te pase —Naruto sostuvo la barbilla de la pelirroja haciendo que esta la mirara directamente a los ojos— eres muy importante para mí nunca dejare que algo malo te pase.

Ophanimon simplemente observaba la escena, no era ninguna tonta a pesar de lo diferentes que eran ambos se tenían un gran aprecio, al parecer ambos eran muy unidos.

_Joven elegido mi tiempo ha terminado, debes comenzar tu viaje lo más rápido posible, los secuaces de kerpymon son muy fuertes y no dudaran en usar todo su poder para tratar de acabar contigo y arrebatarte tu digispirit. El destino de ambos mundos esta en tus mano._

La digimon comenzó a desaparecer, luego de unos momentos había dejado el plano mental de Naruto

**Y que vas a hacer** —pregunto la demonio— **no creo que tu Oji-san te deje hacer este viaje, y decirle acerca del digimundo y tu digispirit te tacharían de lunático, además no creo que tu "papi" te deje irte**

Kasumí-chan dudo que "mi familia" se daría cuenta que me eh ido, pero tienes razón ni Oji-san ni Mikoto-chan y mucho menos Hebi-Hime-chan me dejarían hacer un viaje tan peligroso —dijo Naruto— ¿y si les muestro mi transformación en guerrero legendario? creo que así me creerían, recuerda Lo que dijo Lady Ophanimon muchos digimon están entrando al mundo humano tengo que entrenar en esa transformación hasta que averigüe alguna otra forma de vencerlos sin tener que recurrir demasiado al digispirit.

Ambos se quedaron discutiendo sobre lo que harían, sin percatarse del sello que mantenía cerrada la jaula de contenía a la kitsune, en el apareció una pequeña grieta esto provocaría problemas al rubio ojiazul.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, Naruto despertó en aquel árbol donde se había recargado se sacudió la ropa y se dispuso a marcharse sin notar como el pasto que se encontraba en el sitio donde se había acostado estaba completamente carbonizado.

Se dirigió a la mansión de su clan tenía muchas cosas que pensar, como convencer a las personas que siempre se han preocupado de que este viaje depende el destino de 2 mundos. Decidió caminar y disfrutar de la calma que la noche le ofrecía su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, esto era mucho considerando que apenas era un niño, a esa edad lo único que debería hacer es jugar y seguir sus sueños pero ¿qué pasa cuando tus propios padres se encargan de quebrar tus más grandes anhelos?, todo eso le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Ahora tenía una enorme responsabilidad, y quiera o no debe cumplirla, pero todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que abrazo a Naruto, haciendo que su cara quedara entre algo muy suave.

FOXY-KUN —al parecer Anko seguiría siendo Anko pues en ese instante, la cara de Naruto estaba entre sus pechos— pensé que algo te había pasado ¿estas herido? ¿No te duele nada? — antes de seguir preguntando sobre la condición de Naruto en esa posición tan peculiar, Anko se percató de que ya no tenía al pequeño rubio entre sus brazos, con la vista busco al ojiazul así como al culpable de arrebatarle a su rubio.

Anko ¿te han dicho que eres una pervertida? —Frente a la peli morada, Mikoto se había encargado de liberar al pequeño rubio de su captora— Naruto es un niño con pensamientos puros, no dejare que tú lo corrompas

Anko se sintió algo indignada pero al ver la forma en la que la Uchiha mayor sostenía al rubio le dio la oportunidad de fastidiar a la azabache

Me dices pervertida pero el cómo sostienes a foxy-kun me hace dudar de tus palabras eh —la Uchiha no sabía a lo que se refería. Hasta que se percató de que ahora ella sostenía la cabeza del rubio entre sus pechos, ante esa revelación Mikoto soltó de inmediato al pequeño ojiazul completamente sonrojado, ocasionando que la peli morada comenzara a reírse de manera estridente apenando a la azabache—

YA DEJA DE REIRTE ANKO ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE —grito la Uchiha algo irritada y con la cara tan roja que pondría a un tomate en vergüenza— ESTO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SOY COMO TU

Mientras más gritaba la azabache más fuerte se reía la peli morada —jajajajajajajaja ya te descubrí te gustan jóvenes eh Mikoto, o ¿acaso será por el gran parecido que tiene con el Yodaime verdad picarona? —respondió entrecortadamente sin dejar de reírse.

Después de tan peculiar momento en donde la peli morada humillaba más a la azabache quien inútilmente se trataba de defender, ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección al complejo Namizake, durante todo el camino ambas notaron lo callado que se encontraba Naruto, eran conscientes sobre el duro golpe que ha recibido y estaban preocupadas por el estado mental del pequeño ojiazul.

Mientras el rubio tenía sus pensamientos ocupados en otras cosas que implicaban el explicarles los sucesos que se llevaron a cabo durante su estancia en el bosque y la importante misión que se ha encomendado, Naruto miro al frente dándose cuenta de que llegaron a la mansión de su clan era ahora o nunca tenía que decirles solo rogaba a Kami-sama que le creyeran y entendieran el calibre del problema.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OKAME.

La aldea oculta entre las hojas era considerada como una de las más fuertes entre as 5 naciones elementales, por el hecho de poseer grandes clanes y el hecho de haber participado en dos guerras y salir victoriosa, en estos momentos era de noche nuestra atención se centrara en una mansión que se encontraba en completa oscuridad, podemos oír a un niño al parecer de 8 años de edad cabello negro y ojos en esos momentos de color rojo con dos tomoes en cada uno.

Se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, al parecer después de la masacre de todo su clan se volvió alguien muy rencoroso y frio incluso indiferente con las personas que habían sobrevivido a la matanza de la cual su hermano fue el autor, él no quería explicaciones de porque su hermano mayor había hecho eso solo tenía en mente una sola cosa, matarlo y así regresar al clan Uchiha su antigua gloria.

Vemos que practicaba unas katas del taijutsu de su clan el cual solo lograría perfeccionar al poseer su sharingan, de pronto una visión del pasado se materializo frente a sus ojos esa visión se trataba de su padre quien lo entrenaba.

Otou-san —grito el azabache al ver a su padre con vida, de pronto esa imagen fue remplazada por la de su hermano quien empuñaba su ninjato y con la cual le atravesó el pecho—

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil pero ese lapso de tiempo fue muy corto una ira incontrolable lo domino, e intento golpear a su hermano mayor, este al recibir el golpe se desvaneció como si de humo se tratara.

El azabache estaba en shock, ¿acaso los fantasmas del pasado se dedicaban a torturarlo?, cuando su padre aún vivía siempre le metía ideas en la cabeza que al ser del clan Uchiha era invencible volviéndolo alguien arrogante y déspota (ya saben con actitud de "el suelo no me merece") ahora esos pensamientos eran contaminados por el odio, el rencor y la venganza.

ITACHI MALDITO INFELIZ —grito el ojirojo el cual resonó en toda la mansión que en esos momentos estaba solitaria carente de vida— NO SE COMO LO HARE PERO TE JURO QUE ALGUN DIA TE MATARE— Sasuke siguió gritando dominado por su propia ira soltando golpes al aire mientras sus ojos en esos momentos de color rojo solo reflejaban deseos de venganza.

Sin que el Uchiha se diera cuenta debido a todo el rencor que en esos momentos lo cegaba una sombra comenzó a materializarse cerca del jardín adyacente al dojo en el cual se encontraba entrenando el infante. La sombra comenzó a emanar energía oscura que comenzó a rodear al Uchiha.

_Que corazón tan oscuro, el cual está dañado profundamente por una terrible soledad, una tristeza muy dolorosa, un sentimiento de cólera incierto. Así es tu corazón es la misma soledad._

Mi corazón oscuro —se preguntó así mismo el infante antes de percatarse de aquella voz que le hablo—

_Me interesas _—dijo otra vez aquella voz que provenía de las sombras—

Quien eres tu —pregunto Sasuke mientras con su sharingan trataba de ubicar al sujeto que hablaba— muéstrate, tal vez sea un niño pero soy un Uchiha, soy miembro del clan más poderosos de la aldea—

De pronto un extraño objeto apareció frete al Uchiha. Era una especie de tótem o muñeco de algún estilo, de color negro con algunas partes de color rojo, en el sobresalían una especie de cabezas de algún reptil del mismo color que casi toda la figura, algo curioso que se detallaba era una extraña energía color morado que danzaba sobre aquel tótem.

_¿Quieres poder? ¿quieres ser temido y respetado?, yo soy el liberador de tu oscuridad asi que por lo tanto te brindare poderes _—mientras Sasuke observaba aquella figurilla y escuchaba a esa extraña voz su sharingan comenzó a tomar tintes de color negro y las partes rojas se tornaron de color morado— _el poder de la oscuridad de este digispirit de la oscuridad. _

Cuando el zabache recibió aquel poder su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de una energía oscura.

Al no poder resistir tanto poder pedio el conocimiento. Mientras tanto aquella sobra solo reía de manera siniestra pues sus planes comenzaban a tomar forma, dio un último vistazo a aquel azabache y desapareció dejando una gran amenaza en el mundo humano.


	8. ¿mentiras verdaderas?

Porque me pasan estas cosas a mí —dijo el autor de esa historia con un aura deprimente rodeándolo completamente—

Quieres bajarle a tu depresión —dijo la Lucario— algún día tenía que pasarte

Déjame en paz —comento Arcanine— después de todo lo que me esforcé tuvo que ser la materia más fácil de todas la que tuve que reprobar —dijo mientras hacía círculos en la tierra

Ah que va no tengo opción tendré que presentar el capitulo yo sola

Hola a todo el mundo mi nombre es –clasificado- pero me dicen Lucario irónicamente porque soy una Lucario, soy la asistente del perro faldero así que no esperen a que lo trate con respeto o algo por el estilo, como verán esta algo deprimido por haber reprobado una materia pero lo que realmente le duele es pagar el extraordinario con su dinero —de repente se escucharon gemidos de agonía y desesperación provenientes de la habitación del autor— si al parecer eso es o que mas le duele —contesto la pseudoelegendaria con una gota resbalando por su nuca—

En estos momentos él no quiere gastar, no es que sea pariente de don cangrejo pero La razón es simple. Ambos estamos ahorrando dinero para comprar una laptop y me incluyo por el hecho de que soy yo quien cuida su dinero, sino el sope se lo gastaría todo en videojuegos, técnicamente es suyo pero necesita más esa laptop que un montón de nuevos juegos —suspiro— en fin la razón de que no ha publicado, aparte de su depresión postparciales es que no le alcanza el tiempo para escribir, una vez me comento que ya tenia cada idea completamente estructurada gracias al trabajo en conjunto de un autor que se encuentra en foros DZ con el Nick de el Ángel de la luz, ambos se quebraron la cabeza en poder estructurar la historia de tal forma que sea coherente y entretenida algo que llame la atención en fin les dejo la historia escrita que termino apenas ayer espero que sea de su agrado…

**Él no lo ha hecho pero tengo que decir que ni la serie de Naruto la cual engloba a todos los personajes mencionados, ni los caracteres de digimon frontier que se mencionan son de su propiedad el escribe esta historia con el afán de entretener sin fin lucrativo **

PORQUEEEEEEEEEEE —se oyó un grito que sobresalto a la pokemon de acero—

Mejor voy a ver qué le pasa antes de que se corte las venas —dijo Lucario—

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: ¿mentiras verdaderas? O ¿verdaderas mentiras?<p>

En la residencia del Hokage todo era alegría los adultos se divertían tomando sake o platicando de cosas tan vagas y ambiguas, nadie noto la ausencia de tres personas que se acercaban a la mansión.

Dos kunoichis. Una de cabello azabache y una peli morada escoltaban a un pequeño niño de cabello rubio quien no había dicho ninguna palabra en todo el trayecto que recorrieron, ambas féminas estaban muy preocupadas, que el pequeño ojiazul estuviera muy callado, aunque esa no era la razón por la cual el rubio estaba in decir una sola palabra.

La verdadera razón de su silencio era el cómo explicar la serie de sucesos que lo obligaran a salir de la aldea en busca de aquellos digispirits que eran tan poderoso, algo era muy claro, convencer a la gente que siempre se ha preocupado por el sería muy difícil casi imposible.

Los pensamientos del pequeño rubio fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de la gente platicando, la música y las risas, levanto la mirada había llegado a la mansión del clan Namikaze, ya no la podía llamar hogar debido a la decisión que su padre tomo.

Decidió ya no tomarle importancia y dejarlo en el pasado, por más que replicara no podría cambiar la decisión de sus padres, no soportaba que lo subestimaran, ni siquiera se dignaron a entrenarlo y le arrebatan todo en una sola noche, no los odiaba su viejo amigo y el hermano que nunca tuvo Itachi le dijo una vez "El odio es la cólera de los débiles" jamás seria débil ni era un cobarde, esa frase la menciono cuando un par de chicos de su edad le arrebataron un helado y se lo tiraron en la cabeza, ese día Naruto estaba furioso hasta que Itachi apareció ambos platicaron cuando le conto de su problema Itachi solo hablo con el dándole otra perspectiva del mundo en el que vivía.

Estaba sumergido tan profundamente en ese recuerdo que jamás se dio cuenta cuando la pequeña Uchiha lo abrazo.

Naruto-kun te encuentras bien —pregunto Shiori abrazando al rubio de manera sobreprotectora—

Ah —reacciono el rubio al sentir el cálido abrazo que la Uchiha menor— sí, eso creo Shiori-chan —contesto de manera tranquila dejándose abrazar le encantaba la sensación que sentía al ser abrazado por Shiori

Naruto-kun no me mientas —respondió la azabache sin dejar de abrazar a Naruto— tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad

Shiori abrazaba a Naruto quien solo se dejaba llevar, esa escena le molestaba a alguien muy en específico una pelirroja de ojos azules veía con cierto grado de irritación, de manera silenciosa se acercó hacia la pareja que se encontraban sumergidos en sus asuntos.

Nii-san —Naruto y Shiori se separaron al oír aquella voz que llamo la atención de ambos. El rubio veía a la pelirroja con curiosidad mientras que la azabache literalmente la asesinaba con la mirada, desde su punto de vista ella era la culpable de todo lo malo que le ocurría a su futura pareja, jamás se llevaron bien ni siquiera cuando su padre aún vivía e iban de visita a la mansión del Hokage y después de esta noche la odiaba a muerte a tal grado que jamás la podrá ver ni en pintura.

Que quieres rojita —dijo Shiori con una voz muy tajante al ver de quien se trataba—

Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me digas así Uchiha —Nabiki estaba moleta por el apodo que la azabache le puso hace seis meses— además eso no te incumbe vengo a hablan con Naruto-niisan

Naruto solo se mantenía callado observando la pelea entre ambas no era ningún secreto ninguna de las dos soportaban la presencia de la otra, decidió intervenir cuando la Uchiha activo su sharingan lista para saltarle a su hermana.

Con gran agilidad sostuvo el brazo de la azabache quien estaba lista para golpear a la pelirroja.

Naruto-kun ¿Por qué me detienes? —Pregunto la Uchiha— acaso la estas defendiendo mira que cobarde eh Nabiki.

Yo no soy ninguna cobarde —respondió la pelirroja— Naruto-niisan sabe que te molería a golpes por muy doujutsu que tengas jamás estarás a mi nivel

Otro pleito esta en proceso hasta que Naruto las calmo

Ya basta las dos —dijo Naruto con cierta voz de mando su hermana simplemente bajo los puños mientras la Uchiha desactivo su sharingan y observaba a Naruto ¿con la cara sonrojada?— Shiori-chan ¿me dejas hablar con mi hermana a solas? Por favor

Shiori no quería y empezó a protestar sobre que eran amigos y no podía haber secretos entre ellos al final tuvo que ceder y dejar a los hermanos solos algo irritada no es que no confiara en Naruto era su hermana en quien no se fiaba ni un poco se alejó no sin antes ver como la pelirroja le mostraba la lengua burlándose de ella haciendo que la Uchiha se enojara más.

Que sucede Nabiki —dijo Naruto su hermana rara vez le hablaba debido a que siempre estaba ocupada—

Nii-san solo venía a saludarte y ver como estabas ¿acaso no puedo preocuparme por ti? —Contesto la Namikaze— ¿Por qué la Uchiha te abrazaba?

Se te olvida que también es mi cumpleaños —respondió Naruto ocultando por qué la azabache lo abrazaba— solo me felici…. —Naruto no pudo terminar de responder al sentir como su hermana lo abrazaba desde lejos la Uchiha veía todo enojándose a tal grado de tener su sharingan activo por la incontrolable ira que en estos momentos sentía

Como se atreve esa hipócrita a abrazar a Naruto-kun, si mal no recuerdo es su culpa todo esto que esta pasando

Hija —hablo Mikoto— te preguntare algo ¿tú crees que ella este consciente crees que ella sabe acerca de las leyes de los clanes? No la culpes ella no sabe acerca de esas leyes si las supiera hubiera protestado.

Pero ka-san ella… —Mikoto abrazo a su hija antes de que esta replicara— está bien ka-san —respondió Shiori mucho más calmada —pero por favor no me pidas ser su mejor amiga, en estos momentos no quiero verla ni en foto.

De regreso con los hermanos Namikaze

Nii-san sé que también es tu cumpleaños después de todo somos gemelos pero más que nada quería platicar contigo —un grito llamo la atención de Nabiki su amiga Ino la estaba buscando— perdón Nii-san pero Ino me busca luego platicamos —estuvo a punto de irse cuando recordó la razón por la cual quería hablar con su hermano —casi se me olvida toma —extendió una caja frente a naruto, era pequeña envuelta en papel para regalo de color blanco con un moño de color rojo —feliz cumpleaños Nii-san —la pelirroja se despidió de su hermano con un beso en la mejilla y se alejó rápidamente en dirección de donde provenían los gritos de su amiga.

Naruto observo la caja. Decidió que la abriría después, camino en dirección hacia donde se encontraban las tres féminas y una silueta que no pudo reconocer Shiori fue la primera en recibirlo.

Naruto-kun qué te dijo ¿acaso se regocijo? dime para darle la paliza de su vida a esa hija de su…. —no pudo terminar el insulto su tan querida madre le estaba jalando la oreja en su rostro se marcaba una expresión de molestia— ah Ka-san espera duele duele

Shiori Uchiha quiero que me expliques en este mismo instante donde aprendiste ese lenguaje tan vulgar. —la Uchiha estaba aterrada. Cuándo su madre la llamaba por su nombre completo significaba que estaba en problemas— Estoy segura de que te eh educado de buena forma como para que tu siendo una jovencita y sobre todo una dama salgas con ese vocabulario tan deteriorado, ahora respóndeme o estarás castigada por un largo tiempo

Todos a su alrededor observaban con una gota bajando por su nuca. Mikoto era una mujer muy tranquila, pero al parecer su faceta de madre se la tomaba muy enserio.

Después de que Mikoto soltara a su hija que tenía la oreja de color rojo y al parecer punzaba Naruto se acercó a consolarla. La Uchiha tenía lágrimas en cascada saliendo de sus ojos, sabía que cuando llegaran a su casa seria castigada de la manera más cruel e inhumanamente posible (como solo una madre sabe) en ese momento Naruto se percató de una cuarta presencia.

Un hombre de edad avanzada cabello y barba de color gris con una expresión dura en su rostro, no tenía que ser un genio el rubio reconoció inmediatamente al ex Hokage

Oji-san —el pequeño rubio se lanzó a abrazar al anciano este recibió la muestra de cariño con algo de dificultad— viniste que bien

Jamás me perdería tu cumpleaños por nada del mundo Naruto —dijo el hombre de edad avanzada— solo te sugiero que no te lances de esa forma, estos viejos huesos ya no son tan fuertes como antes

La escena era muy conmovedora a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche Naruto parecía mantener esa alegría que siempre lo caracterizaba, algo que tranquilizaba al trio femenino, aunque seguían muy preocupadas por el sabían que en el fondo él estaba roto, a pesar de eso siempre parecía estar alegre y esa alegría era contagiada hacia todos lo que lo rodeaban.

Después de tan conmovedor momento Sarutobi puso sus manos detrás de su espalda

Que crees te tengo una sorpresa Naruto —dijo es _Sandaime_—

! ¿Sorpresa? ¡— en este mundo había muchas cosas que Naruto amaba con locura, entre ellas:

N° 1 el ramen: Siempre había querido probar el ramen que su madre cocinaba pero jamás alcanzaba se terminaba antes de pedir su propia porción. Al parecer eso solo iba a quedar como un sueño que jamás se cumpliría.

N° 2 los regalos sorpresa: en todos sus cumpleaños Nabiki recibía toda la atención y como consecuencia solo le traían regalos a ella, el jamás sintió rencor por eso, era mejor recibir pocos regalos de la gente que lo quería y apreciaba. Al parecer una de esas personas le traía un obsequio.

Así es ahora cierra los ojos y extiende tus manos —Hiruzen vio como el pequeño rubio hacia caso a sus instrucciones, de hecho todos los que estaban en aquel grupo estaban a la espera del regalo de Naruto.

Sarutobi mostro una katana que traía entre sus manos escondida tras su espalda, las dos mujeres adultas y la joven Uchiha vieron el arma sonrieron inmediatamente, **su **pequeño rubio algo cabeza dura enloquecería al ver tan hermosa espada.

Su teoría fue comprobada cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos, su mirada estaba posada en la espada que sostenía el antiguo Hokage

Feliz cumpleaños Naruto — fueron las palabras que iban dirigidas al ojiazul quien aún no salía de la impresión al ver tal espada. El hecho de que fuera suya parecía un sueño y como todo niño hace al recibir un regalo que tanto le había gustado.

Naruto le arrebato el arma al anciano con tanta rapidez que una pequeña nube de humo salía de la mano de Sarutobi generando una gota en la nuca ante todas las personas que vieron ese momento tan peculiar.

El rubio contemplaba su nueva katana era muy ligera, demasiado y eso era algo raro desde su punto de vista. Cuando estaba en la academia su sensei le había mostrado las armas que un ninja podía usar pero desde que vio aquel ninjato quedo fascinado con su uso en el combate, le había pedido a Ikura que le dejara usar aquel ninjato, aunque tardo mucho en convencer a su sensei al final acepto alegando en que tuviera cuidado, a pesar de ser una espada muy pequeña en términos de armas, era pesada apenas la podía sostener con dificultad.

Oji-san ¿Por qué esta katana es tan ligera? —Pregunto Naruto quien se dirigió al anciano— recuerdo que Ikura-sensei me enseño un ninjato y era muy pesado esta katana es más grande y muy ligera.

Te lo pondré así Naruto. esta katana esta hecha especialmente para ti —contesto Sarutobi haciendo que el ojiazul comenzara a emocionarse— recuerdas ese….. Llamémosle extraña condición que posees.

Al igual que amaba muchas cosas en ese mundo Naruto odiaba otras pero aquella que se llevaba el número uno en su lista era hablar de esa extraña enfermedad que poseía, aquellas personas que conocían al rubio sabían que ese tema era un tabú, algo que no podía ser mencionado mucho menos frente al ojiazul.

Si Oji-san se a lo que te refieres —respondió Naruto con una voz y mirada serias, algo que no pasó desapercibido por todos los presentes.

No me refiero a eso Naruto por qué saque ese tema a la luz es la razón del porqué de tu katana y su extrema ligereza —contesto el antiguo Sandaime al creer que había ofendido a su pequeño nieto— la hoja y el mango están hechos de un material especial, un metal que permite a su usuario canalizar su chacra a través de toda la katana.

La cara de Naruto parecía de sorpresa y no era para menos había escuchado muy poco acerca de esas armas tan extrañas y en esos momento tenía una de ella en sus manos.

¿Eso es posible Oji-san? —pregunto emocionado el rubio recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del ex Hokage— genial pero aun no respondes mi duda Oji-san

Eso iba a hacer Naruto, un pajarito me dijo que alguien posee cuatro afinidades elementales ¿acaso tú conoces a ese alguien? —Pregunto el ex Hokage con un tono algo burlón dirigido hacia el ojiazul—

¿Acaso los pájaros hablan? increíble quiero ver uno —al parecer el pequeño ojiazul no pudo captar la indirecta provocando que el Sandaime riera por lo ingenuo que a veces podía ser Naruto—

**Naruto no seas ingenuo él se refiere a ti **—dijo la kitsune en su interior— **a veces eres un poco tonto, los pájaros no hablan a menos que se trate de una invocación**

OYE —exclamo Naruto al sentirse ofendido por su inquilina el problema es que los presentes miraron a Naruto preguntándose el porqué de ese quejido—

¿Sucede algo Foxy-kun? —Pregunto la peli morada—

Ah…no nada no me presten atención jeje —fue lo que contesto el rubio con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, por un momento se le olvido que solo él podía escuchar a la pelirroja que habitaba en su interior— entonces Oji-san puedo canalizar mi chacra en esta espada ¿verdad? —Pregunto el ojiazul tratando de distraer a los presentes para que estos olvidaran aquel suceso y no preguntaran más—

Así es Naruto el metal reaccionara con tu chacra de tipo Raiton la volverá más filosa al punto de cortar casi cualquier material de un solo tajo —aclaro el anciano dándole las ultimas especificaciones de la katana a su nieto quien tenía una enorme sonrisa al saber lo especial que era su regalo—

Naruto no dijo nada. Simplemente comenzó a alejarse del grupo que lo rodeaba hacia un espacio vacío que había en todo el patio, se quedó parado por un momento, Mikoto se preguntaba qué pasaría y eran la misma duda que su hija la peli morada y el Sandaime tenían, lentamente Naruto desenfundo su nueva katana dejando a un lado su funda.

Lo que sucedió a continuación dejó al trio de adultos y la menor con la boca abierta. Naruto comenzó a canalizar chacra a través del mango y este empezó a materializarse en la hoja la cual comenzó a brillar y crispar, el sonido era producido por los rayos que recorrían toda la longitud de la hoja de metal, con rápidos movimientos Naruto giro la katana en su mano y dio un corte en diagonal, cambio la posición de su cuerpo y ejecuto una combinación de estocadas finalizando con un golpe en línea recta. Todos los presentes estaban asombrados con esa demostración en el control de su chacra y el dominio que tenía en el manejo de una katana y claro los aplausos no se hicieron esperar pero estos cesaron al ver que Naruto se comenzó a tambalear, estaba a punto de caerse hasta que su amiga de pelo azabache lo sostuvo.

Naruto-kun ¿estás bien? —Pregunto Shiori algo preocupada por ese repentino cambio en el estado físico del que sería su futuro esposo—

Si ….Shiori…chan..e…estoy… bien…s…solo ..e…estoy …..algo…cansado —fue la respuesta del rubio la cual parecía entrecortada, el tono de voz denotaba que se encontraba agotado—

Es normal Naruto, aún no tienes un gran control sobre tu chacra mucho menos para canalizarlo en algún objeto —hablo la Uchiha mayor— aunque fue impresionante, a pesar de lo joven que eres demostraste gran dominio no solo con tu chacra sino con el uso de la katana.

Deja que Foxy-kun recupere el aliento Mikoto, ya después le preguntaras todo lo que quieras —dijo Anko al ver que el rubio apenas podía sostenerse en pie de no ser por la ayuda de la Uchiha, aunque sentía una extraña molestia al ver a Shiori tan cerca del Naruto y aunque no lo demostraba alguien más compartía ese sentimiento con la peli morada.

Después de un breve descanso, Naruto se había recuperado listo para responder la pregunta de la Uchiha mayor aunque se veía nervioso la razón no quería revela a uno de los que lo empezaron a instruirlo en el arte de la espalda algo qu Shiori vio perfectamente

Fue Itachi-niisan ¿verdad? —dijo Shiori al ver al rubio tan nervioso y no querer responder a lo que su madre pregunto—

Si —respondió el rubio— no quería decirte, la verdad quería omitirlo

Naruto-kun tranquilo —contesto Shiori con una sonrisa en su rostro— además ambos eran muy unidos, a pesar de que casi nunca mostraba signos de emoción alguna niisan te quería mucho, no me sorprende que él te halla enseñado lo básico del uso de la katana.

Aun así estoy impresionado Naruto —hablo Sarutobi— has demostrado que solo necesitas una pequeña guía y tu desarrollas todas tus capacidades por ti mismo eres un gran autodidacta. Eso no significa que no tienes que entrenar, recuerda si quieres proteger a todas las personas que son importantes para ti tienes que tratar de ser el mejor mas nunca creerte el mejor. Recuérdalo hijo, la arrogancia solo significa una tumba en el campo de batalla.

En alguna parte de la aldea cierto pelinegro había despertado después de aquel sueño que tuvo, practicaba algunas katas cuando de repente estornudo, por alguna razón se sintió ofendido, decidió no darle importancia y seguir en sus asuntos.

Hai oji-san —respondió Naruto estaba a punto de irse se sentía cansado por todos los acontecimientos que se suscitaron esa noche tan específica, hasta que cierta zorrita que habitaba en su interior le recordó por qué tenía que hablar con todos los presentes.

Oji-san, Mikoto-chan, Shiori-chan Hime-chan esperen —los mencionados pararon en seco al escuchar al pequeño ojiazul los llamaba— quería decirles algo antes de que se vallan

Naruto ya es muy tarde mañana nos podrás contar —Mikoto dirigía las palabras hacia el rubio— además necesitas descansar que te parece si mañana nos reunimos en Ichikarus para que nos digas lo que nos tienes que decir

Ka-san tiene razón —secundo la Uchiha menor— descansa Naruto-kun —la Uchiha abrazo al rubio quien había correspondido a la muestra de cariño—

Descansen Mikoto-chan, Shiori-chan, Hime-chan Oji-san hasta mañana— Naruto observó como ellos se retiraban a sus respectivos hogares, cuando vio que las siluetas desaparecían en la puerta de la mansión se dispuso a marcharse hasta que un ruido llamo la atención provocando que volteara su cabeza hacia el origen del sonido

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos las cuales comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas marcadas, su supuesta familia estaba celebrando en grande, su padre cargaba a Nabiki en sus brazos mientras su madre le tomaba fotos para jamás perder el momento de su querida hija, algunos aldeanos de los cuales reconoció como los autores de todas sus palizas estas fechas, estaban celebrando y gritando el nombre de su hermana.

Al parecer este era otro cumpleaños como todos los años, decidió ya no darle importancia y se retiro no sin antes observar la katana que traía en sus manos, el pergamino que había recibido y lo único que quedaba del regalo de las féminas Uchiha, el collar símbolo de la promesa que había hecho con Shiori.

Al final al menos no fue como todos los años recibió regalos y lo más importante había hecho una nueva amiga quien siempre la había cuidado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto pudo sonreír genuinamente en esta fecha ya no tenía que hacer nada en ese lugar así que se había marchado a su habitación donde dormiría hasta que hiciera ese viaje el cual era una misión muy importante, dos mundos estaban en juego se quedo pensando en las palabras que el Ángel digimon le había dicho hasta que se quedó dormido profundamente.

En su mente específicamente en su paisaje mental se encontraba con su inquilina de 9 colas, ambos estaban acostados disfrutando de la compañía mutuamente se ofrecían, Kasumí no pudo evitar acurrucarse en el pecho del rubio a quien abrazaba de manera confortante, este correspondió pasando su brazo por debajo de su cintura, reduciendo el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos ocasionando que la pelirroja se sonrojara pero sonriera por primera vez ambos pudieron descansar, nada les importaba solo eran ellos y disfrutarían cada segundo del tiempo que durara estos momentos.

La noche llego a su fin dándole paso a una mañana muy tranquila en la aldea, los pájaros cantaban, una suave brisa veraniega soplaba, todo era paz y tranquilidad en esos momento, en la mansión del Hokage en específico en una habitación que era muy simple se encontraba nuestro protagonista aun dormido hasta que el astro rey comenzó a asomarse por su ventana sus constante rayos golpeaban el rostro del pequeño rubio obligándolo a abrir los ojos.

Despertó no sin antes observar su entorno su habitación era muy simple un mueble junto a la cama un guardarropa, un escritorio donde tenia cada pergamino que había estudiado, las paredes eran de color verde y la nica foto que poseía era una donde él y Shiori jugaban en el parque.

Salió de su cama dirigiéndose a su guardarropa lo abrió y saco las prendas que usaría fue al baño para tomar una ducha. 10 minutos después salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y otra era usada para secarse el cabello, se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta sin percatarse de que alguien ya estaba despierto en la mansión y observo al rubio con todas esas cicatrices en su torso y espalda desnudos.

Ahí se puso una camisa de color naranja con el símbolo del remolino en su pecho, un pantalón color negro y sus sandalias ninja, dio un último vistazo a su habitación y salto por la ventana dirigiéndose al según su opinión el mejor restaurante de toda la aldea, decidió ir por los techos no quería llamar la atención.

5 minutos le tomó llegar a Ichikarus un restaurante muy famoso en Konoha por el hecho de que la familia del Hokage iba a comer ramen cada tres días, Naruto aterrizo frente a la fachada y entro.

Hola Naruto —lo primero que vio fue a una chica tres años mayor que él. Vestía un conjunto de color blanco que consistía en una camisa de manga larga la cual le cubría ¾ partes de sus brazos, una falda que solo cubría hasta debajo de sus rodillas, calzado simple unos zapaos sin agujetas del mismo color que las prendas al igual que una pañoleta que cubría su cabello castaño, el cua estaba arreglado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a la altura de su espalda, ojos color oscuro y una piel de color claro.

Hola Ayame-chan —respondió Naruto al saludo— como estas.

Pues el negocio es agotador, en parte a que tu familia siempre viene a comer aquí —Ayame pudo notar que Naruto se deprimió ella lo conocía muy bien y esos temas era mejor no hablarlo— perdón Naruto no quería que…..

No te preocupes Ayame-chan —respondió inmediatamente Naruto—

Claro que me preocupo y para que veas que me quiero disculpar te preparare tu ramen favorito —cuando Ayame termino de decir las palabras mágicas Naruto comenzó a brincar y salta por todo el local sacándole una risa a la castaña quien observaba al pequeño rubio tan entusiasmado—

Muy bien Naruto solo cálmate o vas a demoler el local OTOU-SAN NUESTRO CLIENTE ESTRELLA LLEGO PREPARALE SU RAMEN FAVORITO POR FAVOR —el grito llego a la cocina donde un hombre de estatura promedio oyó a su hija y suponía que ese cliente era el tan hiperactivo ojiazul que tanto les alegraba todos los días—

Siéntate Naruto en unos minutos te traigo tu pedido — Ayame se retiró dejando al rubio, impaciente era una de las cosas que caracterizaban a Naruto estaba sentado en una de las mesas a la espera de su ramen y de las personas que había citado al local.

El tiempo paso y Naruto se encontraba algo nervioso y no era para más el problema de la situación en la que se encontraba no era el relatar la historia, era que le creyeran hasta cierto punto todo lo que sucedió la noche pasada era una locura, estaba seguro que si alguien viniera y le relatara esa historia lo tacharía de lunático, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el aroma del platillo que más le agradaba comenzó a saturar su nariz provocando que su boca comenzara a babear. Al frente Ayame traía su bol con ese alimento tan delicioso que tanto le gustaba saborear.

Disfruta tu comida Naruto —dijo Ayame entregándole su tazón con una sonrisa en el rostro, Naruto no dijo ni agua va cuando comenzó a devorarlo literalmente parecía que se iba a comer el plato provocando una enorme gota en la nuca y riera de manera nerviosa pero así era su amigo y no quería que cambiara por nada del mundo.

El pequeño rubio se encontraba degustando su platillo como si se tratara de lo último que comería en toda su vida estaba tan concentrado que no se percato de ciertas personas que entraron al local.

Naruto come mas despacio o te va a doler el estómago más tarde —cuando el rubio escucho aquella voz alzo la mirada de inmediato eran ambas féminas del clan Uchiha quienes vestían de la misma forma que la noche pasada con el pequeño detalle de que la menor traía el cabello amarrado con un listón de color rojo

Ka-san tiene razón además no es muy sano comer esto todos los días —secundo Shiori al ver siempre al rubio comiendo ramen a cada hora del día—

Pero es lo más delicioso del mundo ¿Por qué me hacen esto? Es cruel e inhumano —era un momento muy gracioso Mikoto había tomado el bol de ramen de Naruto y este hacia todo lo posible por alcanzar su plato el único detalle era que Shiori lo sostenía evitando así su avance— por favor Shiori-chan Mikoto-chan devuélvanme mi plato —dijo Naruto con lágrimas en cascada al ver que no podía alcanzar su tan preciado alimento de los dioses—

10 minutos después de muchas suplicas y el tan temido ojitos de cachorro no jutsu el cual Mikoto no pudo resistir, Naruto se encontraba otra vez disfrutando su comida.

(Ya verás Naruto-kun cuando nos casemos vas a comer mucho mejor, me muero por ver tu cara cuando comas lo que te cocine, estoy segura que después de eso jamás volverás a comer ramen en toda tu vida) —Al parecer la Uchiha comenzó a fantasear acera de su vida junto al rubio el cual se deleitaba con la comida que la Uchiha le cocinaba alagándola en ese instante y sonrojándola **[**esto jamás pasara por la sencilla razón de que Naruto sin ramen no es Naruto pero dejemos que Shiori sueñe un poco ¿porque? Porque soy el autor de esta historia y asi lo eh decidido**]**

Shiori chan estas bien —pregunto Mikoto al ver a su hija con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa algo boba— Shiori contéstame —no hubo respuesta de la pequeña azabache hasta que soltó una risita algo juguetona inquietando a su madre—

Mikoto que le das a tu hija de comer —una segunda presencia hizo acto de aparición en el establecimiento específicamente hablando en la mesa donde se encontraban las féminas Uchiha y el varón Uzumaki— ¿es normal que actué así? —Pregunto la domadora de serpientes quien toaba asiento junto al rubio el cual ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de la peli morada—

Normalmente no, pero cuando pone esa cara significa que fantasea en algo relacionado con Naruto —dijo Mikoto soltando un suspiro, ella era consciente de que a su hija le atraía el rubio de mejillas marcadas, ambos eran muy unidos y desde aquella tragedia que azoto a su clan, Naruto ayudo a los sobrevivientes en el caso de ambas a salir de esa depresión, lo malo fue que Sasuke se había hundido en su odio y rencor al parecer la maldición de su clan seguiría muy presente hasta en los miembros más jóvenes—

Ah ya entendí, la pequeña pervertida está pensando cosas con foxy-kun eh, no me sorprende si su madre es medio shota —dijo Anko buscando provocar a la Uchiha mayor y divertirse un rato…. Al parecer tuvo el resultado que quería—

Óyeme Anko, mi hija no es ninguna pervertida ella es una señorita que es educada, amable y muy dulce ella jamás haría algo tan indecente y ¿a qué te refieres con eso de shota? —Contesto Mikoto algo molesta por tales acusaciones propiciadas por la domadora de serpientes hacia su persona y su hija—

Déjame decirte que ayer tus acciones dicen otra cosa querida o te tengo que recordar ¿en donde pusiste la cara de foxy-kun después de arrebatármelo de mis brazos? Es mas si siquiera note que tú estuvieras incomoda —respondió Anko provocando que la azabache se tornara de un rojo que no era muy sano— así que eso me dice que lo pervertida lo heredo de ti eh y tu muy elegante y esa fachada de mujer serena y calmada para mi solo es signo de que eres una pervertida de closet —dijo Anko mientras apuntaba con el dedo de manera acusadora a la Uchiha quien había inventado un nuevo color de rojo por la vergüenza que sentía al recordar que el pequeño ojiazul estuvo en un sitio muy vergonzoso, pero era muy raro solo sentía vergüenza por las palabras de Anko no por haber colocado al rubio entre sus atributo es mas la idea no le desagrado, estuvo a puto de iniciar una pelea verbal con la peli morada hasta que cierto hombre de edad avanzada hizo acto de presencia

Es muy temprano para que ambas peleen, Anko compórtate por favor y Mikoto pensé que eras más madura como para caer en las bromas de Anko es muy obvio que solo te dice eso para provocarte —Sarutobi se sentaba frente al rubio mientras este sorbía su plato terminando de comer—

Aaaaaaaah —suspiro el rubio— GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA ESTUVO DELICIOSO —el grito de Naruto hizo que Ayame sonriera y Shiori despertara de su fantasía— ah ¿Hime-chan? ¿Oji-san? ¿A qué hora llegaron? —Pregunto el ojiazul quien jamás se percató de su llegada—

Hace como 5 minutos pero tu ni siquiera nos vistes llegar porque parecía que en cualquier momento te comerías el plato —contesto Anko con un tono algo burlón solo lo suficiente para que Naruto se sonrojara de vergüenza en su humilde opinión el rubio se veía demasiado adorable con las mejillas coloreadas, cosa que ocurrió después de haber dicho aquellas palabras—

Bueno Naruto tu nos dijiste que tenías algo que decirnos es por eso que todos estamos aquí así que ¿Por qué tanto misterio? —todos los presentes incluyendo a Ayame voltearon en dirección a donde se encontraba el pequeño rubio quien endureció la mirada se veía muy serio lo que indicaba que esto era muy importante—

Lo que les voy a contar es toda la verdad espero que me crean esto les parecerá como si hubiera salido de un cuento o alguna película —era ahora o nunca tenía que decírselos el destino de dos mundo estaba en juego pero una pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de aquellas personas que se encontraban en el local ¿Qué era tan importante como para que Naruto se pusiera una actitud tan seria?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Se ve a una lucario algo preocupada frente a una puerta<p>

Ya deja de lloriquear si reprobaste punto ya no puedes hacer nada —dijo la Lucario buscando alguna respuesta, un indicio de que sus palabras surtieran efecto—

Ya me harte. Ante situaciones así, se requieren medidas desesperadas —dijo para si misma caminando hacia la sala a punto de tomar el teléfono— ah … parece que ya terminaron de leer la historia si me lo preguntas estuvo algo interesante ¿qué sorpresas traerá ahora? la verdad no lo se y si no logro sacar de su depresión al caldero ambulante, no creo que avance mucho, pero no teman en este mismo instante estoy llamando a una persona que estoy segura de que sabe como actuar en estas situación, así que no se preocupen esta historia continuara.

Por cierto recuerden que un autor vive de los comentarios y criticas hacia su obra no cuesta nada dejar alguna de las dos, creo que eso ayudaría para que salga de su depresión paz y nos leemos luego


	9. a la velocidad de la luz

al parecer mi asistente logro sacarme de mi depresion por lo que sta historia debe cotinuar, ella no presentara el capitulo porque se fue de vacaciones con su familia, tampoco crean que sou un tirano que la tiene encadenada 24 hrs al dia sera mejo que suba el capitulo.

renincia de derechos: naruto no me pertenece bla bla bla ni los caracteres de digimon frotier bla bla bla mejor le paramo hasta ahi que me da floera ecribir mas cosas ahora disfruten este capitulo escrito dpor arcanine9407

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8: a la velocidad de la luz<p>

Todos en la mesa estaban callados, esperando a que Naruto les relatara por qué los había citado en el restaurante inclusive Ayame estaba atenta ante las palabras tan serias del rubio.

Pero antes de que les cuente por qué los llame….—todos se encontraban al filo de sus asientos, la tensión en el ambiente era tal que podría cortarse con un cuchillo— ¿creen que puedan darme más ramen por favor? —Pregunto Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—

Tal pregunta ocasiono que casi todos los presentes abrieran los ojos y cayeran de espaldas por las ocurrencias del rubio, quien observo con todos sufrían ese golpe.

¿Dije algo malo? —Pregunto el rubio al ver esas caídas por parte de todos.

Después de ese pequeño lapsus. Naruto tena un enorme chichón en su cabeza y lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos. Ayame traía una bolsa de hielo y se la colocaba en la cabeza para bajar la inflamación del tremendo golpe que Shiori y Anko le acomodaron

Naruto-kun si nada más nos llamaste para eso mejor nos vamos —dijo Shiori algo molesta pero a la vez feliz ese tipo de preguntas solo podía decirlas alguien como él. Al parecer estaba bien—

Esperen ya les voy a contar lo que paso —dijo Naruto ocasionando que todos volvieran a sus lugares, el rubio suspiro porque no quería recordar porque inicio esto—

Verán todo comenzó después de recibir "el regalo más maravilloso de mi vida" —comenzó a relatar haciendo un entrecomillado en las últimas palabras, todos los presentes sabia a que se referían, Ayame era la única que no sabía. Estuvo a punto de preguntar pero Anko la detuvo diciéndole que luego le contaría porque se trataba de un asunto que el ojiazul no quería recordar—

De lo emocionado que me encontraba, me fui al bosque que se encuentra al lado de la mansión del Hokage —esas palabras sorprendieron a todos el ya no se refería como padre al Yodaime Hokage— estuve ahí por un buen rato hasta que el sonido de una pelea me llamo la atención, llegue a un claro solo para ver como un miembro del clan Hyūga y un ninja renegado peleaban entre ellos

Espera ¿viste la pelea entre ese ninja de Iwa y Hizashi Hyūga? —Pregunto el Sandaime ante esa revelación—

Hai Oji-san, se me hizo raro porque el Hyūga no lanzaba jutsus, yo creía que era por aquellas niñas que el ninja de Iwa tenía amarradas y a sus espaldas —contesto Naruto sorprendiendo a todos y preocupando a las dos mujeres y niñas quienes oían su relato— así que hice algo que creo que fue bueno y malo, me cole detrás de aquel ninja renegado y desate a las niñas, estuve a punto de llevármelas de ahí. Cuando un kunai se enterró cerca de mis pies, aquel ninja había noqueado al miembro del clan Hyūga y se había percatado de mi presencia

¿Acaso se te zafo un tornillo? ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo tan peligroso? —regaño la peli morada al rubio quien solo rio de manera nerviosa— ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que ese ninja te hubiera hecho si descubría tu herencia?

Lo se Hime-chan el mismo me lo dijo, daba igual como me llevara a Iwa, vivo o muerto servía para sus planes junto con las niñas o me llevaba para refundar el clan Uzumaki o me mataba y llevaba mi cadáver como trofeo —respondió Naruto dejando a todas las féminas algo conmocionadas y Hiruzen endureció la mirada, ¿que tuvo que pasar para que el pequeño rubio tuviera que madurar tan rápido?— intente hacerle frente para que pudieran escapar pero el tipo esquivo mi ataque y me golpeo en un costado de mi cuerpo con mucha fuerza, termine estrellándome en un árbol tosiendo algo de sangre

Naruto Uzumaki ¿acaso te volviste loco?, esas heridas son las que debes informarnos inmediatamente levántate, en este momento, iremos con el doctor para que te revise —dijo el Sandaime con un tono de voz autoritario agarrando a Naruto del brazo y arrastrándolo al médico. A pesar de sus constantes protestas alegando que se sentía bien, estas cesaron cuando recibió la mirada molesta de las 4 féminas, al parecer Ayame se unió al chisme dejando a su padre en el local por un rato.

Al llegar al hospital el Sandaime pidio todos los exámenes médicos conocidos por el hombre (y algunos conocidos por los monos).El pequeño rubio se sintió como una rata de laboratorio, al pasar de una habitación donde le conectaban cables a su torso, a otra donde fotografiaban sus huesos.

Después de 3 horas en un consultorio, un hombre de edad algo avanzada de cabello negro con algunas canas en su cabeza, vestía una camisa de color negra con un estetoscopio colgando en su cuello y la bata de médico, pantalón café y calzado civil, revisaba todos los análisis y radiografías del pequeño rubio. ¿Que había de especial en ese doctor? que él no era un idiota como todos aquellos que ostentaban un puesto en el hospital.

Jamás vio al pequeño niño como la reencarnación del Kyubi a pesar de que hace 8 años en el ataque de la bestia con cola perdió a su esposa, el más bien veía a Naruto como alguien muy noble, mantenerse firme ante las miradas de odio y constantes golpizas por parte de los estúpidos aldeanos que jamás sabrían distinguir entre la espada y la funda.

Por muy fuerte que sea una persona cualquiera ya habría caído en la locura, se habría suicidado o habría cosechado la maldad que poco a poco crecía en su interior, pero había algo que le llamo mucho la atención, el pequeño ojiazul era fuerte pero no físicamente. Naruto poseía la tan afamada voluntad de fuego que el Shodaime Hokage tanto profetizaba.

Sarutobi-sama —dijo el doctor llamando la atención del ex Hokage— ya realizamos todos los análisis que se pueden practicar en Naruto al parecer no hay ningún signo de daño en su cuerpo.

¿Está seguro doctor? — pregunto el Sandaime, en ese momento el doctor prendió una luz y puso frente las radiografías sacadas del tórax del rubio para que estas se visualizaran perfectamente.

Si tuvo alguna contusión o fractura esta ya sano completamente, su examen de sangre no muestra anormalidades y su red de chacra está en perfecto estado, este chico es la salud en persona —respondió el doctor mientras el Sandaime suspiraba aliviado agradecía a Kami porque a su nieto no le paso nada—

Gracias doctor de hecho usted es el único en quien confió para velar por la salud de Naruto, los demás digamos que ni siquiera debieron dedicarse a la medicina —Sarutobi solo recordaba las veces que algún doctor del hospital atendía al rubio, casi siempre terminaba asesinándolo por algún intento de matar al ojiazul, de ahí la costumbre de siempre estar presente en cada uno de los procedimiento médicos aplicados al rubio, otra de las ventajas de haber sido Hokage.

Lo entiendo Sarutobi-sama, daré la orden para que Naruto sea dado de alta, con su permiso —aquel medico se había retirado del consultorio dejando al Sandaime calmado pero molesto, Minato era el que debía preocuparse por el pequeño ojiazul, no existía excusa para lo que hacía y sabía que algún día todo lo que hacía se le regresaría (traducción: karma) pero ese sería otro tema, además todavía seguía pendiente la plática del rubio.

Naruto estaba algo molesto el afirmaba sentirse bien, pero al parecer nadie le había hecho caso.

**Lo hicieron porque te quieren Naruto-kun **—dijo la pelirroja en su interior—** se preocupan por ti **

Lo se Kasumi-chan ¿pero todo esto era necesario? —pregunto el rubio, quien tenía cables conectados a su cuerpo junto con una mascada de oxígeno y sus brazos y piernas sujetos a la cama— atarme a la cama fue demasiado ¿no crees?

**Tal vez si tú no hubieras tratado de huir del hospital esto no hubiera pasado **—respondió la kitsune tratando de contener su risa, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio el cual solo suspiro—

Ya sé que te quieres reír, adelante no me molestare —después de dichas palabras. Naruto pudo escuchar perfectamente como la castaña pelirroja se reía hasta más no poder, el rubio maldecía su suerte mientras lágrimas en forma de cascada caían por sus ojos

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió revelando a un Sarutobi junto con el doctor que siempre lo atendía.

Como esta Naruto —pregunto el medico sonriéndole al ojiazul— lamento haber tenido que dar la orden de atarte a la cama, pero con una fractura no se puede jugar, tenía que estar seguro de que no hubo algún daño estructural ni en tus huesos o pulmones, por lo tanto no tenías que moverte en caso de haber presentado algo de lo que acabo de mencionar, al parecer todo está en perfecto orden dejare que Sarutobi-sama este contigo y podrás salir del hospital en ½ hora —después de que el medico revisara el formulario y lo dejara en la mesa de noche de la habitación se retiró dejándolos solos—

Oji-san atarme fue demasiado —al parecer Naruto solo se quejaría de lo que le habían hecho en el hospital— ya me pueden quitar estas cosas siento como si estuvieran experimentando conmigo —se sentía algo incómodo por todo lo que tenía pegando en el cuerpo—

Que te ataran a la cama tú te lo buscaste y mira que no le dije a Mikoto y a Anko de tu pequeña odisea tratando de escapar del hospital —dijo el ex Hokage con una sonrisa algo maliciosa—

Ok ya me comporto —respondió el rubio algo nervioso sabiendo que ambas eran completamente aterradoras si llegaban a enojarse—

Por cierto Naruto —dijo Hiruzen— con todo el ajetreo del hospital no terminaste de contarnos lo que paso anoche, pero tengo algo que decirte antes de que sigas con tu historia —el ex Hokage endureció la mirada y la dirigió hacia la cama donde se encontraba el rubio a sabiendas de lo que le iba a decir el antiguo Sandaime— lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso Naruto, ¿te das cuenta de cómo nos hubiéramos sentido Mikoto Anko y sobre todo Shiori si algo te hubiera pasado?

¿Y que querías que hiciera Oji-san? —contrataco Naruto— quedarme de brazos cruzados, ver como asesinaban al Hyūga y se llevaban a las niñas.

Pudiste haber ido por ayuda —dijo el anciano—

Si claro. Dime algo Oji-san ¿crees que me hubieran creído? ¿De verdad piensas que no hubieran dicho que solo lo hacía por llamas la atención?

Sarutobi pensó lo que el rubio dijo era verdad casi todas las veces que veía a Naruto hablando con sus padres solo decían cosas como "Naruto no molestes" "deja de hacer eso" o "no podemos atenderte en este momento Naruto"

No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, la verdad Oji-san lo volvería a hacer si tuviera oportunidad —dijo Naruto levantándose de su cama— estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida si alguien que es importante para mi está en peligro.

Hiruzen estaba impresionado por las palabras que había dicho el ojiazul, al parecer fue testigo de algo que no veía desde sus días cuando era un gennin y era entrenado por el mismísimo Shodaime Hokage.

(Al parecer alguien ha heredado tu filosofía sensei) —Eran los pensamientos del anciano Hokage quien veía una copia exacta de su antiguo maestro reflejada en el pequeño rubio— bueno Naruto ese será tema de otro día. Ahora vístete, que todavía no terminas de relatarnos lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche

El ojiazul simplemente comenzó a vestirse, Sarutobi salía de la habitación para darle más privacidad al rubio, dio un pequeño vistazo hacia donde Naruto se encontraba se había quitado aquella bata de hospital y estaba poniéndose sus pantalones, Hiruzen no dijo nada pero al ver el cuerpo del pequeño rubio lleno de cicatrices, ninguna era provocada por el entrenamiento para convertirse en ninja, apretó sus puños señal de su estado de ánimo actual, como deseaba encontrar a los malditos infelices que le habían hecho a su nieto para él personalmente hacerlos sufrir de la manera más cruel y dolorosamente posible.

Naruto termino de ponerse su ropa, salió de la habitación junto con el Sandaime se dirigieron a la salida del hospital donde cuatro siluetas lo esperaban

Foxy-kun como estas —pregunto la peli morada solo que sin colocar al rubio entre sus grandes encantos algo que llamo la atención de la azabache mayor—

Muy bien ¿quién eres tú? y ¿qué le hiciste a la pervertida de Anko? — Pregunto Mikoto sacándole un signo de interrogación que flotaba sobre la cabeza de Anko—

Siempre que Anko veía a Naruto lo abrazaba hasta dejarlo azul, tu no puedes ser ella —Mikoto trataba de desquitarse de todo lo que la peli morada le dijo ayer en la noche—

Soy consciente de que tal vez foxy-kun tenga una fractura o algo por el estilo eh Mikoto y mira que si de pervertidas hablamos tú me puedes seguir la corriente eh asaltacunas de closet.

El comentario dirigido a la azabache ocasiono que comenzara a crear un nuevo tono de color rojo en su rostro

Suficiente las dos —hablo Sarutobi con una voz algo autoritaria— luego pueden hablar de sus fetiches mejor dejemos que Naruto nos siga contando lo que sucedió anoche —el comentario del Sandaime hizo que Mikoto comenzara a expulsar humo por las orejas, aunque ahora el anciano estaba algo incómodo por la pregunta que Naruto le hizo después— Oji-san ¿Qué es un fetiche?

Después de salir del hospital y evitar a toda costa responder esa pregunta del rubio. Ahora caminaba por las calles acompañado de Shiori quien tomaba su brazo trenzándolo con el suyo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio eran las mirada de odio dirigidos hacia él y algunas palabras no muy agradables "maldito demonio de seguro está controlando a Uchiha-sama" "no entiendo porque Yodaime-sama te dejo vivir"

Un típico paseo por las calles de la aldea. Claro no contaban con Mikoto quien parecía que los asesinaba con la mirada, al parecer había escuchado algunas de las palabras que los aldeanos le decían al rubio, su sharingan estaba activado intimidando a todos los que miraba, si agregamos que Anko traía sus serpientes saliendo de las mangas de su gabardina y el instinto asesino que Sarutobi soltaba, ninguno trato de hacerle algo al pequeño ojiazul. En cuestión de minutos llegaron al restaurante Ichikarus para seguir con el relato del rubio.

Muy bien foxy-kun ahora dinos que sucedió después de tu enfrentamiento —las miradas de todos se posaron en Naruto quien ahora estaba algo serio—

Primero tengo que advertirles algo —dijo Naruto— lo que les contare debe permanecer como secreto —todos en el local asienten con la cabeza aceptando la petición del rubio—

Después de que me golpeara contra ese árbol, el ninja de Iwa se disponía a llevarse a las niñas, fue ahí que me acorde del kunai que traía en mis manos, lo arroje pero solo conseguí hacerle un rasguño en la mejilla, él había desenfundado su ninjato y estuvo a punto de atacarme hasta que un torrente de flamas color verde me "salvaron" por así decirlo —Naruto quería seguir pero fue interrumpido por Mikoto—

Naruto acaso estas inventando esta historia, jamás eh escuchado de fuego de color verde —era un hecho de que casi todos los miembros del clan Uchiha tenían una afinidad predominante del fuego, no era de extrañarse que conocieran su elemento a la perfección— te eh dicho que a Shiori y a mí no nos gusta que nos mientas…

Todo tiene una explicación Mikoto-chan —dijo el pequeño rubio—y créanme todo lo que sucedió es completamente cierto —el rubio suspiro de manera pesada y siguió su relato—

La explicación es que de entre los arboles una especie de perro de gran tamaño apareció murmurando acerca de donde se encontraba un tal digispirit

¿digi que? —Interrumpió el antiguo Hokage— ¿Naruto de que estas hablando? y el perro que mencionas pudo haber sido una invocación que ese ninja renegado hizo para ayudarle

Yo lo dudo Oji-san —contesto Naruto— y se dice digispirit ¿me van a dejar terminar de relatar la historia? —su mejilla inflada y el pequeño puchero producto de que siempre lo interrumpían eran señales muy evidentes de su estado de ánimo actual— Ya luego me preguntaran todas las dudas que tengan.

Para Mikoto, Shiori, Ayame y extrañamente Anko esa faceta del rubio era algo tierna, lo que ninguno noto fue un leve aumento de la temperatura a su alrededor, solo su inquilina se percató del cambio.

Fue muy sutil, aun así estaba inquieta ¿simplemente hizo un berrinche y esto paso? Pero la pregunta en estos momentos ocupaba sus pensamientos ¿Acaso serán sus nuevas habilidades?

Y sobre la invocación yo pensé lo mismo Oji-san hasta que el ninja de Iwa me dijo que yo la había realizado, pero eso no es lo peor cuando esa cosa nos miró y pregunto acerca del digispirit.

En ese entonces no tenía idea de lo que había dicho, el ninja de la roca lo ataco con un jutsu de tierra y esa cosa esquivo casi todos los disparos, dos lograron impactar pero al parecer ni siquiera debió haberlos sentido.

Se movió a gran velocidad y en cuestión de segundos, estuvo frente al ninja de Iwa, abrió la boca y disparo un torrente de flamas verdes, el mismo que me salvo, vi como ese ninja de Iwa gritaba de dolor hasta que ya no pude oír nada y solo quedo su cuerpo quemado.

Los detalles con los que relataba Naruto eran increíbles, el hecho de que esa cosa no fuera una invocación ya era de por si alarmante, al parecer para que ese ninja entrara a la aldea sin ser detectado tenía que ser al menos un jounin o ambu y si esa criatura lo mato tan fácilmente entonces ¿que era en realidad?

Si no era una invocación entonces ¿que era? Naruto-kun —pregunto la Uchiha menor—

No tengo idea Shiori-chan —respondió el rubio— aun me estoy debatiendo si lo que ocurrió anoche fue un sueño, pero fue tan real

No creo que ese sea toda la historia ¿o si foxy-kun? —dijo Anko y el rubio le respondió moviendo la cabeza de forma negatoria—

No Hime-chan aquí va lo más increíble —todos a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse para obtener una posición más cómoda y así oír el relato del pequeño ojiazul.

Después de que esa cosa mato al ninja renegado nos miró directamente nuevamente pregunto sobre el digispirit de la legenda pero ni las Hyūga ni yo teníamos idea de lo que estaba hablando, nos amenazó con dañarnos si no le decíamos lo que quería, trate de alejarlo pero el simplemente se rio y ataco a la castaña, tuve que reaccionar rápido porque ella estaba paralizada del miedo, no tuve más opción que taclearla para poder evitar el ataque.

Al parecer no sirvió de nada, ese extraño ser ataco al Hyūga que estaba inconsciente —Naruto hizo una pausa algo dramática dejando a todos con el suspenso— lo siguiente que les voy a contar requiere que aclare sus dudas y les muestre algo que encontré. Así que pregunten lo que quieran.

Naruto ese perro que tú mencionaste ¿seguro que no se trataba de una invocación? —Pregunto el anciano— eh escuchado acerca de invocaciones que matan a su invocador y luego desaparecen

El problema Oji-san es que esta cosa no desapareció. Era tan real que yo lo puedo confirmar ¿otra duda? —pregunto el ojiazul viendo a todos a su alrededor, al parecer ninguno daba señales de querer preguntar otra cosa

Naruto comenzó a buscar algo dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón al parecer estaba tan concentrado que no presto atención cuando Shiori se acercó.

¿Qué buscas Naruto-kun? —pregunto la Uchiha al rubio que no presto atención hasta que su rostro mostro una sonrisa muy suave, saco su mano junto con el objeto que estaba buscando y lo coloco en la mesa frente a todos.

Para muchos les parecía un teléfono o radio, fue ahí que Shiori rompió otra vez el silencio.

¿Qué es eso Naruto-kun?

Esto Shiori-chan es un digivice y es la cosa más increíble que eh visto en toda mi vida —respondió el rubio pero su respuesta solo genero más dudas a todos los que estaban a su alrededor—

¿Digivice? —preguntaron las tres personas mayores y las dos niñas al ver el extraño objeto que estaba sobre la mesa

Y ¿que hace foxy-kun? —Ahora fue turno de la pelimorada en preguntar al mismo tiempo que tomaba aquel objeto extraño para inspeccionarlo más detalladamente— me parece un radio común y corriente

Es todo menos un radio o teléfono Hime-chan—contesto Naruto retirando el objeto de las manos de la jounnin— este aparato me permite hacer algo increíble pero para que les pueda explicar mejor tengo que contarles más acerca de lo que ocurrió esa noche

Veamos ¿en dónde me quede?….ah ya recuerdo:

Esa cosa le clavo las garras en el pecho provocando que comenzara a salir sangre, la niña castaña comenzó a suplicar para que dejara de hacerle daño y entonces la otra chica despertó, yo trataba de idear algo para alejar a esa cosa, recode que dentro de los kunai que me regalo Shiori-chan y Mikoto-chan había un juego de agujas senbon, no causarían daño pero al menos distraerían a esa cosa.

Entonces me percate que mi digivice se había caído, pensé que no era importante en ese momento, luego lo buscaría de no ser por lo que vi, mi digivice estaba flotando pero a ras de suelo, una extraña luz salió disparada hacia un árbol y este exploto en llamas, dentro de esa columna de fuego algo comenzó a materializarse.

Una especie de figura o fuera lo que fuera se hizo visible dentro, esa cosa dejo al Hyūga para gritar que encontró el digispirit de la legenda y comenzó a correr, ahí me di cuenta de que esa cosa encontró lo que buscaba, pero algo me decía que no debía tomarlo así que salte a su lomo para evitar que tomara el digispirit, al parecer no funciono porque ambos fuimos en dirección al torrente de fuego.

Quede inconsciente durante un momento, cuando desperté y vi que estaba dentro de la columna de fuego me asuste, creí que me iba a quemar pero por alguna extraña razón no me paso nada, ni siquiera sentí que el fuego estuviera caliente mire al frente y esa cosa parecía hablarme después de eso parece que me transforme o algo por el estilo

No sé cómo paso pero pude sentir como una fuerza brotaba en mi interior y lo más extraño, no parecía chacra lo primero que note fue que crecí, después mi cabello era más largo, mi vista mi oído y otros sentidos parecían más desarrollados y mi fuerza parecía que aumento lo cual fue suficiente para derrotar a esa criatura.

Antes de que Naruto prosiguiera con su historia Shiori se había levantado de su lugar alejándose del rubio y las personas quienes miraban a la Uchiha de manera extraña ella nunca se comportaba asi

Shiori-chan a dónde vas — pregunto Naruto al ver como su amiga se iba sin ningún rumbo—

Grandioso Naruto hiciste enfadar a Shiori —Mikoto se levantó inmediatamente para alcanzar a su molesta hija— sabes que las cosas que más odia son las mentiras, la verdad también estoy molesta, ¿enserio crees que todo ese cuento lo creeríamos? una vez que calme a Shiori te disculparas con ella.

Pero no mentí en nada todo lo que dije es verdad ustedes si me creen ¿Hime-chan?, ¿Ayame-chan? ¿Oji-san?

La cara de ambas féminas reflejaba dudas su historia parecía sacada de una película de ciencia ficción, Hiruzen por el contrario tenía más problemas, toda la historia simplemente era una locura, pero la forma en como describió cada detalle y las expresiones faciales del rubio le indicaban que todo era verdad pero eso era imposible, algunas teorías se formaban en su cabeza.

La primera es que eso fue producto del duro golpe a sus sueños producido por el día anterior, otra era que el ninja renegado de Iwa lo había puesto en un genjutsu pero se reservaría sus comentarios para no dañar al pequeño Naruto.

Veras foxy-kun lo que sucede es que…ah miren la hora será mejor que me valla esos nuevos ninjas que capturaron no se van a "interrogar" solos —respondió Anko de manera apresurada solo para que su sonrisa nerviosa se transformara en una más siniestra— además quiero probar un nuevo método del cual eh oído maravillas —la mayoría de las personas que vieron eso tuvieron un escalofrió que les recorrió por la espalda—

Todos habían regresado a sus actividades normales Ayame había regresado a ayudarle a su padre, Anko regreso a IyT mientras que Sarutobi volvía a la mansión de su clan, dejando a un Naruto algo deprimido en la mesa. El rubio gruño y su cabeza golpeo la mesa de manera estridente, luego simplemente suspiro.

Te lo dije Kasumí-chan no me creerían —comenzó una conversación con su inquilina quien estaba en su subconsciente— y para colmo Shiori-chan está enojada conmigo porque cree que todo lo que le dije son mentiras

**El problema es que no se me ocurre nada para que les demuestres la verdad** —Kasumí puso su mano debajo de su barbilla tratando de crear un plan— **deja consultarlo con mi almohada y luego te lo digo vale**

Oye Kasumí-chan esto es de vida o muerte no puedes dejarme asi —dijo Naruto pero no recibió ninguna respuesta— ¿Kasumí-chan sigues despierta? —pregunto solo para oír el suave murmullo de la pelirroja cuando respiraba singo inconfundible de que estaba dormida— grandioso simplemente grandioso ahora tendré que pensar en cómo demostrar todo lo que dije y creo disculparme con Shiori —suspiro— es demasiada presión para un niño de mi edad será mejor poner manos a la obra.

Naruto agradeció por la comida y se fue del restaurante, su objetivo encontrar a su amiga que parecía muy molesta, pero el rubio estaba dispuesto a aclarar las cosas, lejos de la posición del rubio en uno de los bosques de entrenamiento e los ninjas nuestra Uchiha menor estaba caminado, su cara mostraba claros signos de estar enfadada después de la tragedia que azoto a su clan ella y Naruto prometieron jamás decirse mentiras ni guardarse secretos, desde su punto de visa Naruto rompió una de las reglas más importantes y la base de su amistad, la confianza que ambos se tenían.

¿Porque Naruto-kun inventaría una historia así? —se preguntó a sí misma la Uchiha— ¿será por lo que paso ayer? ¿Porque siento esta opresión en mi pecho? ¿Acaso Naruto-kun me dijo la verdad y soy yo la que no le cree? —las dudas azotaban su mente con gran fuerza hasta que un ruido cerca de un arbusto llamo su atención.

Shiori comenzó a prestar más atención hasta que una extraña criatura salió de entre ellos.

Era redonda como un peluche, su cuerpo era de color grisáceo y sus ojos eran de color rojos de su cabeza sobresalían unas orejas, al parecer carecía de brazos y piernas para moverse de manera normal.

Shiori era una chica muy femenina algo no muy común en las mujeres del clan Uchiha, al ver a esa criatura hizo lo que muchas en su lugar harían.

KYAAAAAAAAAAA QUE LINDO ERES —la Uchiha sostuvo a la criatura en sus brazos abrazándola hasta que esta comenzó a ponerse azul, un ruido proveniente de la criatura hizo que la azabache lo soltara, provenía del estómago del digimon.

Tienes hambre ¿verdad? —pregunto la azabache recibiendo un si por parte del digimon— mira tengo algo para ti —la Uchiha busco en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró una barra de chocolate misma que no se había acabado— toma comételo, ya se me fue el apetito desde hace rato.

Tímidamente el pequeño digimon se acercó a la niña, olfateo por unos instantes la barra de chocolate y se la comió de un solo bocado, parecía haber quedado encantado con el sabor, sus mejillas sonrojadas eran evidentes, si uno mirara más de cerca sus ojos tenían forma de corazón, Shiori sonreía al ver como el pequeño animalito comía tan eufóricamente hasta que otro ruido llamo su atención acaricio la cabeza de la criatura y comenzó a caminar.

Lo que no pudo notar es una sonrisa maliciosa en la criatura y el cómo encima de un árbol varios destellos aparecieron esos destellos eran el reflejos de varios ojos que vieron la escena y quedaron hipnotizados por el aroma del chocolate.

La Uchiha caminaba despreocupada, sin saber del peligro que ahora corría, encontró un pequeño claro cerca del bosque, ahí una silueta humana estaba presente.

Tenía el cabello largo de color castaño, el chico parecía tener su edad, una venda cubría su frente, lo más destacable del chico eran sus ojos color perlado que parecían inflamados, señal de que había estado llorando por mucho tiempo.

El color de ojos la hizo deducir que se trataba de un Hyūga, el chico practicaba unas katas del tan famoso _Jūken (puño suave) sus ojos solo reflejaban frustración tristeza pero sobretodo odio, ella sabía que era la misma mirada que su hermano poseía desde aquella fatídica noche en donde su clan fue completamente asesinado._

_Que quieres aquí niña _—pregunto muy tajante el chico— vete si nada más estas aquí para molestar

Oye que grosero eres —dijo la Uchiha algo molesta— si no cambias esa actitud nunca tendrás amigos

Mientras esta conversación tan agradable se realizaba entre los dos infantes, lejos en la aldea de la hoja Naruto trataba de encontrar a su amiga de pelo azabache, ya sabía dónde se encontraba así que se dirigió hacia el bosque hasta que se encontró a un aldeano que por error había empujado.

El sujeto comenzó con las hostilidades hacia el rubio pero estas cesaron cuando una chica de cabello largo color morado y otro sujeto que caminaban vieron la escena rápidamente el sujeto desistió de la agresión pues estuvo a punto de golpear a Naruto, lo curioso es que Naruto parecía a punto de devolverle el golpe.

Yugao-neecha, Hayate-niisan, hola —rápidamente Naruto corrió y abrazo a la pareja quienes gustosos recibieron la muestra de cariño del pequeño rubio.

Naruto que paso ¿Por qué ese sujeto estaba tan molesto contigo? —Pregunto la pelimorada— ¿acaso hiciste otra de tus bromas? Te advertí acerca de ellas… —el ojiazul agacho la cabeza al recibir el regaño por parte de la bella AMBU mismo que fue interrumpido por el jounnin.

Yugao tranquila, además Naruto es solo un niño y esto podría ser beneficioso para su entrenamiento si quiere volverse un gran ninja —la pelimorada volteo a ver a su novio con cara de "explícate ahora o veras"— es simple todas las bromas que ha hecho son prácticamente perfectas, ni siquiera los jounnin más experimentados las pueden detectar, esto lo podría usar al colocar trampas u otro objeto para una emboscada.

Además si mal no recuerdo yo estuve en la reunión donde Asuma se ganó su apodo, nadie detecto la presencia de Naruto hasta que se comenzó a reír, eso solo es señal del gran ninja que está destinado a ser.

El ojiazul tenía un enorme sonrojo por las palabras que el jounnin le decía quería seguir platicando hasta que recordó el porque estaba deambulando en las calles.

Yugao-neechan de casualidad ¿no has visto a Mikoto-chan y a Anko-chan? —pregunto el rubio interrumpiendo la discusión de la pareja que debatían por qué Naruto debe o no de hacer bromas.

Pues hace unos momentos vi a Mikoto entrar y salir de la mansión del clan Uchiha —respondió la AMBU—

Y yo vi a Anko entrar al IyT con una cara tan sonriente como alguien después de recibir un regalo —completo el jounnin— seguro tiene trabajo.

Mientras el rubio conversaba con ambos lejos de ahí Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba deambulando por las calles de Konoha buscando a su hija, su rostro reflejaba molestia, oír la historia de Naruto la enfado ¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño e inocente que jamás les mintió dijo tal cuento? Pero había algo que la inquietaba. Por alguna razón desde lo más recóndito de su mente, una pequeña parte de su ser le gritaba que Naruto decía la verdad pero eso era imposible.

Decidió no tomarle importancia y seguir buscando a su pequeña, de pronto se topó con la sádica pelimorada quien parecía decepcionada, curiosa la azabache se acercó a preguntar.

¿Y a ti que te paso parece? que hubieras encontrado una tienda de dangos y estos estuvieran incomibles —pregunto la azabache a la domadora de serpientes—

Anko simplemente suspiro tratando de no decir algo que humillara a la Uchiha …tal vez solo avergonzarla pero no estaba de humor.

Lo que pasa es que los tipos que iba a interrogar. Simplemente entre a la sala con mis "herramientas de trabajo" y comenzaron a cantar como lindos canarios —suspiro— no pude divertirme como yo quería.

Bueno parece que solo con tu presencia das suficiente miedo y si le agregamos esa sonrisa tan sádica que tú tienes hasta yo hablaría —Mikoto comenzó a mirar por todas partes algo que llamo la atención de la jounnin— ¿oye de casualidad no has visto a Shiori? llevo buscándola todo el día.

¿No está en tu casa? el complejo Uchiha es muy grande —dijo Anko— ¿buscaste por todas partes?

No —respondió Mikoto— le pregunte a Sasuke si estaba su hermana, me dijo que no la había visto en toda la mañana después de todo lo que ocurrió en Ichikarus.

Sobre eso también estaba pensando en lo que foxy-kun nos dijo en la mañana —dijo la pelimorada llamando la atención de la azabache—

¿No me digas que tú le crees Anko? —pregunto la Uchiha incrédula por haber oído semejante historia— por favor, sé que Naruto debe estar muy triste, pero eso no es excusa para inventar una historia así ¿después que sigue? resulta que Naruto es la reencarnación de un guerrero de otra dimensión cuya fuerza proviene del fuego, eso sí sería ridículo por favor.

Mikoto te conozco muy bien y no me vas a negar que algo en ti dice que foxy-kun no miente —la respuesta de Anko dejo estática a la azabache, la duda azotaba su mente, pero eso era imposible ¿o no? — tu silencio lo dice todo Mikoto.

Mejor dejemos ese tema para otro día, en estos momentos tengo que encontrar a Shiori ya casi es la hora de la comida.

Si quieres te ayudo lo más probable es que este con foxy-kun o si no el tal vez sepa acerca de donde la podemos encontrar —la Uchiha y la domadora de serpientes comenzaron a caminar con el único objetivo de encontrar al pequeño rubio que por alguna razón siempre lograba sacarles una sonrisa—

Cerca Hiruzen Sarutobi oyó la conversación de ambas féminas y procedió a seguirlas, alcanzándolas después de algunas calles para poder encontrar al rubio e iniciar con su entrenamiento sobre el manejo de su nueva katana.

A unas dos calles Naruto acompañado por Yugao y Hayate, caminaban en dirección a uno de los bosques cercanos a la aldea.

¿Estás seguro que ahí la encontraremos Naruto? —Pregunto el jounnin— no me parece un sitio donde deba estar una niña de su edad

Shiori-chan me conto que a veces cuando estaba muy triste escapaba a este lugar para poder estar sola, yo la encontré una vez que estaba entrenando —explico el rubio despejando las dudas de ambos—

Cerca de su posición un grupo de tres personas interceptaron a Naruto y compañía y claro las discusiones no se hicieron esperar cuando la domadora de serpientes abrazo al rubio enterrando su cara entre sus pechos…. De nuevo.

Hubo muchas reacciones las principales eran de furia enojo e ira por parte de Mikoto y Yugao, misma que alegaba que dejara de tratar de pervertir a su Ototo mientras que Sarutobi y Hayate solo tenían un pensamiento en su mente (maldito Naruto eres un suertudo).

Las caras de idiota y el hilo de sangre bajando por su nariz fue suficiente para que el trio de féminas les plantaran la cara en el suelo de un puñetazo, mientras Naruto veía todo y una gota resbalaba por su nuca, en su cara había un pequeño sonrojo por alguna razón la forma de saludar de la pelimorada no le disgustaba sino contrario.

Unos minutos después de que Hayate y Hiruzen se recuperaran del tremendo golpe que las chicas le proporcionaron siguieron su camino.

¿Porque nada más nos golpearon a nosotros? —Pregunto Hayate quien traía un chichón en la cabeza y la marca de una mano en su roja mejilla cortesía de su hermosa novia— ¿Naruto no tiene la misa culpa? él fue quien coloco su rostro es esa parte de la anatomía de Anko —alego el jounnin recibiendo una mirada muy intimidante por parte de la AMBU—

La razón del porque los golpeamos fue que son un par de pervertido, además Naruto es un pequeño e inocente niño —al parecer Yugao estaba algo molesta— y por si no te fijaste Anko quien abrazo a Naruto, él no tiene la culpa de que su mejor amiga sea una pervertida.

Oh vamos no creo que a foxy-kun le moleste mis "abrazos cariñosos" —respondió la siempre sonriente Anko— en ningún momento vi que tratara de quitarse

Anko te lo advierto, si vuelves a mi pequeño Ototo un pervertido como ese sannin rabo verde, no habrá lugar en este planeta en donde te puedas esconder de mi furia —dijo Yugao apretando el puño tan fuerte que una vena se hacia visible—

Ajenos a la conversación Mikoto y Naruto trataban de ignorar la pequeña "charla" entre ambas pelimoradas la azabache pregunto acerca de su hija a lo que Naruto le contesto de la misma forma que a Hayate y Yugao el tiempo voló y todos se encontraban en la entrada del bosque donde según Naruto Shiori pasaba el tiempo a solas

Muy bien Naruto —dijo Mikoto llamando la atención del ojiazul— guíanos al lugar donde se encuentra Shiori

De pronto todos escucharon un grito en aquel bosque, inmediatamente Naruto y Mikoto reconocieron la voz de Shiori, a paso raudo y veloz todos los presentes se dirigieron en dirección hacia donde el ruido se produjo, Mikoto estaba preocupada y el rubio estaba de la misma forma.

Después de una intensa carrera llegaron a un claro donde vieron una escena muy peculiar unas criaturas de color grisáceo, grandes orejas y ausencia de manos y piernas o alguna otra extremidad perseguían a Shiori y a un chico que rápidamente identificaron como un miembro del clan Hyūga.

Que rayos son esas cosas —pregunto la AMBU—

No lo se neechan pero no dejare que lastimen a Shiori-chan —Naruto se lanzo a combatir esas extrañas criaturas antes de que alguno de los adultos hiciera algo para detenerlo—

No se queden parados ahí vamos a ayudarle a Naruto —dijo Hiruzen sacando a todos del trance por la impresión de esas criaturas.

El hyuga intentaba por todos los medios de mantener a raya a esas cosas un par de esas criaturas lo tomaron por sorpresa estuvo a punto de ser atacado pero estas fueron interceptadas por un puñetazo doble cortesía de Naruto.

¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto algo tajante el chico de ojos perlados— y ¿qué haces aquí?

Lo que haga no te concierne —respondió el ojiazul con el mismo tono de voz— sabes Oji-san dice que cuando alguien te ayuda debes decir gracias y ¿quién soy? me llamo Naruto.

El placer es mutuo yo me llamo Neji —contesto el castaño luego de golpear a otras dos criaturas— ya que estas aquí ¿sabes que son estas cosas?-

Por desgracia no —respondió el rubio al mismo tiempo que soltaba una patada alejado a otro de los digimon— pensé que tu sabrías la respuesta.

Genial la ayuda que necesito y me mandan a un inútil —Neji conecto tres golpes con sus palmas derribando a otros tres Pagumon—

Nadie dijo que te estaba ayudando —contratacó Naruto al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el rostro de uno de los digimon y conectaba un gancho ascendente en la mandíbula de otro— vine a ayudar a mi amiga y por casualidad tú estabas aquí.

Rápidamente ambos terminaron de neutralizar al mini ejército de esas criaturas. Naruto y Neji respiraban algo agitados, el rubio se dirigió inmediatamente a la Uchiha quien observo todo el combate desde una distancia más prudente

Shiori-chan estas bien —pregunto el pequeño rubio recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por parte de la Uchiha— que bueno —respondió Naruto extendiendo su mano para que la azabache la usara como apoyo y pudiera levantarse.

Por cierto Neji ¿verdad? —dijo el ojiazul llamando la atención del joven castaño— gracias por ayudarla —el Hyūga miro a la pareja antes de tratar de retirarse del lugar, todos los adultos veían sorprendidos por la gran habilidad de combate de ambos, de pronto una extraña voz llamo la atención de todos.

_Malditos _—comenzó a hablar una de esas criaturas sorprendiendo a todos— _ambos serán derretidos _—por alguna razón eso no le sonó muy bien a Naruto.

Sus sospecha fue confirmada cuando una de esas criaturas se envolvió en una especie de luz de color azul los tres infantes retrocedieron por si algún ataque les era lanzado.

La sorpresa más grande de todos fue como vieron que esa criatura cambio, ahora era mucho más grande que antes, tenía un aspecto grotesco como si se hubiera derretido era de color grisáceo-azulado y despedía un olor muy nauseabundo se trataba de un Raremon.

KYAAAAAAAAAA — fue el grito de terror que Shiori pego al ver a ese monstruo mientras ocultaba su cara en la espalda de Naruto, quien por alguna razón estaba demasiado tranquilo ante la presencia de la grotesca criatura.

En nombre de Kami-sama ¿qué demonios es esa cosa? —dijo Yugao al ver a la criatura que no parecía nada que alguna vez haya visto. Inclusive Sarutobi estaba impresionado y eso que pensó que ya había vito todo.

_Me los comeré _— dijo la criatura antes de inflar su pecho y escupir una especie de baba de color verde, Naruto, Neji y Shiori reaccionaron rápido y esquivando el ataque que impacto en una roca y algunos árboles comenzando a derretirlos.

No sé qué sea esa cosa, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no podemos dejar que llegue a la aldea así que andando —Sarutobi dio la orden y todos los adultos se lanzaron en combate para tratar de detener a esa criatura.

Naruto estaba algo impresionado al ver como todos se lanzaban hacia la criatura por alguna razón esta escena le pareció familiar, un flashazo llego a su mente. El recuerdo de aquella noche cuando derroto a esa criatura que se autonombraba Cerberusmon.

Mientas Naruto se debatía en sus pensamientos, Mikoto comenzó a trazar sellos con su manos (**Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego -**** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**) una bola de fuego salió de la boca de la azabache la cual se dirigía hacia la criatura quien no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque y este lo golpeo.

Tiro directo —felicito Yugao pero su felicidad no duro mucho. Al parecer no tuvo ningún efecto sobre aquel ser— imposible ese fue un golpe limpio no puede ser que no haya salido lastimado —dijo la peli morada algo alarmada al ver a la azabache—

Hayate lanzo una serie de kunais tratando de herir a la criatura pero estos apenas tocaban al extraño ser comenzaban a derretirse.

Imposible —musito el joven jounnin que a duras penas logro esquivar otra de esas bolas acidas que el digimon arrojaba.

Anko tengo una idea necesito que lances un jutsu cuando yo te lo diga —la domadora de serpientes asintió ante la orden del antiguo Hokage que comenzaba a trazar sellos de manera rápida (_**Elemento Tierra: Bomba Dragón de Lodo**_** -**** Doton: Doryūdan**) una cabeza de dragón hecha de lodo se formó inmediatamente la cual abrió la boca y comenzó a disparar bolas de lodo, esa fue la señal de la jounnin para que trazara sellos y lanzara su técnica (_**Elemento Fuego**_**:**_**Jutsu Fuego de Dragón**_**- Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**) Anko escupió una enorme flama que se combino con la técnica de Sarutobi dando como resultado que las bolas de lodo se incendiaran y por ende al impactar con su objetivo causarían más daño.

Cuando el humo se disipo tras el impacto, vieron con gran preocupación como esa cosa no parecía lastimada de gravedad.

Esto es imposible —dijo Mikoto muy preocupada— estaba segura que ese ataque lo dañaría considerablemente.

Sarutobi-sama que haremos —pregunto el jounnin al Sandaime—

Yugao —la pelimorada presto atención al ex Hokage— quiero que te lleves a Naruto, Shiori y Neji a un lugar seguro, después iras a la aldea por refuerzos entendido.

Claro es un digimon —todos prestaron atención al pequeño rubio quien había levantado la voz— significa que solo existe un método para derrotarlo —Naruto comenzó a buscar su digivice para así tener acceso a su digispirit— vamos digispirit despierta por favor —dijo el rubio hablándole a su "radio" que al parecer emitía un resplandor en su pantalla.

Naruto este no es momento para tonterías tenemos que irnos de aquí — Yugao tomo el brazo del rubio pero este se soltó de forma brusca— Naruto vámonos de aquí AHORA —demando la AMBU pero al parecer el rubio no le prestaba atención— Naruto se que estas deprimido por todo lo que paso ayer Mikoto y Anko me contaron, pero esto no justifica que te quedes aquí, en este momento hay un verdadero peligro y tu aun no estas preparado para este tipo de situaciones.

Porque no digievoluciono —refunfuñaba el rubio intentando transformarse ignorando por completo a la AMBU—

Naruto ya basta entiende que esto a veces pasa, las personas simplemente pueden o no hacer las cosas por mucho que te duela el puesto de líder del clan Namikaze y Hokage le fueron cedidos a tu hermana porque es más capaz y pondrá en alto el nombre de tu familia —Yugao sabía que si no se detenía abriría una herida que apenas se comenzaba a cerrar pero simplemente no podía parar— entiende que el destino no se puede modificar….

ESO NO ES VERDAD —grito Naruto con lagrimas escurriendo por sus ojos al parecer las ultimas palabras abrieron una vez más la herida en su corazón— EL DESTINO NO EXISTE, ES SOLO UNA PATETICA ESCUSA QUE LOS DEBILES USAN PORQUE TIENEN MIEDO DE ENFRENTARSE A EL PARA TOMAR LAS RIENDAS DE SU VIDA, YO NO TENGO MIEDO, NO SOY NINGUN COBARDE Y JAMAS RETROCEDERE ANTE ALGUN RETO, MUCHO MENOS SI SE TRATA DE PROTEGER A LA GENTE QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI Y DEMOSTRARE QUE MI DESTINO NO ESTA ESCRITO EN PIEDRA, ME CONVERTIRE EN EL NINJA MAS PODEROSO DE LAS NACIONES ELEMENTALES Y DEL MUNDO.

El grito hizo que Mikoto perdiera la concentración en la batalla y el digimon la derribara.

_Te mandare al infierno mujer _—la criatura se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la Uchiha mayor quien estaba paralizada por el miedo—

MIKOTO-CHAN/KAA-SAN —gritaron al unísono el rubio y la azabache menor. En ese momento el digivice de Naruto emitió un resplandor desde su pantalla y un aura de color naranja comenzó a rodear su cuerpo. Naruto reconoció inmediatamente la sensación, era la misma que sintió cuando había digievolucionado por primera vez.

La oleada de poder llamo la atención de todos, incluyendo la de los digimon quienes habían despertado después de quedar inconsciente y apoyaban a su compañero para que matara a la humana.

Por alguna extraña razón ese poder que Naruto emanaba era muy familiar para las criaturas.

Lo tengo —murmuro Naruto zafándose nuevamente del agarre de la pelimorada posicionándose cerca del campo de batalla— prepárate moco gigante, NADIE LASTIMA A LAS PESONAS QUE SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI Y SALE ILESO.

La mano derecha de Naruto fue envuelta por un aro de fuego, trazando sellos rápidamente

DIGISPIRIT —un tornado de fuego envolvió a Naruto, Yugao y Shiori quienes se encontraban mas cerca del rubio se alejaron inmediatamente impresionadas por lo que sucedía ante sus ojos— DIGIVOLVE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH —todos sin excepción fueron testigos de cómo el tornado de fuego consumía al pequeño ojiazul pero Sarutobi se veía más preocupado.

(¿Acaso el kyubi recupero su poder? Imposible. El sello no mostraba señales de haberse debilitado) eran los pensamientos del Sandaime preocupado por las palabras que Yugao le dijo al rubio.

Una vez que el tornado se volvió más salvaje y después se disipo una silueta muy familiar para Mikoto y Anko se hizo presente

_AGUNIMON _— el guerrero del fuego se había hecho presente, dejando a todos con la boca abierta y los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que en cualquier momento se les saldrían de las cuencas.

No supieron cuando paso pero aquel extraño guerrero que en teoría era Naruto se lanzo a una gran velocidad hacia aquella criatura, usando solo su fuerza física tacleo al digimon haciendo que este se estrellara en una enorme roca que se encontraba cerca.

Tras el impacto la criatura comenzó a escupir bolas de ácido de manera indiscriminada obligando a los presentes a salir de la impresión y esquivar los ataques, el guerrero de fuego retrocedió de un salto parándose frente a la matriarca Uchiha, una de esas bolas de ácido se dirigía hacia Naruto quien con un golpe con todo su brazo desvió el ataque dejando a todos más impresionados.

_Te encuentras bien Mikoto-chan _—fueron las palabras que el rubio dijo para sacar del trance a la Uchiha quien solo movió la cabeza— _aléjense de aquí yo me encargare de todo._

La Uchiha no quiso replicar nada y con ayuda del ojiazul se puso de pie, Agunimon se separó de la azabache enfilándose en posición para combatir contra el digimon.

El uzumaki corrió en dirección donde se encontraba Raremon, el digimon escupía más bolas de ácido en un intento por dañar al guerrero rubio, pero la armadura de Agunimon le ofrecía una gran protección contra esos ataques desviándolos con gran facilidad.

Mientras el combate se llevaba a cabo, todos tenían pensamientos diferentes ante lo que acababan de ver. Primero se cercioraron de que no se tratara de un genjutsu así que trataron de disiparlo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando comprobaron que todo era completamente real.

Por un lado tenemos a Mikoto y Shiori. Las Uchiha no podían creer que todo esto estaba sucediendo, entonces recordaron el relato de Naruto cuando estuvieron en Ichikarus y Mikoto recordó como ayer en la noche, ese extraño guerrero apareció de la nada.

Naruto-kun…..Naruto-kun jamás me mintió, siempre dijo toda la verdad —dijo la pequeña Uchiha en un tono triste, su amigo siempre fue sincero con ella y no quiso creerle en todo lo que decía, se sentía horrible y cuando terminara la batalla le pediría disculpas al rubio.

Al parecer Mikoto tenía los mismos pensamientos que su hija, mientras observaba como Naruto golpeaba al digimon con una patada ascendente ocasionando que la criatura a soltar un alarido de dolor.

Sarutobi y Anko eran una historia distinta, ambos tenían la impresión de que Naruto les dijo la verdad desde el principio, esta demostración solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

Por otro lado Hayate y Yugao estaba estupefactos por la demostración de poder por parte del rubio.

Uzuki Yugao —la pelimorada giro su cabeza en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su novio y el Sandaime, vio que ambos la miraban con ojos desaprobatorios— lo que hiciste fue incorrecto, todo eso que le dijiste a Naruto lo lastimo.

La AMBU agacho la cabeza, sabia que había metido la pata al decirle esas crueles palabras, aun consciente de la delicada situación que Naruto vivía en esos momentos.

Después de que aclaremos algunas cosas con Naruto te va a disculpar con el entendido —dijo Hayate con un tono de voz severo, la pelimorada simplemente soltó un "hai" muy suave, en estos momentos se sentía como basura.

Agunimon combatía con gran ferocidad, esquivando los ataques de Raremon, el guerrero de fuego alzo los brazos y junto los puños, inmediatamente comienzo a salir fuego de los agujeros de sus muñequeras que envolvió los brazos del ojiazul, el fuego se comenzó a juntar en sus puños listos para lanzar un ataque.

(_**SALAMANDRA ARDIENTE**_) con dos golpes al aire lanza las dos bolas de fuego hacia Raremon quien intercepto el ataque con otras dos bolas de ácido, el digimon muerte sabia que los ataques del guerrero de fuego iban a tener mucho efecto si alguno lo llegaba a impactar.

_Ahora recuerdo _—exclamo una de las criaturas grisáceas— _el es uno de los antiguos diez, si lo derroto y me quedo con su digispirit, Kerpymon me recompensara con creces_— la sonrisa maliciosa de aquella criatura comenzó a preocupar a los presentes, esa angustia solo creció cuando fue envuelto con una luz de color azul y se transformó en otro Raremon.

Ahora todos estaban muy preocupados cuando una segunda criatura apareció agunimon estaba tan concentrado en su pelea que no se percato cuando el otro digimon apareció, el segundo Raremon lo ataco por la espalda golpeándolo y estrellándolo contra un árbol.

Ambos digimon se miraron y arrojaron su ataque de ácido en dirección hacia el guerrero de fuego quien ya se había recuperado de la conmoción, con un movimiento rápido se aparto del camino de ambos ataques.

_Acabare contigo humano y me comeré a esas personas _—dijo una de las criaturas— _una vez que acabe contigo y te arrebate el digispirit de la leyenda, viviere como un rey por la gran recompensa que Kerpymon me dará_ —ambos digimon inflaron su pecho para seguir lanzando sus ataques pensando que tal vez la cantidad terminaría dañando al guerrero de fuego.

Agunimon esquivaba o desviaba las bolas de acido que trataban de impactar en su ser, ahora estaba algo preocupado un digimon era mas que suficiente, pero la aparición de otro comenzó a complicarle las cosas.

Los ninjas e infantes solo podían observar impotentes ante la pelea que Naruto estaba librando en esos momentos

Tenemos que ayudar a foxy-kun —dijo la domadora de serpientes— apenas si puede mantenerlos a raya.

No podemos hacer nada Anko —contesto el Sandaime— tu misma lo viste, nuestros ataques y técnicas no le hicieron nada.

Además cuando le arroje unos kunai y shuriken, se derritieron al entrar en contacto con esa cosa, por lo que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no serviría —secundo Hayate al Sandaime— todavía no comprendo como Naruto o agunimon o sea lo que le haya sucedido a Naruto puede golpearlo parece ser la única forma de derrotarlo.

Naruto estaba comenzando a cansarse no estaba acostumbrado al uso de su nuevo poder y esto traía serias consecuencia

(_Maldición me estoy agotando, si continuo así acabare muy mal_) —pensaba el guerrero tratando de formar un pal en su cabeza y así deshacerse de ambos digimon, de pronto una presencia apareció a su lado derecho, Neji se había escapado de la vista de todos y había corrido hacia donde el guerrero de fuego estaba parado.

_¿Qué rayos haces aquí? _—Pregunto agunimon— _¿acaso se te zafo un tornillo?, vete en este mismo instante._

Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme —respondido el ojiperla posicionándose listo para pelear— además quiero comprobar las palabras que tu dijiste, siempre crei que el destino jamás se puede modificar veamos si es mentira.

_Esto no se trata del destino_—dijo el rubio— _ en este momento hay dos criaturas que solo yo puedo combatir, si tu te enfrentas a ellas morirás por obvias razones ¿acaso quieres probar algo con esto? _

Si —respondió el castaño— que yo puedo dominar mi propio destino —colocándose en posición de pelea— además necesitas ayuda.

Los digimon comenzaron a reír de manera estridente molestando al castaño.

_Que buen chiste humano, veo que tienes muchas agallas o eres muy estúpido —_dijo Raremon_— pero ya que tienes tantos deseos de morir cumpliremos con él._

Ambos digimon volvieron a combatir solo que ahora Neji se lanzo al ataque su mano brillo de chacra y golpeo a uno de esos seres perro esta se hundió en el cuerpo del digimon, el castaño se separó inmediatamente al ver que su ataque no sirvió de nada.

_Me hizo cosquillas _—Raremon se burlo por el intento de dañarlo por parte del Hyūga, con un movimiento rápido esquivo uno de los ataques del digimon que impacto en una roca lo curioso fue que aquella roca no sufrió ningún daño.

Agunimon trataba desesperadamente de derrotar a uno de los Raremon, impulsándose hacia el frente tacleo al digimon, haciendo que un par de arboles fueran derribados por la fuerza que aplico en el ataque, Neji trataba de defenderse como podía, pero sus ataques simplemente no funcionaba.

Un alarido de dolor hizo que todos los presentes miraran como Agunimon había sido arrojado con gran fuerza hacia una extraña formación de roca estrellándose.

El golpe debió haberle causado un daño considerable.

NARUTO-KUN —Shiori estaba paralizada por lo que estaba pasando pero reacciono cuando Naruto se estrelló en las rocas, la Uchiha menor fue corriendo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el joven guerrero de fuego—

SHIORI VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE —grito Mikoto al ver como su hija iba corriendo en dirección a la batalla—

Agunimon reacciono luego de haber perdido la consciencia por unos segundos, frente a el su amiga estaba arrodillada tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse, Naruto recordó en donde estaba y se levantó rápidamente.

_Shiori-chan ¿estás loca? vete de aquí esto es muy peligroso _—la Uchiha estuvo a punto de protestar cando el ruido de algo siendo arrojado atrajo su atención.

Neji había sido arrojado como si nada, agunimon recibió el impacto tratando de minimizar el daño del castaño, si observamos detenidamente la ropa del Hyūga se encontraba rota con algunos pedazos de tela faltantes.

Neji despertó después de haber sido aventado. Lo primero que sus ojos pudieron ver fue al guerrero de fuego y a la Uchiha se movió rápidamente para quedar de pie, seguía desorientado por lo que observo como el guerrero rubio se paraba frente a ello con los puños alzados.

_No se muevan de aquí yo los voy a cuidar _— el ojiazul se posiciono listo para el combate mientras Neji miraba atónito como era hecho a un lado, pero por alguna razón no se ofendió, las palabras del rubio eran muy sinceras no detecto burla o enojo en ellas lo cual inquietaba al castaño—

¿Porque me proteges? —Pregunto incrédulo el Hyūga— ni siquiera nos conocemos y ¿estas arriesgando tu vida por mí?, creí que solo venias por tu amiga.

_Si te soy sincero mentí _—respondido el guerrero sin voltear a ver al castaño ojiperla— _además porque te protejo eso hacen los amigos, se cuidan la espalda mutuamente_

Pero no te conozco y tu no me conoces, además me comporte de manera arrogante e irritante y aun así ¿quieres ser mi amigo? —Neji estaba muy confundido por todo lo que el rubio le dijo—

_¿Y cuál es el problema? _—Respondió Naruto—_ no significa que no podamos ser amigos, además somos humanos, todos tenemos virtudes y defectos, el que uno los reconozca es señal de una buena persona, no todos pueden aceptar que se han equivocado en algo._

Naruto estaba distraído cuando otra lluvia de ataques lo tomo por sorpresa, logro desviar y bloquear la mayoría pero dos impactaron es su estomago logrado que se doblara del dolor ocasionado.

Shiori estaba aterrada por lo que sucedía y unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a descender de manera silenciosa por su rostro.

Neji estaba todavía conmocionado por las palabras que le dijo el guerrero de fuego, en verdad que deseaba tener amigos, pero su actitud altanera no ayudaba mucho y Naruto le dijo que aun así quería intentar ser su amigo.

De pronto una sensación comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

Agunimon se trataba de levantar, el dolor de ambos ataques impactando al mismo tiempo no lo dejaba reincorporarse.

_Hora de que mueras guerrero del fuego _—dijeron ambos digimon al mismo tiempo Shiori comenzó a imaginarse muchas cosas, su mente era un caos y solo pudo hacer lo que una niña de su edad podía hacer.

NARUTOOOOOOOOO —grito la azabache ocasionando algo que tomo por sorpresa a muchos—

La roca donde impacto Naruto comenzó a desprender un brillo que llamo la atención de todos, incluso de los adultos que estaban más que dispuesto a ayudar al rubio sin importar las consecuencias.

De pronto la roca exploto y una columna de luz se elevó en el aire cegando a todos momentáneamente, dentro de aquel pilar de luz una figura se materializaba, parecía un tótem, Naruto reconoció inmediatamente la silueta de la figura como uno de los digispirit que Ophanimon le comento estaban dispersos en las naciones elementales.

Este era muy diferente al de Agunimon. Tenía un color lavanda con algunas partes gris claro, el casco tenía forma de un lobo y brillaba con gran intensidad.

El digispirit se posiciono frente a la Uchiha y el Hyūga, Naruto comenzó a analizar la situación.

_(¿Acaso…Shiori será una guerrera legendaria?)_ —era la línea de pensamientos del rubio.

El digispirit brillo con más intensidad cegando a la Uchiha quien solo volteo el rostro tratando de protegerse de la intensa luz, pero Neji era otra historia a pesar de la intensidad del brillo, no aparto la vista del objeto que se encontraba flotando frente a él, como si la luz no le afectara.

Por un momento Neji observo una silueta una especie de hombre con una armadura muy extraña que parecía dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba parado, los destellos de luz adornaron sus ojos y el Hyūga extendió el brazo hacia el frente para sostener aquel objeto, era una extraña sensación como si reconociera ese objeto y este le hablaba pero sin palabras.

El digispirit se volvió una bola de luz que el castaño atrapo en su mano la cual se transformó en una especie de radio, una voz en su cabeza le dio que se trataba de su digivice y que el sabría cómo usarlo.

**Momento del soundtrack (With The Will - Digimon Frontier**)

Parecía que el Hyūga se movía por puro instinto, comenzó a sentir como un aura de color amatista rodeaba su cuerpo. Extendió su brazo y pronto su mano fue envuelta por un anillo de luz color azul.

DIGISPIRIT —el Hyūga fue envuelto en una columna de luz que dejo a todos con la boca abierta— DIGIEVOLVE AAAAAAAAAAHHHH —dentro de la columna de luz, una especie de armadura comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo cuando todo el proceso termino se pudo observar el cambio tan radical del castaño.

Su cabeza y la parte superior de su rostro eran cubiertos por un casco de color amatista con la forma de un lobo, si uno se fija sus ojos perlados ahora eran de color rojo, una bufanda de color purpura y diseño atigrado cubría su cuello y caía detrás de su espalda, su armadura a diferencia de agunimon era de color amatista con unos extraños símbolos dibujados sobre sus hombreras, en su brazo izquierdo había un enorme bulto que parecía un arma de larga distancia.

_LOBOMON _— el guerrero de la luz se hacía presente listo para ayudar a su amigo—

Tan pronto como el haz de luz se disipo todos pudieron ver como el castaño se había transformado de la misma forma que Naruto dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes.

Agunimon estaba impresionado. Una cosa era digievolucionar en Agunimon pero otra muy diferente era verlo desde otra perspectiva, Lobomon descendía de manera lenta con los brazos cruzados y su mirada fija en uno de los Raremon.

Cuando toco tierra y se colocó en posición de combate un brillo singular recorrió todo su cuerpo.

_Al parecer mi suposición fue incorrecta _—dijo agunimon levantándose del suelo ganándose la atención del guerrero de la luz— _yo creí que Shiori-chan seria la portadora del digispirit._

_Que te parece si mejor acabamos con estos sujetos y luego platicamos _—al parecer, la actitud seria del castaño no se había ido del todo logrando que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro de agunimon.

_No importa si todos los guerreros legendarios se hacen presentes, acabare con ustedes y me quedare con sus digispirit_ — bramo el Raremon que otra vez comenzó a inflar su pecho listo para atacar.

_Que te parece si yo callo a este digimon y tú te encargas del otro _—dijo Agunimon provocando que una sonrisa adornara el rostro de Lobomon—

(_**ESPADA LASER**_) —Lobomon saco un bastón que se encontraba detrás en su espalda y lo choco en la palma de su mano, inmediatamente una especie de bastón hecho de luz se materializo, con el arma en mano Lobomon corrió en dirección al primer digimon que escupía otra vez su ataque, con gran maestría cortaba los ataques a la mitad hasta que dio un gran salto y enterró su espada en la cabeza del digimon, que gritaba de dolor, un líquido de color café comenzó a filtrarse de todo su cuerpo

Mientras esto sucedía, Agunimon se impulso hacia el frente desviando los ataques del segundo digimon, de sus muñequeras y rodilleras comenzó a expulsar fuego mientras comenzaba a girar su cuerpo, la acción creo un enorme tornado de fuego que desintegro el ataque de Raremon, el tornado se acercó rápidamente al digimon sin darle tiempo para esquivar el ataque.

(_**GOLPE SALAMANDRA**_) —una poderosa patada impacto en el estómago de Raremon, el impacto tan brutal ocasiono que una explosión atravesara el cuerpo del digimon, luego de recibir el ataque un anillo de color azul rodeo al Raremon que combatía a Agunimon.

_Espíritu que has sido corrompido por el mal _—el guerrero de fuego mostro su digivice en el cual estaba el símbolo que portaba en la hebilla de su cinturón, Agunimon presiono un botón y una luz de color rojo salió del digivice— _sumérgete en este fuego para ser purificado DIGICODE CAPTURAAA._

Con Lobomon ocurría lo mismo el Raremon con el cual combatía, era envuelto por ese extraño anillo de color azul.

_Espíritu que has sido influenciado por el mal _—Lobomon sacaba su digivice y hacia los mismos movimientos que Agunimon realizo— _serás purificado con la luz sagrada DIGICODE CAPTURAAA._

Ambos digimon desaparecieron luego de que fueran "encerrados" en aquellos aparatos, el grupo restante de Pagumon simplemente optaron por la retirada estratégica. Adentrándose al bosque de la muerte.

Luego de que todo este embrollo terminara con la derrota de los digimon, Agunimon cayó al suelo de espaldas respirando de manera agitada, mientras que Lobomon simplemente se arrodillaba también estaba agotado.

Los shinobis que estaban presentes aun no podían creerse lo que había ocurrido hasta que la conmoción fue disipada cuando un tornado de fuego envolvió el cuerpo de Agunimon, cuando este se disipo revelo al rubio de mejillas marcadas respirando de manera entrecortada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lobomon fue envuelto por una columna de luz de la misma forma que agunimon cuando esta se disipo revelo al Neji en las mismas condiciones que el rubio.

Naruto comenzó a reír de manera estridente ganándose la atención le ojiperla.

Tu de que te ríes —pregunto Neji mirando al rubio quien al parecer no podía parar de soltar sus carcajadas— yo no le veo lo gracioso a casi ser asesinado

Esto fue divertido muy divertido, —contesto Naruto sin dejar de sonreír— además si no fuera por ti creo que si me hubiera pasado algo —rápidamente el rubio intento incorporarse pero sus piernas le dolían a horrores—

Si….creo que tienes razón ahora estamos a mano —respondió el castaño intentando incorporarse pero al igual que el ojiazul estaba completamente exhausto—

¿Qué Estás loco? Entre amigos no hay deudas saldadas —contrataco el rubio además tenemos mucho que platicar después de todo eres ahora uno de los guerreros legendarios.

De pronto una luz comenzó a brillar en la mano de Neji, el castaño vio como su digivice brillaba intensamente.

_Joven Neji Hyūga, portador del digispirit de la luz, descendiente de AncientGarurumon, un día todos los misterios relacionados con tu vida se revelaran. _—de pronto algo comenzó a salir de la pantalla del digivice, a la vista de todos parecía el mango de algún tipo de espada pero sin la hoja.

Era de color amatista con algunos detalles en purpura.

Neji sostuvo aquel objeto y pudo notar la ligereza que este presentaba, volteo a ver a Naruto para saber qué era eso.

Lamento decepcionarte pero estoy en la misma situación que tú, no tengo idea que sea esa cosa —respondió automáticamente el rubio—

Antes de que Neji hablara, alguien paso junto a el a tal velocidad que lo dejo girando en donde estaba, cuando se detuvo tenia espirales en sus ojos de lo mareado que había quedado.

(Segundo soundtrack. For you - NS ED 12) (recomendación: si lo quieren oír en español, busquen la versión interpretada por aki-chan en YouTube)

Naruto por el contario fue derribado por ese alguien que hizo girar a Neji, Shiori había salido del shock al ver a su amigo que se encontraba bien, se lanzó directamente para abrazarlo y ocultar su rostro en el pecho del ojiazul.

Naruto-kun perdóname por enojarme contigo —dijo Shiori llorando— prometo confiar más en ti, solo no me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma creí que algo te iba a suceder no sabes lo angustiada que me sentí cuando te lastimaron —la azabache abrazaba más fuerte a Naruto como si tuviera miedo de que este se alejara de ella.

Naruto vio a su amiga llorar simplemente correspondió el gesto de cariño, estos temas eran muy delicados para la Uchiha y Naruto lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla hasta que se calmara.

Naruto —la voz del Sandaime llamo la atención del rubio al voltear la vista hacia el anciano quien parece que estaba aun conmocionado por todo lo que paso— solo te hare dos preguntas y quiero que me conteste sin omitir ningún detalle entendido.

El rubio simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin despegarse de a Uchiha quien parece que ya se había calmado.

Primero ese guerrero de fuego Agunimon ¿tiene que ver con lo que nos contaste hoy en la mañana? —Naruto respondió con un suave "Hai"— lo segundo que te quiero preguntar es acerca de tu relato, por alguna razón siento que hay mucho mas de tu historia que no terminaste de relatar ¿o me equivoco?.

Naruto movió su cabeza negando la pregunta-respuesta del Sandaime que se comenzó a masajear sus cienes.

Por Kami ¿en que rayos te metiste esta vez Naruto? —dijo Sarutobi para luego ser interrumpido por el sonido de alguien vomitando, Neji estaba detrás de un árbol devolviendo el desayuno de hace 5 horas cuando el castaño termino de actuar como el exorcista miro por un momento el contenido que fue expulsado de su estomago

¿De casualidad parecen zanahorias? —pregunto el rubio dejando sorprendido a Neji por la deducción— no te sorprendas a mí también me sucedió lo mismo.

Naruto se levantó con ayuda de la azabache, todos ahora miraban con gran asombro al niño que estaba frente a ellos.

Naruto quiero que termines de relatarnos toda la historia, creo que será mejor que Neji venga con nosotros para que pueda ponerse al tanto de la situación —dijo Mikoto quien estaba algo molesta consigo mismo al recordar como regaño al ojiazul acusándolo de mentiroso—

El grupo caminaba hacia la aldea de la hoja, donde los acontecimientos de hoy dejaron más dudas que respuestas, ahora que todos estaban en la misma sintonía ¿qué ira a suceder con nuestros jóvenes guerreros?

* * *

><p>Bueno mi gente bonita lo único que les puedo decir es que termine ese capítulo y fue muy extenuante, si no contamos con esta despedida fueron exactamente 11913 palabras escritas en Word lo que se traduce en 28 hojas completas, espero que les agrade y ver si esta vez merecer algún comentario nuevo o algo por el estilo me despido.<p>

Pd: ¿se imaginaron a Neji como el guerrero de la luz? y si no es asi ¿quien creían que seria el guerrero de la luz? Pongan en su comentario de quien sospechaban


End file.
